


【丹邕】Pinoniel

by neo258361



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, Ong seongwu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

喀地一聲關上家門，將腳上的皮鞋隨意踢到玄關一角，脫下身上滿是煙味的西裝外套，邕聖祐走進黑暗的客廳，放下手中裝著醒酒液與即期飯糰的便利商店塑膠袋後，他攤坐在那張前房客留下的舊沙發上，直到胃再一次用陣陣緊縮催促他進食，邕聖祐才使出最後一絲力氣緩緩站起身走向電燈開關，才沒走幾步，踏出去的右腳卻傳來一個奇異的觸感。

幹，不會吧。

熟悉的溫熱伴隨著想忘也難的異味，不管邕聖祐怎麼想，腳下都是心中所猜測的那個東西，單腳跳到開關前方，他伸手打開客廳電燈，突如其來的光源讓他不由得瞇起雙眼，而當他終於看清自家客廳的慘況後，從下班開始就憋在胸腔的那股怒吼終於破口而出。

「丹尼爾──！丹尼爾！給我出來──！」

艱難地脫下右腳上的襪子，用食指和拇指夾著那早已被玷污的黑色紳士襪，邕聖祐開始在衛生紙屑及垃圾滿佈的單身公寓裡尋找犯人的蹤影，跟著垃圾散落的方向，名偵探邕聖祐最後終於在廚房牆角找到了正想從自己視線中逃脫的白色毛絨物體。

「逮到你了！」抓住那柔軟的後頸，見那條平時總是翹得高高、如汽車雨刷般快速擺動的尾巴此時被夾在白色蓬鬆的屁股間，而害自己踩到便便的犯人還拉平著耳朵可憐兮兮地回望著自己，邕聖祐又好氣又好笑地抖了抖手中的襪子。「看看你做了什麼好事？」說著，他將手上的襪子湊到了那黑又圓的狗鼻子前方，「跟你說過幾遍不可以大在客廳裡…嘖、還躲！也知道自己大的屎有多臭！！」

假如狗毛沾上了大便最後辛苦的還是自己，遠遠拿開手中的襪子，邕聖祐將襪子丟進垃圾桶後抓起大型犬隻丹尼爾的項圈，拉著牠從最近的垃圾開始，沿著四散的犯罪痕跡一個個細數牠的罪狀。

「這是誰做的？是誰去翻廚房垃圾桶的？嗯？」

「衛生紙也拿來玩？！浪費！」

「連我剛洗好的衣服都、…丹尼爾你這週末的散步沒有了，沒有了！」

像是聽懂又像是沒聽懂，只見被自己按著頭的丹尼爾睜著濕潤的眼睛由下至上地看著他，似是皺了皺眉，又似只是眨了眨眼，無辜又委屈的模樣讓邕聖祐頓時火氣無處發洩，最後只能長嘆一口氣感慨自己命真苦。

罷了罷了，應酬到三更半夜回家，晚飯都沒吃上幾口，還跟只畜牲發什麼火？

放開丹尼爾脖子上的黑色項圈，邕聖祐伸手抹抹臉，卻忘了自己剛剛才抓過那只沾著狗便的襪子，指間的一股屎味立馬蹭到了臉上。

靠北。

丹尼爾喜歡的東西有很多。

好吃的罐罐、軟軟的毛毯、公園的散步、午後的太陽。

但他最喜歡的，還是主人邕聖祐。

他的主人是全世界最好的主人，雖然他沒有過其他主人，但他就是知道。

他的主人每天都會摸摸他的頭，捏捏他的臉頰肉，用一雙沒有毛的爪子順他的毛，還會對他又舔又抱，最重要的是，他每天都會餵自己又香又好吃的罐罐，還會帶他去有松鼠可以追的公園散步。

但最近他的主人變了。

丹尼爾不知道『上班』是什麼，但自從主人開始『上班』後，他的主人就都不待在家陪他了。

每天早晚的罐罐不見了，變成了又乾又硬的小餅乾；公園不是每天都去了，他都快忘了松鼠住哪了，但在此之上最讓丹尼爾感到傷心的，還是主人只要一『上班』就會不見，直到很晚很晚才會回來。

『上班』到底是什麼呢？為什麼主人每天都要把自己丟在家裡去『上班』呢？

『上班』這件事情是不是就跟散步一樣，有松鼠可以追，有泥巴可以滾，還有好多狗狗朋友的屁屁可以聞？

這麼好玩的事情，主人每天都在玩卻不帶他去，還把自己留在家裡成天對著那顆球發呆，真是太可惡了。

丹尼爾生氣了。

知道主人最討厭什麼，丹尼爾能想到的、最能直接表達自己憤怒的方式便是在主人天天都待著的客廳裡落下自己的痕跡，所以他做了。

但當真的嗯在了客廳平時自己曬太陽的位子時，他又後悔了。

主人回來看到自己的便便一定會很生氣，一想到主人生氣的模樣，丹尼爾就不禁開始發抖。他想了想，主人平時都會拿一串白白的東西幫他擦屁屁，用那個一定可以不留痕跡的擦掉那坨便便，想到即做的丹尼爾隨即跑到自己本該嗯嗯的地方，抬頭看到那串白白的東西後，張嘴就把它咬了下來，一路拖到客廳。

將嘴裡被自己的口水沾濕而變得軟趴趴的東西蓋在便便上，丹尼爾覺得自己做得很好。

好孩子要有獎勵，這是主人常說的。

知道主人都把獎勵放在哪裡，丹尼爾踏著輕快的步伐走到了廚房，其間那串白白的東西有些擋路，所以他把它弄成一段一段的，這樣主人回來才不會絆倒，覺得自己真是全天下最體貼的狗狗，丹尼爾覺得自己應該可以拿兩塊獎勵。

啊，不行，口水流下來了。

想到狗餅乾那又香又酥的滋味，抬頭看向廚房高高的櫥櫃，丹尼爾砸巴著嘴用後腿站了起來，伸長爪子想勾上櫥櫃的門板，卻發現自己實在太矮了。掙扎地跳了幾下卻還是徒勞無功，就在丹尼爾氣餒地四處張望時，平時主人藏東西的盒子落入了他眼底。

如果爬上盒子，他就能勾到櫥櫃拿狗餅乾了。

開心地擺擺尾巴，丹尼爾用頭將主人藏東西的盒子推到櫥櫃下方，前腳站上去後後腿正要跟上，狗掌一滑，整條狗身就連著那盒子一齊倒到了地上，丹尼爾吃痛地趕緊翻起身，主人藏在盒子裡的東西卻全翻了出來。

完了。主人藏起來的東西被自己挖出來了。

丹尼爾慌張地想用爪子將倒在地上的盒子弄回原本的位置，圓圓的盒子卻不聽話地滾來滾去，想用頭去頂，盒子還反過來罩在自己頭上，囂張得讓丹尼爾生氣地低吼了幾聲，甩了甩頭才將盒子甩掉。用狗爪教訓了那盒子一番後，丹尼爾知道主人若發現自己把他藏起來的東西都拿了出來自己一定會挨罵，再加上為了主人隱私著想，他得再把主人的東西藏起來。

在家中四處找了找，丹尼爾找不到相同的盒子，卻看到主人放在床上，一張張跟主人身上有著同樣香味的小毯子，想著自己喜歡把東西藏在那張充斥著自己味道的毯子裡，覺得主人一定也會喜歡，丹尼爾趕緊跑上前用嘴叼起一張張主人平常披在身上的小毯子，跑到廚房蓋在那些被主人藏起的東西上。

丹尼爾覺得今天的自己好棒，值得三塊香香脆脆的狗餅乾！

明明應該是這樣的，但為什麼主人一回家就生氣地叫自己的名字呢？

「這是誰做的？是誰去翻廚房垃圾桶的？嗯？」

他不是故意的。他還摔倒了，好痛好痛的。

「衛生紙也拿來玩？！浪費！」

他沒有玩，他是想幫主人清乾淨自己的便便，還怕主人跌倒所以才弄碎的。

「連我剛洗好的衣服都、…丹尼爾你這週末的散步沒有了，沒有了！」

主人不喜歡用毯毯藏東西他知道了，他不會再做了，別不帶他去散步啊！

丹尼爾好想對主人說：對不起，他知錯了。但他什麼都沒辦法對主人說。

他只是一條狗。

他沒法像主人一樣說話，他說的話主人也聽不懂，假如能夠像主人一樣那該多好？

假如他也是人類，他就能跟主人說話。他能清掉自己的便便，用那個一串長長白白的東西，主人就不會再嫌棄自己的便便臭了；他能碰到櫥櫃，或許還能碰到比那更高的地方，也就不會把主人藏起來的東西弄翻弄倒了；他能自己開罐罐吃，能抱抱主人就如同主人抱他那樣，最重要的是，他還能跟主人一起去『上班』。

多好啊。

『當你對著星星許願…』

主人早在沙發上睡著了，趴在地板上，丹尼爾將自己埋在滿是氣味的毯子裡，客廳那個有時閃著光還會發出聲音的盒子正唱著歌，裡頭看起來長得奇怪的人類動來動去的，在一片黑暗的客廳中顯得有些詭異，讓丹尼爾害怕得將自己縮成一團白色麻糬，但當他歪頭看著盒子裡的畫面，見裡頭原先像娃娃一樣的東西突然動起來後，他覺得自己似乎發現了什麼。

『當你對著星星許願，無論你是誰，只要是你心中所渴望的，都將降臨面前…』

丹尼爾抬頭望向客廳落地窗外，在一片漆黑的夜空中，獨自閃耀的那顆星。

他覺得自己一定是全世界最聰明的狗狗。

伸了個懶腰，大概昨晚真的太累了，這一覺睡得出奇地好，好得讓剛起床的邕聖祐一掃昨天被拉去跟客戶應酬又被恥笑又被吃豆腐的陰霾，露出了這個週末的第一個微笑。

睜開眼，睡眼惺忪地盯著身下的潔白床單，邕聖祐發了下呆才覺得有些不對勁。

他昨晚明明是在沙發上睡的。

難道中間自己爬起來上床了？

家裡也沒其他人，整間公寓就自己一個人外加條狗，怎麼想也只有這個可能，邕聖祐邊從床上爬起身，邊笑自己真是酒喝多了，正想下床，還沒沾地，卻被眼前的畫面驚得急忙收回腳，整個人縮到床的正中央。

什麼什麼什麼？？？？難道自己酒還沒醒，產生幻覺了？

趴在床上，邕聖祐匍匐前進到床邊，從床緣上方探頭往下望，確定自己剛才看到的不是幻象才抖著手鑽回床上。

一個男人。

一個全身赤裸的男人正睡在自己房間地板上。

抱著頭，瞪大雙眼，邕聖祐懷疑人生般左思右想了番，無論怎麼回憶卻絲毫沒有地上那個男人進自己家的記憶。

入室搶劫？光著身子？睡到現在？

抱著被子往地板上看去，那個男人睡得極沉，若非緩和的呼吸聲隨著光裸身體的脈動傳到耳裡，邕聖祐還以為自己家裡發生了什麼慘案，雖然蜷縮著身軀，邕聖祐仍看得出這男人身形高大，恐怕比自己還高壯，白皙的膚色讓他像尊象牙雕的臥像，看上去倒有種凜然不可侵犯之感。

什麼不可侵犯，明明是擅闖民宅的現行犯。

伸出腳，邕聖祐用腳趾點了點男人的肩膀。

「欸，起來…」

聽男人似是痛苦地呻吟了聲，邕聖祐嚇得趕忙收回腳，過了幾秒，確認男人還沒清醒才又從棉被製成的壁壘中伸出刺探敵情的長腿搖了搖男人的腰腹。

「起──來──。」

「唔嗯…」男人翻了個身，繼續沈睡。

這麼厚臉皮的變態強盜還真是活久見。抓起枕頭，也不管兩人明顯的體型差，仗著男人此時此刻看上去毫無威脅能力的裸體，邕聖祐一怒之下將手上的枕頭丟到男人頭上，跳下床對著男人就是一陣拳打腳踢。「讓你睡！讓你搶！讓你變態！丹尼爾──！丹尼爾你在哪裡！快來咬他！」

「誰！咬誰！在哪裡？讓我來！」

停下腳上的動作，看著終於睜開眼坐起身的男人一副聽到命令蓄勢待發、義無反顧的模樣，邕聖祐楞了楞。

「媽的就是你！講什麼機掰玩笑！」

跳到男人身上，邕聖祐邊喊著丹尼爾這唯一盟友的名字，邊用身體重量壓制住男人後反剪住男人兩條壯碩的臂膀，眼角餘光掃到被自己隨手丟在地上的髒衣服，他迅速將衣服卷成一條充作繩子綁住了身下這個全身赤裸的男人，平時一叫就立即現身的自家忠犬到現在都毫無蹤影，邕聖祐坐在男人光裸的背上抓起男人凌亂的頭髮，「說！你是誰！你把丹尼爾怎麼了！」見男人被自己抓得痛得閉起雙眼，一臉委屈地搖著頭，邕聖祐腦海中閃過一股不祥的預感，隨後便是脊椎一陣發麻，瞪大雙眼，他不敢置信地望向眼前這個看起來年紀輕輕下手卻出乎意料狠毒的人。「你該不會…！」

男人搖頭搖得更為激烈。「沒有沒有沒有！我、我就是丹尼爾啊！主人！」

邕聖祐一聽，臉色變得極為悲愴。

昨天還好好的一條狗，一早起來不僅被陌生變態男子殺了，屍骨未寒還遭這般侮辱，簡直天理難容。

丹尼爾！你死得好慘啊！

「你這變態殺狗強盜！把我的狗還來！」壓著男人的頭在地上左右搖晃，邕聖祐眼眶微紅地吼道：「把我的丹尼爾還給我！」

「主、噗…主人、我、我就是丹尼爾啊！」被邕聖祐騎在身上，男人顯然有些喘不過氣，趁著被攻擊的間隙，男人趕忙吸了口氣叫道：「你看！你看看我的大腿就知道了！」

「大、…」邕聖祐氣得差點昏厥，「大你媽！殺了我的狗不夠竟然還想性騷擾！」

「沒有！是真的！」被邕聖祐搖得頭暈腦脹，男人終於忍不住哭喊道：「真的是真的！」

見男人哭得像真有這麼回事，邕聖祐喘著氣半信半疑地看了他一會兒，仔細端詳，這突然出現在自家臥室的赤裸男人長得其實還挺好看的，高鼻樑、尖下巴，厚薄適中的嘴唇還有畫龍點睛般的淚痣，有些下垂的眼角讓現在眼中泛淚的他看起來可憐至極，倒是真有點像丹尼爾做錯事時那副委屈樣。

不不不，再怎麼說，狗變成人這種事情也太過獵奇，身為高等教育畢業的知識份子，他不應該相信這種荒謬至極的事。

但高等教育也教過，實事求是。

猶豫了下，緩緩從男人身上起身，邕聖祐把被自己綑綁得不能動彈的男人翻到了正面，依男人所言看向他那光潔的大腿。

「大腿上的痣跟丹尼爾的位置一樣吧。」頭頂上方，男人啜泣著說道，「主人，我真的是丹尼爾啊…昨、昨天晚上我跟星星許願，結果就變成這樣了。」

以前幫丹尼爾剃毛，邕聖祐是知道丹尼爾後腿上有塊黑斑，對應人類身體的位置可能、也許、大概就是在男人大腿上那個位置，但要他憑這種誰都可能會有的痣相信男人所言，邕聖祐覺得自己又不是瘋了。

大概是察覺自己所說的仍沒被相信，慌亂之下，男人淚水掉得越來越急促，整個身子因為哭泣而微微上下顫抖，半跪在赤裸男人大開的雙腿間，邕聖祐只覺得按照現在的畫面，自己反倒才像是那個入室欺辱了良家少年的惡狼。嘆口氣，他站起身解開了自己綁在男人手臂上的桎梏。

「別哭了，」拍了拍男人因為哭嗝而抽動著的肩膀，明明自己才是那個最想哭的人，邕聖祐的手卻還是拉過床上的棉被蓋在了男人赤裸的身上，「就當我信你了，這樣可以了嗎？」

男人──現在是丹尼爾了──聽見邕聖祐用熟悉的溫柔嗓音這般說道，才揉著眼角乖巧地點了點頭。

見狀，邕聖祐不禁又長嘆了口氣。

這都是些什麼事啊…

「所以你說你一許完願就變成這樣了？」看著廚房中島對面，穿著自己的舊衣服正往嘴裡塞著麵包的丹尼爾，邕聖祐支著頭問。

丹尼爾點點頭。

這叫『麵包』的東西真好吃，為什麼主人以前都沒給自己吃過呢？丹尼爾邊吃邊想。

面前男人吃得津津有味的饞樣與自己記憶中丹尼爾吃飯時狼吞虎嚥的模樣出奇地相似，讓邕聖祐原先心裡的懷疑減少了幾分卻也並非消失無蹤，喝著手裡的即溶咖啡，邕聖祐想了想又試探性問：「你昨天為什麼要那樣？」

正享用著前半狗生從未吃過的美味，聽見主人問起昨天自己做的那些討罵挨的事情，還未習慣人類餐桌禮儀的丹尼爾半是無辜半是小心翼翼地一口將嘴裡似乎不該給自己品嚐的美食全吐回了眼前的餐盤上。

「喂！丹尼爾──！」完全未預料到會有這種事情發生，邕聖祐慘叫了聲，見制止無果，只好攤坐回高腳椅上半放棄狀態地掩住臉上的辛酸。

「因、因為主人都一直『上班』，不陪我…」小心地覷了眼面前雙手掩面的主人，丹尼爾說著，爾後又像想起什麼抬起頭開始激烈辯解：「但、但我有擦乾淨啊！用那個白白的…」

「衛生紙？」邕聖祐問。

「對對對！」丹尼爾興奮地說。

「然後呢？」從手掌中抬起臉，邕聖祐看向正一臉純真地看著自己的丹尼爾，「其他的呢？」

「然後…我不小心把主人藏東西的盒子弄倒了？」丹尼爾組織了下言語，不敢提自己想偷拿狗餅乾的事情，歪過頭，他眨著眼睛避重就輕地說。

藏東西的盒子？邕聖祐想了很久才知道丹尼爾指的是什麼。「你說垃圾桶？」

「就是廚房的那個盒子。」

邕聖祐抹了抹臉。雖然人模人樣，骨子裡畢竟還是條狗啊。

「那衣服呢？衣服又是為什麼？」

丹尼爾聽見邕聖祐提到那像一條條小毯子的東西，立馬委屈地癟起了嘴。「我以為主人會喜歡的…用有味道的毯子藏東西不是很好嗎？可以標註是自己的…」

無語問蒼天。邕聖祐看著天花板搖了搖頭。

他不該問的。他什麼都不該問的。

見邕聖祐表情不像是開心的模樣，丹尼爾著急地跳下高腳椅，邕聖祐還未反應過來，一顆毛茸茸的腦袋便鑽到了他身體與中島的縫隙間，大腿一熱，就見丹尼爾將頭枕在了他的大腿上，用一雙豆豆眼可憐兮兮地仰望著自己。

「主人…我不會再這麼做了…」還當自己是條狗，半跪在地上，丹尼爾伸出爪子摸了摸邕聖祐的腰部後側，「不要生氣了，嗯？」

哪裡被男人這般撒過嬌，邕聖祐紅著臉慌亂地想將丹尼爾靠在大腿上的頭推開，掙扎間竟忘了自己現在屁股底下坐的是高腳椅，往後一退，重心一個不穩便頭下腳上地摔到了地上，「唉呦！」

「主人！」見邕聖祐摔得奇慘無比，罪魁禍首丹尼爾趕緊趴了上去，「主人！你沒事吧？！痛不痛？」

後腦重重摔在地上怎麼能不痛。仰望著丹尼爾背著光的帥臉，邕聖祐覺得自己養的這條狗亟需再教育。

狠狠的那種。


	2. Chapter 2

看著在客廳中央按照自己的要求正襟危坐的丹尼爾，邕聖祐將茶几上的筆電轉了個方向後指了指上面自己方才從網路上搜來的圖片。

「聽好，丹尼爾，」板著張俊臉，邕聖祐正經八百地說，「雖然不曉得會持續多久，但既然你變成人類，有些事情必須要遵守。」

丹尼爾一臉稀奇地看著眼前沒看過的黑色板子，心不在焉地點了點頭，邕聖祐見狀，只當他有在聽自己說話，另一隻手卻把剛剛從櫥櫃裡拿出的狗餅乾包裝放到了桌上。

聞到味道，丹尼爾立即將臉湊了過去，伸手就要拿過桌上的狗餅乾。

「不對！」大力拍掉丹尼爾的手，無視自家狗狗的一臉驚慌，邕聖祐大聲斥責：「不能吃狗餅乾！」

「為什麼？」丹尼爾怯生生地問，只差沒發出往常那種犬類的嗚咽聲。

「你現在是人類，人類不吃狗餅乾。」

丹尼爾深受打擊地往旁邊倒了一下。「那罐罐呢？可以吃罐罐嗎？」

「不行。」邕聖祐面無表情地道：「罐罐、狗餅乾、潔牙骨都不行。」

早知道不許願當什麼人了，潔牙骨不能吃，狗餅乾不能吃，連罐罐都不能吃，他狗生還有什麼意思。

丹尼爾沮喪地垂下腦袋，坐在沙發上翹著二郎腿的邕聖祐則憋笑憋得快把自己給弄死。

養狗就是這點有趣。

「聽著，丹尼爾，人類都是要穿衣服的。」扯了扯身上的襯衫，再指指自己給丹尼爾套的長袖帽衫，邕聖祐讓丹尼爾看向筆電裡的男人圖片，「這是上衣，這是褲子，裡面還要穿內褲，就像我給你穿的那樣，知道嗎？」

丹尼爾點點頭，猶豫了一下卻又搖了搖頭。「這樣想尿尿時怎麼辦？嗯嗯呢？」說著，他伸手扯了扯自己腿上那被稱之為褲子的東西，「人類不尿尿跟嗯嗯的嗎？」

被丹尼爾一口一個尿尿嗯嗯的惹得臉色微紅，邕聖祐覺得自己過去對丹尼爾說的話簡直不要太幼稚。

但天可憐見，那時的丹尼爾還是條狗啊！

「咳咳…」清清喉嚨，像是要驅趕那股尷尬，邕聖祐伸手拍上丹尼爾的肩膀，「這就是我要跟你說的另一件事情。」

「以後不可以說尿尿或嗯嗯，一律都要說上洗手間或上廁所，懂？」

丹尼爾不懂這兩者間有什麼區別，但看邕聖祐認真的模樣，他只好點點頭。

「懂就跟著說一遍。」

「上洗手間、上廁所。」

邕聖祐聽了滿意地點點頭。孺子、不對，孺狗可教也。

「直接上洗手間在褲子裡嗎？」就在邕聖祐正覺得大家口中的三傻薩摩耶也不比犬類智商第一的邊境牧羊犬差時，丹尼爾習慣性地歪了歪腦袋問，狠狠敲碎了邕聖祐身為狗主人的自傲。

果然，任何寵物訓練都得從大小便開始教起。被丹尼爾用那張狗嘴硬是給拖出自己成為冠軍犬主人的美夢，邕聖祐從沙發上站起，轉過身就要丹尼爾跟自己到廁所，指著馬桶，邕聖祐道：「以後都要上在這個裡面，然後，」伸手按上沖水鈕，從白色瓷壁四面八方嘩啦嘩啦流出的馬桶水瞬間在容器正中央形成一個小型漩渦，見丹尼爾又要露出犬類本性湊向馬桶，邕聖祐立刻掐著他不再毛茸茸的後頸將他的腦袋往後拉。「上完要按這個，記住了嗎？記住的話就做一次。」

丹尼爾聽話地點點頭，隨後穿著褲子就要坐在馬桶上，邕聖祐見狀趕緊伸手將他一把拉起，「你幹嘛？要先脫褲子啊！笨死了！」

脫褲子？又是一個不懂的事情，當人類怎麼這麼麻煩。丹尼爾突然覺得當狗真好，想尿尿就尿尿，想嗯嗯就嗯嗯。人類規矩真多。

第一次被要求這麼多事，丹尼爾有些沉不住氣，邕聖祐又不是有耐心的主，當下被罵笨，丹尼爾有些委屈，甩開邕聖祐的手就想跑出廁所鑽進自己的老狗窩，卻被發覺自己意圖的邕聖祐一把拉了回來。

「你自己再做一次，幫狗清大便就算了，我可不想幫人清。」

人狗差別待遇啊！以前主人對自己多好，就算犯錯搗亂，主人生氣歸生氣，最後都會摸摸自己的頭，還會溫柔的對自己笑，現在呢？只是靜靜的照主人的話做就被罵，講話還這麼兇巴巴，丹尼爾癟起嘴，萬分後悔昨晚自己許那什麼鬼願望。

「我不會…」

「什麼？」丹尼爾似乎嘟噥了句，邕聖祐沒聽清只好問道。

「我說我不會！」丹尼爾回過頭看向邕聖祐，一雙有些下垂的眼睛泛著淚光，「主人好兇！為什麼這麼兇！早上沒認出我，打我罵我就算了，認出我了還不摸摸我的頭、抱抱我！主人最討厭了！」

有些震驚地看著丹尼爾，想他為這條狗含辛茹苦、把屎把尿這麼多年，邕聖祐沒想過一向溫和的自家薩摩耶竟然會說討厭自己，當下便楞在原地。見邕聖祐只是一個勁地看著自己動也不動，趁著邕聖祐還沒反應過來，丹尼爾抓緊時機就拉起他的手就往自己頭頂摸去，抓著那只過去感覺強壯、現在卻摸著纖細的手腕對自己凌亂的髮頂就是一陣磨蹭。

啊…他現在終於有感受到當人類一點點的好了，主人不摸還可以自助求摸摸。

見自家犬隻拉著自己的手自助摸頭還面露享受，邕聖祐正無奈得想笑，一個黑影卻突然朝自己襲來，接著便感到身體落入了個溫暖的懷抱中。

「主人好香…好好聞喔…」聞到最喜歡的主人的氣味，丹尼爾放鬆地用鼻子蹭了蹭邕聖祐的脖頸，「最喜歡了…」

從沒被任何人這樣緊緊抱著，遑論一邊蹭著自己脖子一邊說喜歡，邕聖祐只覺得臉上一陣發燙，狹窄的廁所瞬間熱得不行，趕緊抓著丹尼爾的寬肩掰開他趴在自己身上的龐大身軀。

「不可以！」紅著面頰，邕聖祐伸出手指指著丹尼爾的臉，「變成人類後禁止抱抱！」

「為、為什麼？！」不吃罐罐他能忍，沒有抱抱不行啊！

「就、就是不行！」見丹尼爾一副明顯心靈受創的表情，邕聖祐雖然於心不忍，但為了自己纖細的小心臟，他只好撒個小謊。「抱抱…抱抱是只有要生寶寶時人類才會做的事情！平常人類不抱抱！知道了嗎？」

丹尼爾楞了。

生寶寶他是知道的，原來抱抱在人類之間是這麼重要的事情。

以為丹尼爾終於瞭解所以才沈默不語，邕聖祐心虛地咳了幾聲，正想延續剛剛的如廁教學，卻沒想到又被一雙狗爪子重新攬入懷中。

「那我跟主人生寶寶的話就可以抱抱囉？」

到底是誰說薩摩耶是雪橇三傻的！這隻就精明得很！

「我先走了。」

將辦公椅往後滑，瞄了眼不遠處還在講著電話的部門主管，黃旼炫看向隔壁辦公隔間穿上西裝外套後正整理著公事包打算閃人的邕聖祐，弓起背壓低聲音說道：「這麼早？你不怕臉毛打你考績？」

臉毛是公司內部他們這些同級菜鳥對自家部門主管的暱稱，由來是這五十幾歲老男人下巴痣上的一根寶毛。

邕聖祐想了想，面無表情地把臉湊到了黃旼炫面前。「看著我的眼睛。」直直盯著黃旼炫那雙狐狸眼，他道：「你看到什麼了嗎？」

不曉得邕聖祐葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，面對那張有如雕像般立體精緻的臉孔，黃旼炫對著那雙黑得發亮的眼睛細細打量了番後困惑地搖了搖頭。「什麼都沒有啊。」

「那就對了。」拉開距離，邕聖祐用手指了指自己的雙眼，「這是一雙沒有靈魂的眼睛，所以我要走了。」

「噯噯噯…」趕緊伸長手拉住邕聖祐西裝外套下擺，張著嘴，黃旼炫用氣音表情誇張地道：「你走了我怎麼辦？等等臉毛要是抓我去喝酒不就慘了！」

「你也走不就好了？」越過從辦公隔間頂部參差竄出的資料山，邕聖祐看了眼主管隔間裡依稀可見的禿頂，「趁他還在用內部電話騷擾會計部女職員的時候。」

黃旼炫猶豫了一秒後果斷關掉辦公桌上的電腦。

七月入職以來第一個準時下班的週五，邕聖祐和黃旼炫兩個同級同事走在冬日人來人往、大廈林立的辦公區，一時之間竟也不曉得能做些什麼，走向地鐵站的路上，看了眼黃旼炫手上大包小包的資料，抱持著關懷回家加班同事的心態，邕聖祐幫忙拿過筆電後揹在了自己身上。「週五還加班，臉毛把你當超人？」

黃旼炫不好意思地抓了抓頭。「我被抓進了新的小組，週一要簡報。」

「原來是臉毛愛將，失敬失敬。」

這稱呼怎麼聽怎麼不舒服。黃旼炫乾笑了幾聲。「你呢？這麼急著回家是交女朋友了？」

他還真想交。邕聖祐想。不過不是女朋友，是想交男朋友。

「家裡突然來了個親戚，」想到家裡那隻突變種薩摩耶，邕聖祐斟酌了下也只有親戚這個詞彙比較恰當，「要適當照顧一下。」

畢竟只是同事間的閒聊，黃旼炫哦了聲便沒興趣再多問，兩人在地鐵上各自滑著手機，一路無話。打開手機，看著手機裡自己設置成桌面的薩摩耶照片，一股痛失愛犬的悲憤情緒莫名湧上邕聖祐心頭。

他可愛的丹尼爾，他的心靈綠洲，他的療癒聖品，就這麼成了一個五大三粗的男人。

抹去眼角不存在的眼淚，想到這一個禮拜跟人形丹尼爾相處的點點滴滴，邕聖祐就覺得自己應該直接改行當幼保人員，簡直太有耐心、太有愛了。週六，他光是教會丹尼爾正確如廁流程就花了整整一天，週日則又花一天的時間教會丹尼爾如何打開乾糧包裝、使用濾水瓶、用熱水瓶泡泡麵等等基本維生技能，畢竟現在的丹尼爾已經不能再吃那些狗糧跟剩飯剩菜了。

想到這，邕聖祐便忍不住為自己的錢包默哀一分鐘。

至於丹尼爾吵著的抱抱，邕聖祐先是就生物學、人類文化學、社會倫理面通盤解釋了一番，說得自己喉嚨乾啞後才覺得，與其真的被當成生寶寶的對象，抱一下也是可以的。

只要把他當成以前的丹尼爾就行了。

見下車的車站到了，邕聖祐草草跟黃旼炫打了聲招呼後便邊聽著音樂邊走出車廂，就這麼揹著筆電消失在地鐵站洶湧的人群間，絲毫沒注意到黃旼炫從車廂裡傳出的叫喚。回到公寓，邕聖祐剛打開門，一個高大的身影便從走廊的另一端踏著噠噠噠的腳步聲朝自己奔來。

「主人！你終於回來了！」將邕聖祐抱了個滿懷，丹尼爾開心地說到，「我好想你喔！」

平常心，平常心，不過就是條狗。拍著丹尼爾寬厚的背部，邕聖祐瞇起眼，皮笑肉不笑地心想。「丹尼爾…可以放開了吧？」

將頭埋進邕聖祐的懷裡，丹尼爾甩著頭耍賴地當做沒聽見。

「不放開的話，今天不叫披薩吃了喔。」

「披薩！」一聽見關鍵詞，丹尼爾趕緊從邕聖祐懷中抬起頭。

披薩好好吃！比罐罐、狗餅乾都還要好吃！睜著一雙因為食物而發光的眼睛，丹尼爾興奮地望向自己的主人，「今天要吃披薩嗎？」

看著丹尼爾顯而易見的饞樣，邕聖祐抿起嘴偷偷笑了笑。自從週二因為家中乾糧不足，被迫從公司訂了披薩送到家裡對丹尼爾進行遠端投食後，披薩便實力碾壓罐罐及狗餅乾在丹尼爾心中的地位，讓丹尼爾整天纏著自己除了討摸討抱外，又多了一項討披薩。

媽的，真是條會花錢的狗。

推開丹尼爾，邕聖祐這才有空間脫下腳上的皮鞋。「我在路上已經訂了，但這是這個月最後一次，這麼吃下去對你來說太鹹了。」

丹尼爾不懂太鹹是什麼意思，但聽邕聖祐說得溫柔，就當他是對自己好，也就開心地笑著點了點頭，正聞著邕聖祐經過身旁時傳來的香氣，丹尼爾卻在聞到一絲陌生氣味後皺起了眉頭。

「主人，那是什麼？」指了指邕聖祐背上的黑色包包，丹尼爾問。

往自己背上看了眼，邕聖祐這才發現自己不小心將黃旼炫的筆電就這麼揹回家了，放下沈重的筆電包，邕聖祐將它放到了玄關的鞋櫃上後對丹尼爾叮嚀道：「這是別人的東西，不能拿來玩喔。」

他才不是像野狗那種沒教養的狗呢。丹尼爾聽了嘟起嘴默默腹誹。

亦步亦趨地跟在邕聖祐腳步後頭，正想就這麼跟進臥室，丹尼爾卻被一道門板擋住了去路，伸出被邕聖祐修剪得光華平整的指甲，他刮了刮面前緊閉的木門。「主人…讓我進去好不好？」

「不行。」只聽見邕聖祐的聲音從門後悶悶地傳來。「我在換衣服，你在外面安靜待著。」

耷拉著腦袋，丹尼爾蹲下來坐到了門邊的地板上。以前主人都會讓他跟進跟出的，才不會把自己擋在門外，現在變成人類雖然可以跟主人交談、吃好多以前沒吃過的東西、還可以摸到櫥櫃的最上層，但總覺得主人好像都不喜歡摸他、抱他了。

摸了摸自己光滑的手臂跟臉蛋，想到從前主人總喜歡稱讚他潔白如雪的皮毛，丹尼爾覺得是不是因為自己毛變少所以主人才不愛摸他了？但明明他的頭頂跟這裡都有很多毛啊。雖然不是白色的就是了。

換好家居服，邕聖祐一開門就看到這麼副景象。只見丹尼爾蹲坐在地上，一手摸著頭頂，一手卻伸進褲襠裡摸著那不可描述的地方，還一臉幽怨地望著自己，驚得他傻了不只一秒。

「你、你在幹嘛？」抖著聲音，邕聖祐害怕地問。

抽出手，丹尼爾有些哀淒地眨了眨眼。「主人，為什麼你都不主動摸摸我了呢？」站起身，看著比自己矮了一點點的邕聖祐，丹尼爾指了指頭頂後又伸手拉開邕聖祐讓自己穿上的運動褲與內褲，指了指裡面茂密的幽暗叢林一臉真摯地說道：「你看，雖然不像以前，但我還是有很多毛喔，主人想摸的話隨時都可以摸的喔。」

忍著想揍狗、喔不，揍人的衝動，邕聖祐閉起眼在心中默念了幾句狗言無忌後笑著抓上丹尼爾的耳朵用力扯了兩下，痛得丹尼爾當場哇哇大叫。「你這小子…別以為你是狗變的就可以光明正大地對你的主人性騷擾！你這隻笨狗！變態犬類！性騷薩摩耶！」

「痛、痛…主人、我痛！」

叮咚──

恨恨地放開手，瞪了眼被門鈴拯救的丹尼爾，想著應該是披薩外送到了，回房間拿出錢包，邕聖祐走到門口，打開門，在無視著掛在身上流著口水的大型掛件以及外送人員驚恐眼神的情況下結完帳，正想關上門，一個熟悉的身影卻出現在家門旁。

「聖祐！」像個惡質推銷人員般用腳抵住面前正要被關上的家門，黃旼炫喘著氣喚了聲，「抱歉…我、我來拿我的筆電。」

大概是真的很著急，只見黃旼炫剛在地鐵車廂分別時還整齊的短髮此時已經亂成一團，邕聖祐自覺把人家加班用的筆電帶回家實在有點太過冒失，再看對方氣喘吁吁的模樣，他讓黃旼炫進了家門後指了指被自己放在鞋櫃上的筆電包，在知道黃旼炫為了來討筆電還沒來得及吃晚餐後，便邀他留下來一起用餐。

黃旼炫從同事那裏得知邕聖祐的住址後本想拿完筆電就走，但眼看晚餐時間已過，肚子又實在餓了，聞到披薩的香氣後也就不再推辭。跟著邕聖祐走到客廳，等待家主為自己倒飲料的時間，黃旼炫正侷促地四處打量著同事家裡簡潔的裝潢，卻感覺一道灼人的視線從客廳角落直直射到自己身上。

一個穿著整套運動服的男人正龜縮在角落看著自己，防備又疏遠的模樣讓黃旼炫莫名聯想到以前鄰居家那條老對自己猛吠的看家犬。

「呃…你好？」尷尬地伸出手，黃旼炫點了點頭，「你就是聖祐的親戚？」

丹尼爾不知道眼前這個長得像樓下大嬸家裡那條狐狸犬的男人口中所謂的親戚是什麼東西，但聽見主人的名字，耳朵反射性地抖了下後，他點了點頭。

見運動服套裝男人終於有反應，黃旼炫暗暗鬆了口氣。

他還以為邕聖祐家裡有什麼只有自己才看得見的東西呢。

覺得眼前這男人年紀應該跟自己相仿，黃旼炫也就不再拘謹，放寬心地開始展現自己一向高超的業務技巧，掏出西裝口袋裡常備的名片，黃旼炫走上前雙手遞上名片後說道：「你好，我叫黃旼炫，你叫什麼名字？」

仍心存警戒，看了眼面前陌生男子手上的紙張，丹尼爾沒伸出手。「丹尼爾。」

名片被堂而皇之地拒絕這還是第一次，黃旼炫尷尬地將手上的放道男人身旁的電視櫃上，想想後哦了聲。「姓丹，名尼爾？真特殊呢。」

「不是。」看著眼前的狐狸犬男人，丹尼爾皺起眉頭，心想怎麼會有這麼笨的人類。「丹尼爾就是丹尼爾。」

黃旼炫面上雖然有禮地笑著，內心卻滿臉問號。正當他煩惱著該怎麼跟眼前這個丹尼爾繼續進行對話時，拿著兩杯啤酒跟一杯冰水的邕聖祐恰好走進客廳，見狀，黃旼炫如釋重負地嘆了口氣，但就在他站起身想接過邕聖祐手中的啤酒時，原先還安靜坐在角落的丹尼爾卻用他意想不到的速度抱住了面前的邕聖祐。

「主人！終於要吃披薩了嗎！」

主人？？？？？

驚恐地望向同樣面露驚恐的邕聖祐，黃旼炫瞪大眼睛極力尋求解釋。

老天，他並不想知道隔壁同事不為人知的小小癖好。小狼狗什麼的、寵物play什麼的對他這純潔弱小的處男心靈來說太過刺激了。

完全感受到黃旼炫眼神中的惶恐，同樣不知所措的邕聖祐瞪了眼還心心念念著吃食的自家蠢笨畜牲，伸腳踹開旁邊的丹尼爾後趕忙七零八落地解釋道：「豬肉！丹尼爾說的是豬肉吧！因為是臘腸口味的呢哈哈哈…」

見邕聖祐拋卻羞恥心地強行來了個迴紋針式大轉彎，身為同僚的黃旼炫雖然心存疑惑但也十分配合的乾笑了幾聲，只有丹尼爾一個人坐在地上揉著剛被自家主人一腳狠踹的小腿一邊嘟噥道：「是主人沒錯啊…」

自動屏蔽丹尼爾在耳邊的小聲埋怨，邕聖祐將手上的杯子放到了茶几上的披薩盒旁後便招呼起黃旼炫，配著啤酒，兩人有一搭沒一搭地邊吃邊聊著工作上的事情，丹尼爾則乖乖坐在邕聖祐身邊，一面吃著手上心心念念的披薩，一面聽主人和這個第一次見面的陌生人聊些自己不懂的事情。

「啊…」喝了口週五下班後的啤酒，黃旼炫滿足地嘆了口氣。「真想每天都能這樣。也不是不工作，但就是希望別老是讓人又加班又應酬的啊…」

嚼著口裡的食物，邕聖祐大力點點頭附和著。「臉毛那傢伙每次拉人去陪客戶應酬都不刷自己的卡，報個帳還囉哩叭唆的，媽的…我這個月光那些酒錢就不曉得花了多少！」

「每天每天每天都在加班，」上下晃著雙手，黃旼炫用身體全力表示了加班的頻繁程度，「標案明明沒有幾個，怎麼會有這麼多事情！連上次全公司會餐的報表都要我做，那不是應該是行政的工作嘛！菜鳥難道沒人權嗎？！」

皺著臉，深有所感的邕聖祐點頭點得更大力，看得在一旁靜靜吃著東西的丹尼爾都不由自主地也跟著上下點了起來。

抱怨太多，酒卻太少，邕聖祐與黃旼炫將杯中的啤酒全乾了後終於忍不住異口同聲地說了聲。

「好不想上班啊…」

「真不想上班…」

「上班不好玩嗎？」一直默默聽著兩人抱怨的丹尼爾吃完手中的披薩後歪著頭問了句，「不好玩的話為什麼主人每天都這麼晚回家呢？」

耳邊聽著茶几對面邕聖祐疑似因為被嗆到而發出的咳嗽聲，已經對眼前少年稱呼隔壁同僚的方式有點麻木，黃旼炫笑著拍了拍丹尼爾的肩膀後看向邕聖祐，「你家親戚挺有意思的？是叫丹尼爾？」

「姜丹尼爾。」瞪向身旁的丹尼爾，邕聖祐強調了第一個姜字，「我表弟，很遠很遠很遠的那種。」邕聖祐不覺得自己在說謊，誰知他很遠很遠很遠的遠房親戚會不會就有個姓姜的呢？

挑了挑眉，黃旼炫點點頭。同事家裡的事情還是別過問太多得好。「丹尼爾，上班非常不好玩，無聊，超級無聊。」

睜著眼睛，丹尼爾將頭歪向了另一邊。「那為什麼還要去上班呢？」

黃旼炫聽了一愣，爾後笑得不支倒地，直到覺得自己似乎笑得太過才緩緩從地板上爬起來。「當然是因為這個，」手掌朝上地比了個圈，他道：「錢。」

「錢？」又是個沒聽過的東西。丹尼爾眨眨眼問道。

「上班才有錢。有錢才能吃飯、才有地方住，才能喝酒，」抓起桌上的空酒杯晃了晃，黃旼炫又指了指空空如也的披薩盒，「才能吃披薩。」

「喂，別跟他說些有的沒的。」默默聽著黃旼炫對自家狗狗說著不必要的生活小貼士，邕聖祐皺起眉頭制止道。「你不是還要加班嗎？不回去？」

被如此直接的驅趕，尷尬地抓了抓臉，黃旼炫聳聳肩後站起身，穿好外套，他在邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾的陪同下走到玄關，拿起屬於自己的筆電後才向這個家的兩位主人道了再見。看著不速之客消失在家門後面，邕聖祐才放鬆警戒地嘆了口氣，剛轉過身想回屋，卻見丹尼爾低著頭站在走廊中央，一臉的若有所思。

「怎麼了？」邕聖祐雙手抱胸挑眉問道：「吃壞肚子了？」

丹尼爾搖搖頭。躊躇了下後，他抬起頭看向面前因為酒精而臉頰微紅的邕聖祐。「主人上班不開心嗎？」

邕聖祐楞了楞。想到大概是剛剛跟黃旼炫兩人抱怨得太過認真，不曉得該如何跟丹尼爾解釋其中的複雜性，他苦惱地摸了摸後頸，「嘛…上班也就那樣，沒所謂開不開心的。」

「如果我不吃披薩，主人不用上班，就不會不開心了？」

聽丹尼爾單純地問著，邕聖祐雖然想說事情沒那麼簡單，但最後只能嘆口氣。「不能不上班的，你剛剛也聽到了，要賺錢，所以要上班。」不想再跟丹尼爾在這個話題上多做糾纏，越過丹尼爾，邕聖祐走進客廳正打算收拾剛剛吃飯留下的水杯餐盤，衣擺一角卻又被跟上來的丹尼爾捏住。

「那我去上班吧？」看著邕聖祐，丹尼爾問，「如果我去上班賺錢，主人就不用上班，就不會不開心了。」覺得自己真是絕頂聰明，丹尼爾笑得開心，瞇起眼睛的模樣和臉上的皺折卻讓邕聖祐有些恍神。

啊，是丹尼爾沒錯。他的心靈綠洲，他的療癒聖品。

他的丹尼爾。

像是久旱逢甘霖，又像是他鄉遇故知，忘了現在的丹尼爾早已不是以前那條可以任自己又搓又揉的白色薩摩耶，邕聖祐一把抱住了面前比自己還要高壯的男人，男人頸間是與自己相同的沐浴乳香味，閉上雙眼，甜甜的果香盈滿鼻尖，讓邕聖祐不由得微微扭了扭腦袋，蹭著丹尼爾後頸上細小的絨毛。

「主、主人？」變成人類這麼多天，這還是主人第一次像以前一樣抱著他，丹尼爾心裡雖然高興，後頸傳來的搔癢感卻讓他莫名有些緊張，主人呼吸時噴在他脖子上的氣弄得他的臉有些發燙，肚子下方更傳來一陣陣奇異的感覺。

該不是真的吃壞肚子了？

就在丹尼爾懷疑剛剛的披薩是不是真有問題時，邕聖祐放開了他。伸手摸了摸丹尼爾毛躁的頭髮，邕聖祐溫柔地笑了笑。「你不用擔心這些。你只要記住，你現在是姜丹尼爾，我的表弟，這就行了。」

忽略肚子下方傳來的異樣，丹尼爾又習慣性地歪了歪頭。「姜丹尼爾？表弟？」

「對。」看著丹尼爾一向帶著困惑的雙眼，邕聖祐道：「只有我們兩個的時候就算了，有別人在的話你要記著，你是姜丹尼爾，我是邕聖祐，你的表哥。」見丹尼爾一如既往的乖巧模樣，想到方才黃旼炫那張滿是惶恐的臉，邕聖祐忍不住捏上丹尼爾軟嫩的臉頰，「所以可別再叫我主人，要叫我聖祐哥，知道了嗎？」

被扯著左邊臉蛋小嘴微張的丹尼爾點了點頭。

怕丹尼爾又像今天一樣闖禍，放開手中柔軟光滑的臉頰，邕聖祐伸手覆上丹尼爾的胸膛，「姜丹尼爾。」說完，又摸上自己的胸口，「聖祐哥。懂的話就說一遍。」

學著邕聖祐剛剛的動作，丹尼爾摸了摸自己的胸口。「姜丹尼爾。」接著，他伸手覆上了邕聖祐胸膛那微微跳動著的地方。

「聖祐哥。」

丹尼爾──現在成了姜丹尼爾──的雙眼澄澈而專注，邕聖祐知道，因為從以前，他那雙眼睛便一直只會看著自己，現在也是。

但此時此刻，看著姜丹尼爾雙眼中自己的倒影，邕聖祐突然覺得自己的心跳好像有些不受控制，明明剛剛才覺得眼前的男人就是以前那條可愛的白色大狗，現在卻又覺得對方是個確確實實的男人。

擁抱的餘溫還殘存在懷裡，沐浴乳香氣還迴盪在鼻尖，有什麼卻不一樣了。


	3. Chapter 3

邕聖祐討厭的東西有很多。

冗長的會議、機車的主管、擁擠的地鐵、週五的加班。

但他最討厭的，還是冬日的雨天散步。

寒風刺骨的冬天已經夠令人討厭，再加上雨天簡直就是要逼死狗主人的節奏，不但要撐傘，還得護著毛小孩避免狗毛被雨水打溼，便便黏在潮溼的路上特別難清理，偏偏還是有那麼一條兩條看不懂臉色的犬類動物總愛選在這種時候吵著要出門。

「散步嘛──」跪在沙發上，姜丹尼爾皺著張臉拉著邕聖祐的手央求道，高大身形在老舊沙發上不停扭動，弄得週末陰雨寧靜的客廳不斷傳來嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。「好嘛好嘛！去散步啦！」

無動於衷地看著電視裡的料理節目，邕聖祐面無表情地動了動薄唇。「不去。」

姜丹尼爾一聽，表情有些崩潰。「為什麼？！我們已經很久沒去了！」

冷笑一聲，邕聖祐終於轉過頭看向姜丹尼爾。「你忘了上上週把家裡弄得一團亂的事情嗎？」

「那是很久以前的事了！」姜丹尼爾生氣地道。

對於狗狗來說，一個禮拜前的事情幾乎快等於上輩子的事情，更何況是上上禮拜，聽到自家主人拿上上輩子的事情翻舊帳，他耍賴般地倒在沙發上踢了踢腿。臉差點被那雙蹬來蹬去的長腿踢到，邕聖祐正要發作，卻見姜丹尼爾突然停止動作，爾後默默站起身走到廚房，不曉得在搗鼓什麼，再見他出來，卻看到他將以前自己給他買的散步用背帶套在脖子上，一手拉著那條連著背帶的牽繩，表情哀怨地往家門方向走去。

「你幹嘛？」懵懵地看著姜丹尼爾經過客廳走廊，邕聖祐問。

停下腳步，姜丹尼爾委屈地微嘟起嘴看向坐在沙發上的那個不負責任的狗主人。「散步。」晃了晃自己抓著牽繩的手，他賭氣地道：「我現在是人了，主人不去也沒關係，我可以自己蹓自己。」說完，姜丹尼爾那雙長腿邁開步伐就往家門玄關走去，剛打開門，鐵門卻被突然伸到門把上的手砰地一聲大力關上。

「我去！我去總行了吧！」鑽到姜丹尼爾與家門的縫隙間，邕聖祐一臉驚慌地張手抵著門，深怕姜丹尼爾就這樣出門給自己丟人，他趕緊伸手指向屋裡，「你給我去客廳裡等著！還有，把脖子上的東西給我拿掉！」

狗主人出門蹓狗時需要準備很多東西。背帶、牽繩不說，還得準備衛生紙、塑膠袋及兌了小蘇打的清水用來收拾狗狗在散步途中所產生的排泄物。作為合格的狗主人，邕聖祐一直以來都將這些瑣碎的散步用品裝在一個背包裡，故而當邕聖祐終於答應自己要去散步時，姜丹尼爾立馬從廚房的儲藏櫃裡掏出那個散步包包，開心地抱著包包站在玄關前搖頭晃腦。

「你抱著那個幹嘛？」換好衣服，拿著外套，邕聖祐看了眼姜丹尼爾裡的包包後面露疑惑地問道。

姜丹尼爾眨了眨眼。「不是要散步嗎？」

「不需要這個了。」從姜丹尼爾懷裡拿過包包，邕聖祐將之放到了一旁的鞋櫃上，「你現在是人了，要上廁所的話跟我說一聲，我幫你找洗手間。」

「喔…」聽了邕聖祐說的，姜丹尼爾跟在邕聖祐身後走出家門，門關上前，他依依不捨地看了最後一眼鞋櫃上那個以往陪伴自己度過愉快散步時光的散步用包包，不知道為什麼總覺得有點空落落的。

冬日雨天果然很冷，邕聖祐剛步出家門就打了個大噴嚏，回頭望去，只見姜丹尼爾身穿成套運動服，雖然神色如常，但仔細看就會發現整個人都在微微發抖。

哼，這種天氣還硬要出門散步，冷得跟狗一樣了吧。

搓著手臂，過去仗著自己那身皮毛，姜丹尼爾從不知道什麼叫冷得發抖，但如今變成人類，這才發現人類真是種脆弱的生物，這點冷都受不了。正當他冷得牙齒打顫，懷念著自己以前受每位狗主人稱讚的雪白狗毛時，一個溫暖柔軟的觸感從身後傳來。

「知道為什麼我說不出來散步了吧。」幫姜丹尼爾穿好羽絨服，邕聖祐攏了攏他的衣領後捏了捏他的臉頰。最近他總覺得捏姜丹尼爾的臉頰跟過去搓揉他的狗毛一樣具有治癒作用。「真是的…還以為自己跟以前一樣毛多嗎？」

臉頰被捏，姜丹尼爾反而開心得瞇起眼睛。「主人的手好冷啊。」說著，他伸手覆上了邕聖祐捏著自己臉頰的手，趁著邕聖祐鬆開臉頰肉的瞬間，他撒嬌般閉起眼蹭了蹭他冰涼的掌心。「難道因為主人毛很少，所以才這麼冷嗎？」

「你又知道我毛多還毛少！」紅著臉抽出手，摸著方才被姜丹尼爾蹭過的手，邕聖祐總覺得掌心癢得讓他心跳加速，「還有，說過到外面要叫我什麼？」

「聖祐哥…」看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾微微低下頭說道。

明明比自己體型還要龐大，但大概是狗性難移，姜丹尼爾總愛微微低下頭用艱難的角度可憐地仰望自己，看著姜丹尼爾裝可憐中又帶著裝可愛的模樣，邕聖祐只覺得自家薩摩耶真是扮無辜的箇中好手。

單身男子的公寓通常一切從簡，撐著家裡唯一一把雨傘，邕聖祐正煩惱著這麼一把小傘夠不夠兩個大男人撐，就見姜丹尼爾像個沒事人一樣跑到雨中央歡快地朝自己揮著手。「聖祐哥！快點！我們去公園！」

看到經過的兩個年輕女生對著他們兩人偷笑，邕聖祐低下頭遮起臉才撐著傘走過去。拉過姜丹尼爾到傘下，見他又一臉好奇地盯著深藍色的傘布四處打量，邕聖祐一邊拍去他髮頂與肩上的雨水，邊道：「從以前就喜歡淋雨，搞得全身濕答答的。」

正享受著主人對自己許久未見的萬千寵愛，姜丹尼爾剛瞇起眼睛卻在聽見邕聖祐接下來說的話驚得狗軀一震。

「剛好今晚來讓你試試自己洗澡好了。」

自從變成人類，對於洗澡，原先極為抗拒的姜丹尼爾終於放下了一點戒心，畢竟當他還是一條狗時，過熱的洗澡水淋到體溫偏高加之有濃密狗毛覆蓋的身體實在不怎麼舒適，洗澡時的隆隆水聲很嚇人，洗完澡後那轟轟吹著自己的風也很可怕，但變成人類後，洗澡似乎變成一件還不錯的事情，每天晚上，主人都會讓他坐在充滿泡泡的大箱子裡，輕輕地幫他用泡泡洗頭，洗完後還會溫柔地用毯子幫他擦乾，再幫他穿好衣服。

狗生中的極致享受也不過如此。

但一切前提是這些事情都是主人幫他做的。

成了人類後急遽減少的摸摸抱抱已經讓姜丹尼爾夠傷心了，假如連洗澡這件事情都得自己一條狗完成，那他這條家犬還當得有什麼樂趣可言？

正琢磨著該如何跟邕聖祐說他不要自己洗澡，走過熟悉的街區，一股陌生的味道突然竄入他敏感依舊的鼻子裡，急促地吸了兩口，姜丹尼爾立馬停住了腳。

「怎麼、哇──！丹尼爾！不行！」身旁的人影突然不見，邕聖祐狐疑地回過頭，不看還好，一看差點把自己給嚇死，只見姜丹尼爾默默走到一根電線桿邊，雙手正要往長羽絨服下方的褲頭探去，猜到這條笨狗打算做什麼，邕聖祐一個箭步衝到姜丹尼爾身旁抓住那雙狗爪變成的人手制止他進一步的動作。「你瘋了嘛？！」

像是沒聽見邕聖祐的制止，拉下褲頭，姜丹尼爾一臉認真，甚至有些嚴肅地瞪著那根電線桿下方的不明長條水漬說道：「聖祐哥等一下，我的地盤被占了，必須再標記一次才行。」

邕聖祐覺得自己年紀輕輕可能就必須先面臨高血壓的威脅，不然怎麼一聽姜丹尼爾說話就血壓飆高頭又暈。「標你媽！給我收回去！」咬牙切齒地用氣音罵道，他一把將姜丹尼爾運動褲拉到最高，也不顧對方會不會不舒服，抓著繫帶用力往兩旁一扯後直接在姜丹尼爾肚臍處綁了個紮實的雙層蝴蝶結。「不准亂標記！聽見沒有！」

「這、這怎麼行呢！」姜丹尼爾慌張地扯著被綁得死死的褲頭，「不標記的話我的地盤不就、」

「不行就是不行！」狠狠瞪著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐勾起嘴角，臉上那雙單眼皮讓他看上去陰惻惻的，「哼哼，面對現實吧，你的地盤已經沒有了，從你變成人的那一刻起你的地盤就只剩我床腳那塊地了。」

沒有了？

他辛辛苦苦憋著尿，每次還只尿一點點才占來的地盤沒有了？

姜丹尼爾無法相信自己聽到了什麼，打擊之深甚至讓他連已經走到了他最愛的公園都不知道，見姜丹尼爾一臉恍惚，邕聖祐覺得自己剛才似乎欺負他欺負得太狠了點，正想提議去旁邊咖啡車買點熱的來暖暖身子，卻見一個抱著小狗的熟悉人影朝他們直直走來。

「丹尼爾爸爸！」

「喔？」邕聖祐反射性地揮揮手打了招呼，看到那人懷中像隻泰迪熊般小巧可愛的紅棕色貴賓犬才想到這人是誰，「巧可爸爸？」

被稱為巧可爸爸的人是個年輕男子，因為都去同一間獸醫院做寵物健檢才認識的，不曉得算是什麼關係，兩人也就沒特別互通姓名，看上去年紀與邕聖祐相仿，說話總帶點娘氣。邕聖祐雖然是個同性戀，但自認為挺爺們兒的，因此每次見到巧可爸爸那總在他面前來回筆劃的蓮花指，心裡都有些無法適應，而大概正是因為這股莫名的牴觸，腦袋十分體貼地讓他總忘了巧可爸爸長什麼模樣，唯有從那隻穿著粉色澎裙、總被他抱在懷裡的紅棕貴賓才能認出來者何人，在邕聖祐眼中可謂其實際本體無誤。

「丹尼爾爸爸，出來散步啊？」朝邕聖祐空無一物的背後探了探頭，掐著喉嚨般，巧可爸爸尾音上揚地問：「丹尼爾呢？怎麼不見我們丹尼爾？」

看了眼站在身旁，到現在還尚未從衝擊中平復的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐乾笑了幾聲。「最近工作忙，把丹尼爾放回老家了。」

巧可爸爸明瞭地哦了聲，安撫著懷裡不停想脫離自己掌控往前爆衝的巧可，他換了個更為牢固的姿勢後又好奇地看向站在邕聖祐身旁，體型健壯、面露愁容的憂鬱帥哥。「那這位是？」

「我的遠房表弟。」邕聖祐道，並不打算自找麻煩地說出姜丹尼爾的名字。

帥哥的親戚果然都是帥哥。臉色微紅地看了眼始終只是陰鬱地望著前方草皮的陌生男人，巧可爸爸正想繼續追問邕聖祐他遠房表弟姓甚名誰，一個不注意，懷中的紅棕色貴賓卻撲到了那陌生男子的身上。「啊！巧可！不行！」

不知是被突然撲上來的同類驚到，還是被那高出一般男聲八度的尖銳叫聲嚇的，姜丹尼爾全身抖了一下才身手敏捷地接住朝自己撲來卻險些摔到地上的貴賓狗，在聞到熟悉的氣味後，抱著自己的犬類朋友，他驚喜地大叫了聲：「巧可！」

「咦？」看著剛剛還一臉憂鬱的文藝帥哥親暱地抱著他的寵物犬，巧可爸爸疑惑地看向邕聖祐，「你表弟怎麼會知道巧可…」

「剛、剛剛聽我們叫的啊！」邕聖祐機智地回，「他可喜歡狗了！丹尼爾不在他跟我抱怨了好久、」

「可我就是丹尼、唔…！」

用力捂住姜丹尼爾的嘴，邕聖祐皮笑肉不笑地瞪向險些自爆身分的笨狗，「你不是一直吵著想散步嗎？不如你帶巧可去散步，我跟巧可爸爸剛好有話要聊，嗯？」轉頭看向明顯困惑的巧可爸爸，知道對方對自己的外貌有好感，他露出了個自認為最顛倒眾生的微笑，「可以嗎？」

正面迎擊邕聖祐的笑容，巧可爸爸呆楞地點點頭，就這麼把自己的狗賣了。

見成功轉移焦點，邕聖祐一邊用下巴指了指公園那片大草皮，示意姜丹尼爾帶著狗趕緊走，一邊故作親切地摟上巧可爸爸的肩膀，說著要請他喝咖啡順帶聊聊育犬經云云。

抱著狗友，姜丹尼爾可憐地看著主人的背影，見邕聖祐連連回頭用眼神威脅，他只好聽話地獨自朝草皮走去。

「巧可，」走在雨後濕潤的草地上，顛了顛懷中的紅貴賓，姜丹尼爾抓上牠的前腳玩弄似地揮了揮，「你還認得我對吧？我是丹尼爾啊…」似乎對沒有人認得自己感到有些傷心，姜丹尼爾氣餒地嘆了口氣，正想放下在懷裡不停扭動的巧可，卻聽見下方傳來一個帶著濃厚地方口音的低沈聲音。

『別隨便玩別人的手啊。』

低頭望向懷中的巧可，見牠用那雙圓滾滾的眼睛一個勁盯著自己，姜丹尼爾楞了一會兒才發現原來他在變為人後並沒有失去與同類溝通的能力，當下欣喜若狂地一把將巧可高舉到半空中。「巧可！你果然還認得我！」

『哇操！怎麼這麼高？！趕緊放俺下來！』

被姜丹尼爾一雙大掌掐在腹部，巧可只能左右猛烈搖晃起頭部與屁股，邊掙扎邊嗚咽著，旁人望上去有些可憐，姜丹尼爾聽在耳裡卻是一個聲音粗啞的男人正罵咧咧地吼叫著。

慌忙地將巧可放在地上，看著牠甩動身體，整理身上被自己弄得凌亂的毛髮，姜丹尼爾不太適應這完全俯視的角度，想想後便蹲了下去，縮起身體假裝自己還和過去一樣。

『裙子亂了，給俺弄順。』見眼前有著丹尼爾氣味的人類只是呆呆地蹲在旁邊看著自己瞎忙，巧可語氣不善地命令道。

姜丹尼爾乖巧地伸出手為巧可撥了撥身上的粉色裙擺。「巧可，你記得我吧？我是丹尼爾啊。」

斜睨了眼面前的人類，巧可繞著那龐大的人類軀體轉了圈，知道巧可在尋找什麼，姜丹尼爾抬起屁股友善地湊到了牠濕潤的黑色狗鼻前。

『丹尼爾？你怎麼變成人類的樣子了？』確認過氣味，是丹尼爾沒錯，巧可抬起前腳用狗掌撥了撥丹尼爾的膝蓋，『你的項圈呢？』

想起那早已戴不下的黑色項圈，姜丹尼爾沮喪地低下頭，「戴不下了…主人說人不戴項圈的。」

『沒有項圈怎麼行！』巧可雖然體型嬌小，但論起年齡與身為寵物犬的資歷，在在都是丹尼爾的前輩，聽見丹尼爾沒法再戴那象徵著家犬光榮的項圈，牠激動地低吼幾聲，『沒有項圈誰還知道你是有主人的？！』

聞言，姜丹尼爾原先便有些下垂的眼角更垂了。「別提了…主人連罐罐都不讓我吃了…」

似乎是大受衝擊，巧可四條腿向後退了幾步。『連、連罐罐都沒了？』

終於有狗能理解他的感受，像是要將所有苦水一次傾吐而出，姜丹尼爾委屈地蹲在地上，將這兩個禮拜發生的所有事情都鉅細靡遺地跟巧可說了，講到激動處，他洩憤似地用手耙了耙冬日乾枯的草地，才下過雨的土地潮溼泥濘，烏黑的泥巴全卡進了被邕聖祐修剪得圓滑平整的指甲中。「連占地盤都不行！」姜丹尼爾面帶崩潰地大聲抱怨：「不占地盤我怎麼劃領域！怎麼宣示主權！又要怎麼保護主人呢？！」

從沒聽過有不占地盤的公狗，巧可此時腦袋一片混亂，但總覺得作為前輩有開導年輕犬隻的義務，牠只好硬著頭皮結結巴巴地安慰道：『沒、沒關係的，你主人還是愛你的嘛！不占地盤…總比蛋蛋不見好啊！』

流傳在公狗間的傳說：當某天主人面露哀淒地賞你一根狗餅乾，帶你到充滿奇怪氣味與有著很多同類的地方，在又冰又硬的床上睡一覺後，醒來你的蛋蛋就不見了。

姜丹尼爾跟巧可一人一狗同時抖了兩抖。恐怖的都市傳說。

「但主人也跟以前不一樣了…」嘆了口氣，姜丹尼爾用手指戳著濕潤的草地，「對我好兇好兇…很少摸我，舔舔跟抱抱也都沒有了，還說抱抱是人類生寶寶才能做的。公的人類間不能生小寶寶，這我是知道的…」想到每每討抱討摸時邕聖祐尷尬的表情以及這兩週幾乎等於零的肢體接觸，姜丹尼爾傷心地歪歪頭，突然覺得鼻子怪怪的，眼睛一陣一陣地發熱。「主人真的還喜歡我嗎…？」

感受到年輕同伴的難過，巧可將前掌搭在姜丹尼爾的膝蓋上，留下了個清晰的泥巴爪印，正想再多安慰幾句，過往夜半的一個畫面卻突然閃過腦海。

『公的人類間能生寶寶的。』

抬頭看向巧可，姜丹尼爾一臉狐疑地眨眨眼。

知道面前的年輕狗朋友不相信自己，巧可抬起前腳在姜丹尼爾臉前晃了晃，『是真的！俺看過的！』不曉得該如何表達腦中一閃而過的畫面，巧可焦急地在原地轉著圈，『就、就跟我們生寶寶一樣的！不過是公的跟公的…』

「真的？」在狗生關鍵的抱抱上燃起了一線希望，姜丹尼爾直起身認真地望向正猛烈搖著尾巴的巧可，「公的人類嗎？怎麼做的？」

『頭低點，俺跟你說說。』

畢竟是前輩，姜丹尼爾聽話地低下身，但過去還是條狗時明明四肢長度差不多，變成人後後腿不知怎地偏偏長了許多，姜丹尼爾蹲得辛苦，想想巧可一天到晚被主人抱來抱去，應該也不會介意，便將他一把抓起舉到了面前，與自己平視對話。

從咖啡攤買完熱飲，邕聖祐與巧可爸爸剛走到草皮上，遠遠便看見姜丹尼爾無視來來往往其他路人的關愛眼神，正臉色凝重地一手抱胸一手由下至上托著巧可喃喃自語著，標準虐狗姿勢讓他嚇得趕緊端著兩杯熱飲，也不管長褲褲管會不會被泥水濺濕，啪噠啪噠地踩著積水的草地就這麼跑了過去。

「丹尼爾！」帶著怒意，邕聖祐小聲用氣音喚道，表情因緊張而有些扭曲，「不可以欺負朋友！還不趕快把巧可放下！壞狗！」

正在跟巧可請益著公人類間的閨房密事，沒發現邕聖祐靠近，姜丹尼爾硬生生地被這充滿訓誡的叫喚嚇了一跳，手一鬆，巧可就這麼被他從手裡往空中丟了出去，好在邕聖祐眼明手快，馬上扔下手裡那兩杯熱飲才堪堪在巧可落地前接住那小巧的身軀，被邕聖祐隨手一扔的兩杯熱拿鐵卻不幸落在姜丹尼爾腳邊，滾燙的咖啡全潑在了他紅色運動褲褲腳上，燙得他縮起腳忍不住輕叫了聲。

「啊！嘶…」

「哎呀！」剛好看見這一幕，巧可爸爸從邕聖祐手中接過看上去還驚魂未定的紅貴賓後擔心地皺起眉頭，「表弟，你沒事吧？」

朝巧可爸爸看了眼，方才一心只想著要接住巧可，並沒注意到周遭情形，邕聖祐此時隨著巧可爸爸的視線往下望去，卻見姜丹尼爾褲腳濕了一片，再看旁邊是剛剛拿的咖啡杯，知道發生了什麼，顧不上有誰站在旁邊，邕聖祐白著張臉立馬蹲下身拉起面前的褲管檢查傷勢。

「丹尼爾！沒事吧？對不起、對不起…都是我不好！哦…一定很痛…」見自己竟然粗心大意地害自家狗狗受傷，看著那白皙小腿上被燙得通紅的肌膚，再想到以前丹尼爾每當受傷時發出的無助嗚咽聲，他心疼地朝著那片燙傷邊呼著氣邊道，全然忘記一個大男人在眾目睽睽之下蹲下來幫另一個大男人呼小腿燙傷是個多麼獵奇的場景，更將姜丹尼爾這個極易引起誤會的名字直接脫口而出。

燙傷的部位火辣辣地疼，但見邕聖祐蹲下來跟從前一樣哄他，重新感受到主人滿滿的關心，抬著腳，姜丹尼爾笑得一雙眼睛都快沒了。「聖祐哥，我沒事了，你呼完我就沒事了。」

邕聖祐扶著那被浸得滿是咖啡香味褲腳的手僵了僵。

他在做什麼？在自己眼前的明明是人類的姜丹尼爾而非薩摩耶犬的丹尼爾，然而一看到那被滾燙咖啡濺到的褲管他卻整個人都慌了，只顧著姜丹尼爾的傷勢，心急如焚得什麼都忘了。

他這是怎麼了？

不對勁。不管是看到姜丹尼爾被燙到時的那股心疼，還是現在耳膜邊因為隱約意識到什麼而吵得驚人的心跳聲，一切都不對勁。

「咳咳…」站在旁邊，看著面前這對表兄弟兄友弟恭的模樣卻莫名感到一陣尷尬臉紅，巧可爸爸抱著巧可往後退了幾步，懷疑的視線直直地落在兩人身上。「表弟的名字…也叫丹尼爾的嗎？」

緩緩站起身，對剛才的衝動懊悔萬分，邕聖祐閉起眼在內心罵了自己一通才轉過頭不好意思地笑道：「很巧吧？丹尼爾真是個好名字呢哈哈哈…」

巧可爸爸跟著乾笑著附和了幾聲，但見他眼底那早已根深蒂固的古怪神色，邕聖祐卻知道以後大概不會再在寵物醫院看到那個翹著蓮花指叫他丹尼爾爸爸的身影了。

回到家，讓姜丹尼爾乖乖坐在沙發上，邕聖祐蹬掉腳上的運動鞋，先是跑進浴室放洗澡水，爾後就跑到臥室翻箱倒櫃了一番，從櫥櫃裡翻出急救箱，仔仔細細幫那雪白的腳脖子上好藥後才終於鬆了口氣。

畢竟是從小養到大的崽，就跟自己兒子一樣，兒子受傷會心疼那是天經地義，心急會心跳如鼓那是理所當然。在心裡自我辯白並得到滿意解釋後，拍了拍被他用繃帶捆得約等於另一卷繃帶卷的腳踝，邕聖祐從沙發上站起身，看著姜丹尼爾回望自己的乖巧模樣，突然覺得自己兒子不但聽話，長得還真他媽帥氣逼人，一股莫名的驕傲感油然而生，便帶著慈父般的微笑掐了掐姜丹尼爾軟嫩的臉頰。

「疼死你。」皺起鼻頭，邕聖祐寵溺地罵了聲。「也不曉得閃，傻狗。」

明明就是邕聖祐不小心亂扔熱飲的錯，卻把受傷的鍋全蓋在傷患頭上，姜丹尼爾聽了卻也不生氣，只是一個勁地為主人久未展現的親暱與關愛開心得直笑。

當真是條傻狗。

放開被自己掐得發紅的臉頰肉，邕聖祐將急救箱收進原先的櫥櫃後順手拿了套衣服，回頭就對跛著腳跟上來的姜丹尼爾朝門外指了指：「進浴室吧，該洗澡了。」

完了。被主人久違的寵愛沖昏頭，姜丹尼爾早就把今天邕聖祐要放他自己洗澡的事情拋到腦後。好不容易才一步步跳到邕聖祐臥室，扶著門框，姜丹尼爾露出半張臉搖了搖頭，「今天很乾淨，不用洗澡。」

看著被那雙沾滿泥土的爪子印上十道爪印的門框，邕聖祐額角抽了抽。「不行，你現在是人，人每天都洗澡的。」

姜丹尼爾猶豫了一下。「那主人幫我…」

正拆著為姜丹尼爾新買的內褲，聽見那半是撒嬌半是哀求的語氣，邕聖祐手一頓，內褲就不小心掉到了地上。

姜丹尼爾變成人後，他仍保持著過去的習慣天天幫他洗澡，雖然稍嫌麻煩，但總歸是自己狗兒子，洗也洗得頗為甘願，但自從上次那一個擁抱後，每當他看到姜丹尼爾的裸體，心總是會噗通噗通、不受控制地狂跳，尤其洗到下半身時，一見那沈睡在幽祕森林裡的驚人東西，臉便熱得他腦袋發暈，只好移開雙眼隔著浴球胡亂幫他擦洗一通，也不曉得究竟有沒有洗乾淨，故而，為了姜丹尼爾的生理衛生以及他自己的身體健康，邕聖祐認為該是時候讓姜丹尼爾自己解決洗澡這件事情。

話又說回來，丹尼爾以前的他也不是沒看過，怎麼變成人尺寸就差這麼多？是丹尼爾本來就是狗界鄉民，還是許願變成人還有這種半買半相送的福利？邊想邊撿起掉到床邊的內褲，邕聖祐心裡疑惑，視線便不由自主瞄上面前男人的襠部，看著運動褲下方那隱約的輪廓，喉頭便下意識地上下動了動。

「主人？」見邕聖祐只是一個勁地盯著自己的下面不說話，姜丹尼爾無辜地歪了歪頭。

抬起頭，對上頭頂上方姜丹尼爾那雙純潔的狗狗眼，邕聖祐覺得自己真是思想太過汙穢，枉為狗父。「…最後一次喔。明天開始你要自己洗。」

「嗯！」姜丹尼爾燦笑著點頭，沒給邕聖祐時間反悔，他跛著腳將他的專屬洗澡小弟推進浴室，熟練地脫掉衣服，暗自盤算著明天該用什麼方法讓邕聖祐幫他洗澡。

趁著姜丹尼爾脫衣服的空檔，捲起褲管與袖口，邕聖祐光腳踏進浴室，往浴缸裡倒入泡泡浴粉後攪了攪池水，直到一缸子的水泛起白色泡沫，才拿出剛才準備好的塑膠袋套在姜丹尼爾燙傷的腳上，讓他坐進浴缸，獨露出一隻長腿掛在浴缸邊上。

「你啊，也未免太大隻了。」邊用浴球搓洗著姜丹尼爾精壯緊實的手臂，邕聖祐邊道，「洗起來比洗我自己還費勁。」

邕聖祐說的是實話。姜丹尼爾一百八十公分的身高，與自己相差無幾，偏偏肩比他寬，身材比他壯，每幫他洗一次澡，邕聖祐都覺得自己像剛跑完半碼馬拉松，再加上洗自己的力氣，剛剛好跑完全碼。

「要是你以後都能自己洗的話就省事多了。」

單手玩著池裡的泡沫，姜丹尼爾一臉若有所思地聽著邕聖祐的抱怨，明顯心不在焉，見狀，邕聖祐拿起一旁的蓮蓬頭，開了溫水就朝姜丹尼爾頭頂淋下去，對方卻像習以為常，伸伸舌頭吐出水，他抹了把臉後依照本能地甩了甩頭，帶著泡沫的髒水就這麼全甩在了邕聖祐身上。

「丹尼爾！」低頭看向胸前被水浸濕後黏在身上幾近透明的襯衫，邕聖祐怒喊道，「不是說過不能甩的嘛！」

為了幫姜丹尼爾洗澡而捱在浴缸邊，邕聖祐下身早在動作間被滴下來的洗澡水浸濕，現在又被浴缸裡的人甩得一臉的水，全身上下除了背部便無一處乾燥的部位，混著泡沫的洗澡水又黏又滑，濕衣服貼在身上又冷又不舒服，氣姜丹尼爾恩將仇報，邕聖祐從塑膠板凳上蹭地站起，正想好好教訓這條不知感恩的狗，光著的腳卻踩到浴室磁磚地上的洗澡水，一個打滑，整個人便往浴缸的方向倒去，眼見即將就這麼撲入水中，邕聖祐長手一伸，趕緊貼住浴缸裡側的牆壁，才堪堪在壓上姜丹尼爾的裸體前打住。

邕聖祐滑倒得突然，安坐在浴缸裡的姜丹尼爾顯然被嚇到，他一臉驚恐地望向正上方同樣一臉驚魂未定的邕聖祐，見自家主人瞪著一雙圓眼匍匐在上空，肌膚隱隱約約從被水打濕的襯衫下透出，半截纖腰因為過度伸展的動作裸露在外，姜丹尼爾的狗腦袋靈光一閃，突然想起了巧可稍早在公園描繪的情景，一雙手就從水底下伸出，朝上環抱住了那正橫亙在自己上方，膚色若隱若現的胸膛。

才解除一項危機，邕聖祐剛在背上使力想要站直身體，原先拱起的腰卻因為姜丹尼爾這一抱又塌了下去，手掌向下滑了幾公分，險些栽進水裡。「丹、丹尼爾？這是幹嘛？」凹起手指，他緊緊抓著因霧氣而變得冰冷濕滑的牆壁，為了抵消身上一直將他往下拽的力道，整個後背肌肉僵硬得不行，撐著的後頸更痠得逼他趕緊甩甩頭大聲叫道：「趕快放開，我撐得好痠！」

「不要。」對於缺乏運動的上班族身體究竟有多脆弱一無所知，姜丹尼爾聽了反而抱得更緊，提起光裸的上胸，恨不得整個人貼上去，「主人平常都不抱抱我，現在好不容易抱住了，我才不要放開呢！」

現在是說這個的時候嗎？！艱難地仰起頭試圖紓緩後頸的痠痛感，壓抑住內心的怒火，邕聖祐猛力點了點頭，似討好又似敷衍地說：「好好好…等你洗完澡再說，現在先放開…」

「不要。」撐起上半身，姜丹尼爾伸長脖子將臉埋進了眼前平坦的胸膛中，被熱水捂得有些發燙的臉頰在觸碰到冰涼布料時讓他忍不住打了個激零，一股安心卻在感受到那薄透襯衫下邕聖祐的體溫與心跳聲後像溫熱的洗澡水般漸漸漫了上來，「主人跟貓一樣狡猾，一定是騙我的。」

這條死狗變成人後廢話怎麼這麼多？「哪有，」胸部被姜丹尼爾一顆濕答答的腦袋磨蹭來磨蹭去，早已不曉得究竟是誰在洗澡，面對眼下這又可愛又可恨的情況，邕聖祐哭笑不得地喊了聲冤，爾後軟下聲音語帶安撫地道：「我什麼時候騙過你，嗯？」

緊緊貼在邕聖祐胸前，那句輕哼穿過他柔軟的臟器與單薄的胸腔，隨著呼吸起伏鑽進姜丹尼爾耳裡，模糊卻同時清晰得讓他心尖顫了顫，臉便不由自主地朝那溫熱的軀體貼得更近了些。「…主人說人類只有生小寶寶時才抱抱。」

看著還撐在牆壁上的雙手，邕聖祐想了想，平常人是不會沒事就摟摟抱抱，覺得自己說的並不算錯，原先眼底還殘存的疑惑瞬間一掃而空。「是只有生小寶寶時才抱啊。」

邕聖祐回得理所當然，朦朧的聲音聽在耳裡讓姜丹尼爾有些氣悶。「主人還說公的人類間不能生小寶寶。」

冤枉啊！狗大人！「那也沒錯啊？！你什麼時候見過公狗生小寶寶！你他媽能生就生給我看啊！」

被姜丹尼爾突如其來的執拗搞得有些莫名，邕聖祐忍無可忍地大聲罵道，聲音在狹小空曠的浴室裡迴盪了幾秒才完全消散，姜丹尼爾卻一反常態地並未因此退卻，反而向後仰起頭望向仍撐在半空的人，一雙眼睛澄澈得不含一絲雜質，說出的話卻汙穢得讓邕聖祐不禁紅了耳朵。

「但巧可看過公的人類生小寶寶的。」姜丹尼爾說，不知是無心還是有意，他攀在邕聖祐背上的手指輕輕摩挲了下，「…就跟我們生小寶寶一樣的姿勢。」

操。巧可，你這樣我以後怎麼教小孩？

被姜丹尼爾盯得發毛，邕聖祐不安地開始扭動起身體，只想趕快從這尷尬的狀況中逃脫，殊不知姜丹尼爾的動作卻比他快了一步，保持著一腳掛在浴缸外的高難度姿勢，他單腳跪在浴缸裡，完全撐起上身後他單手抓上邕聖祐的肩膀，一邊緩慢地將他扶正，另一手卻不安份地鑽入了邕聖祐早已失去遮蔽能力的襯衫下，撫摸起主人光滑纖細的腰腹。

「丹、丹尼爾…等、你、你先冷靜一點…」母胎單身二十多年，邕聖祐沒談過任何戀愛，遑論被人這樣大膽地觸碰，在那隻手摸上側腰的瞬間，他紅著臉慌亂地伸手想阻止姜丹尼爾在自己身上亂摸的狗爪，但眼前那人一如既往、真摯而專注的神情卻讓他原先抵死不從的掙扎彈指間化為欲拒還迎的推搡，連邕聖祐自己都不敢相信他竟然對姜丹尼爾這番帶有挑逗意味的觸碰毫無厭惡感。

甚至對下一步抱有隱約的期待。

他肯定是瘋了。

姜丹尼爾從沒看過邕聖祐這副神情。

他曾見識過剛出生沒多久的狗寶寶，依稀記得牠們帶著粉色的鼻尖與肉墊，還有那雙因為無力而微微瞇起的濕潤雙眼，可憐地哼哼唧唧的模樣讓他只想把世上所有的罐罐與狗餅乾都給牠。

而他的主人現在就跟記憶中的狗寶寶一模一樣。

突然覺得莫名地渴，看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾舔了舔嘴，不知不覺間完全脫離洗澡水的身體有些發冷，單腳跪上浴缸邊緣，他本能地捱近邕聖祐此時透著粉色、同樣潮溼的軀體，看著那正用狗寶寶般的眼神望著自己的主人，他只覺得一股奇異的感覺正逐漸從下腹傳來。「主人，你喜歡我嗎？」

「我、」理智在腦袋裡叫囂著面前的男人不是真的男人，而是他家那條只會伸著舌頭傻笑的大白狗，邕聖祐卻覺得心臟正猛力敲著理智的房門，咆嘯著另一個事實。「我…」

「這世界上，我最喜歡的就是主人喔。」按照下午巧可所教的，姜丹尼爾彎下腰再次把臉埋入邕聖祐胸前，「所以，主人最近都不抱抱我、舔舔我，讓我很傷心…」委屈地說著，找到了巧可說的，人類生小寶寶時都會又舔又咬的凸起點，姜丹尼爾用鼻尖輕輕蹭上了邕聖祐從透明襯衫下透出的咖啡色乳首。

見狀，邕聖祐害羞地驚叫了聲。「丹、丹尼爾…！」

「不過，」一向都很聽主人的話，被邕聖祐伸手抵上腦袋，姜丹尼爾移開輕觸著那小巧乳尖的鼻子，直起身，他走出浴缸一把將邕聖祐摟進了懷裡。「既然公的人類間可以生寶寶，那就表示只要主人跟我生寶寶的話，就能跟以前一樣舔舔跟抱抱了，對吧？」說著，他展開了個燦爛的笑容，也不等邕聖祐做任何反應，隨即依照人類生寶大師巧可的指導，張口輕輕含住了主人的嘴。

不對！不對！不對！「唔、」

被姜丹尼爾那一笑晃得有些失神，來不及閃躲而被吻得正著的邕聖祐驚愕地瞪大雙眼，對於現在正發生著什麼除了難以置信外還是難以置信，大受衝擊得連姜丹尼爾趁勢鑽入口腔中的舌頭都沒察覺，直到被吻得雙腳發軟才趕緊攀住眼前的寬肩。

這吻技！明明是條狗，怎麼會這麼熟練！

姜丹尼爾並不曉得人類管這叫什麼，只知道邕聖祐的嘴好軟，裡頭好甜，舌頭伸進去又濕又暖，和主人的舌頭打架好舒服好舒服，舒服得他肚子又開始感覺怪怪的，於是趕緊放開與邕聖祐相貼的嘴，看著懷裡滿臉通紅的人可憐巴巴地嘟著嘴說：「主人…我、我覺得…下面…好像有點怪怪的…」

作為狗的丹尼爾剛成年不久，從沒發過情，自然不曉得下面突然間的硬挺是什麼情況，只覺得平時尿尿的地方脹得難受，下腹一陣一陣的緊，但身為成年男人的邕聖祐卻完全知道正抵著自己大腿根的東西是怎麼回事，一張臉瞬間像個美容院招牌燈，在紅白青三色間不停來回轉換。

這尺寸！躺著時就那樣，站起來果然驚人！

看著姜丹尼爾腿間從濃密森林中探出頭的分身，邕聖祐睜大著眼暗自驚嘆，卻在那滾燙堅硬的柱狀物在次頂上自己時恢復清醒。

不對！他在想什麼？就快被自家狗兒子侵犯，竟還有閑情逸致用目光測量兒子莫名偉岸的分身，順帶驚歎原來那些年他餵的狗糧最後都去了那個不可明述的地方，邕聖祐覺得自己真是蠢到家，伸手就要把姜丹尼爾推開，但初次經歷這些的姜丹尼爾渾身都不對勁，感覺到自家主人不但不安慰自己，甚至還開始奮力掙扎抗拒，心裡瞬間委屈氾濫，一雙手便越收越緊，最後整個人都貼到了邕聖祐的身上，皺著張俊臉彆扭地擺動起腰。

「唔…哼嗯…主人…」

就像亟欲宣洩某種東西，姜丹尼爾只覺得全身上下難受得緊，只有當下身蹭上邕聖祐的大腿時才堪堪得以緩解，於是便什麼也不顧，緊緊抱著邕聖祐就開始向前不停頂弄，嘴裡還不停喃喃唸著主人、主人兩個字，讓邕聖祐羞得整個人都快暈過去。

同樣身為男人，邕聖祐可以理解這種慾望滅頂卻求而不得時的飢渴，面前姜丹尼爾雖然動作粗魯又放蕩，但臉上卻是一副極為可憐的模樣，當下便讓他心軟地回抱住姜丹尼爾不停聳動的身體，心想讓他用自己的腿打一發飛機也不是什麼難事，總歸自己養條公狗多多少少都得經歷一次，只是這條公狗突然變成男人罷了。

正當邕聖祐放下心中雜念，紅著張臉任由姜丹尼爾抱著自己胡亂搖擺時，原來如波浪般一陣又一陣的衝撞卻愕然停止，接著就見一團煙霧突地從懷裡竄升而出，嗆得他不得不放開姜丹尼爾閉起雙眼往後退，而當煙霧逐漸消散，邕聖祐再走上前，原先還光裸的姜丹尼爾卻消失得無影無蹤，只剩一條渾身溼淋淋的白色薩摩耶倒在地上。

「丹尼爾？！」


	4. Chapter 4

與丹尼爾變成人的狀況相比，丹尼爾變回狗的情形顯然輕鬆很多，雖然那天晚上著實把邕聖祐嚇得不輕，但在去過獸醫院──以健康檢查的名義──徹底檢查一遍後，知道丹尼爾身體並無異狀，邕聖祐便放下了心。

一切都回到了常軌。

上班、下班、公園散步，日子回到了以前單純的狀態，若非屋子裡還殘留著男孩留下的些許痕跡，邕聖祐幾乎要以為前兩個禮拜發生的所有都只是自己因為一個人生活太過寂寞而妄想出來的夢境。

拿著從洗衣籃裡掏出的，那條褲腳上沾著咖啡汙漬的運動長褲，站在洗衣機前，那張眼角落著顆芝麻粒大小的黑痣、笑起來像個孩子般單純的臉孔突然在他腦海中一閃而過。

那個丹尼爾很吵，沒事總愛纏在身邊討要自己的撫摸或擁抱，像個亟需他人關注的小孩；明明長得那麼高大，卻好像有些膽小，聽到洗衣機運轉聲或其他現代科技所發出的不明聲響，總會默默站到他身後，看著機器露出一臉警惕的模樣，只差沒有遵循本性嘶牙咧嘴地汪汪叫；缺乏常識、不受控制、充滿意外──卻讓人莫名想念。

這個家，以前有這麼大嗎？

這棟公寓怎麼安靜得像幢鬼屋一樣？

第一次，邕聖祐覺得這個家冷清得讓人感到孤獨。

抓著那條褲子，明知道應該把它丟進洗衣機裡與其他髒衣服一起洗淨上頭的汙垢，邕聖祐卻怎麼也放不了手。

這是最後一件丹尼爾穿過的衣服了。

猶豫之際，一股力道突然頂向後膝，撞得他不由得彎下了腿，眼看就要重心不穩地朝旁倒去，邕聖祐趕緊伸手攀住洗衣機邊緣，手上的長褲就這麼隨著他放手的動作掉進洗衣機裡。

啊。

往後瞪去，只見罪魁禍首正乖巧地叼著一顆球坐在地上，晃著尾巴的模樣可愛得令人生氣。

大概是從邕聖祐的眼神中讀取到不悅的信息，丹尼爾將口裡的球放到地上，用濕潤的鼻尖將那顆邕聖祐昨天散步隨手從寵物店買回來的球往前頂了頂後，可憐巴巴地由下往上地看向站在前方的主人。

見狀，邕聖祐嘆了口氣。

他在想什麼呢？丹尼爾不就在這裡嗎？

他並沒離開，只是變回了原先的模樣：一條狗。一條什麼都不知道、什麼都不懂，一天到晚只知道吃喝拉撒、散步玩樂的狗。

『他』從來不是『他』，而是『牠』。

蹲下身，邕聖祐拿起地上被丹尼爾的口水浸得濕潤的塑膠球用力捏了兩下，在見丹尼爾對塑膠球發出的聲響有反應後，他笑著將球往客廳的方向丟去。

這才是他們該有的生活。

換好西裝，再次理了理往後梳的瀏海，確定準備就緒，邕聖祐拿著公事包走出臥室，丹尼爾此時正窩在客廳地板上啃著那顆塑膠球，球體因為擠壓而發出的嘰嘰聲淒厲宛如一聲聲呼救，邕聖祐聽在耳裡卻只是笑著走過去摸了摸正在向塑膠球殘忍施虐的兇手。

薩摩耶犬雪白柔軟的毛髮在掌中就像融在口裡的棉花糖，綿密而細緻，寵物專用沐浴精的香氣帶著一股薰衣草味，療癒得讓邕聖祐不禁瞇起了眼睛，他想在上班前抱一抱眼前啃球啃得專注的丹尼爾，最後卻因為怕狗毛沾上西裝而作罷。

「丹尼爾…乖乖等我回家喔。」蹲在木地板上，邕聖祐笑著拍了拍丹尼爾的頭，「今天要做簡報，如果順利拿下客戶的話，回來買貴的罐罐給你吃，好嗎？」

丹尼爾沒有回答。

邕聖祐知道，牠再也不會回答了。

主人又去上班了。

躺在地板上，聽到熟悉的關門聲，丹尼爾吐出嘴裡的球後像嘆息般用鼻子大大哼出了一口氣。

怎麼就變回來了呢？丹尼爾不解地想。

是因為洗澡的關係嗎？但牠每天都有洗澡啊。

還是因為肚子痛的關係呢？說起來那感覺真是太奇怪了，全身又麻又癢的，該不會生病之外還長跳蚤了？

丹尼爾甩甩頭，否決掉這個可能。牠那麼愛乾淨的一條狗，怎麼可以長跳蚤！

或許這個願望本來就只能維持這麼久也不一定。

趴在地上，丹尼爾望向落地窗，只見窗外藍天白雲，是冬日裡難得的晴朗天氣，丹尼爾卻只希望現在趕緊到晚上，讓牠再向星星許一次願。

雖然變成人很累，要穿衣服，主人又會對牠差別待遇，不能吃罐罐狗餅乾、不能隨意尿尿劃地盤，但牠不想主人不開心。

自從牠變回狗後，主人每天看著牠時看起來都好傷心。

牠知道的，主人的嘴巴雖然在笑，主人的眼睛卻在哭。

牠沒辦法說話，沒辦法安慰主人，便只好陪主人玩，希望主人能開心一點，但無論牠將自己的玩具給主人，或是邀主人一起玩丟球遊戲，主人都只會淡淡地用那雙哭著的眼睛笑。

牠不要這樣。

如果牠不吃罐罐、不吃狗餅乾、不劃地盤、不散步、不吵不鬧，主人是不是就能跟從前一樣對牠笑呢？

如果牠不是一條狗，而是人的話，主人是不是便能打起精神了呢？

丹尼爾不知道答案，牠只能再次向星星許願，希望主人能開心點，但自從變回狗後，無論牠如何仰望夜空，那天夜裡的星星卻再也沒出現過。

牠已經不知道該怎麼辦了。

趴在地上，丹尼爾又用鼻子哼了口氣，往自己狗窩裡這幾天猛然堆積起來的玩具覷了眼，卻怎麼也提不起興趣。

牠大概生病了。

走到廚房，丹尼爾窩在櫥櫃與櫥櫃間的角落，躺到冰冷的磁磚地上後閉起眼睛沈沈睡去。

牠做了個夢。夢裡有星星，有那個閃閃發光會唱歌的、被主人稱之為電視的盒子，主人在那個盒子裡開心地笑著，牠也很開心，牠想跟主人一起在那個盒子裡卻怎麼也進不去，伸出爪子，牠碰了碰盒子想就這樣鑽進去，盒子卻被牠的爪子推下了高高的櫥櫃，裡頭的主人看起來很害怕，牠也很害怕，牠怕盒子摔到地上、怕主人會受傷，但無論牠怎麼試圖往前跑、怎麼用爪子去勾，盒子只是一直往下掉、一直往下掉。

牠知道，只有爪子是不行的。

只是條狗是不行的。

但牠什麼都做不了。

項圈勒得牠好痛好痛，明明是牠最喜歡的項圈，明明是最愛的主人買給牠、親自為牠套上的項圈，現在卻緊得牠好不舒服，像是要把牠的脖子生生扯斷一樣，牠想說話，想告訴主人牠好痛，卻什麼聲音都發不出來。

而那個盒子還在往下掉…

砰──！

丹尼爾被一聲巨響驚醒。

屋子裡有股陌生的氣味。

「恭喜──！」

才踏進辦公室，一陣掌聲便從平時安靜得甚而有些壓抑的辦公間裡傳來，只見其他小組的同事們都從位子上站起，高興中帶點豔羨地看著他們，朝他們一個個道著恭喜。

走到自己的小隔間，邕聖祐將公事包放到了桌上後攤坐在辦公椅上，標案會議也才短短兩個小時，他卻累得像做了兩個小時的伏地挺身一樣，只能說初次上台簡報的壓力實在不容小覷，他現在亟需一杯清涼暢快的啤酒，或是一張能讓他倒頭就睡的床。

「喂，」去了趟茶水間，因此錯過英雄凱旋而歸的黃旼炫一屁股坐到椅子上，將椅子滑到了隔間外，伸手就豎起大拇指朝邕聖祐比了個讚，「厲害喔，第一次簡報就得標，怎麼做到的？也教教我吧。」

面無表情地看了黃旼炫一眼，實在累到不想說話，邕聖祐擺了擺手讓他廢話少說後便伸手打開桌上型電腦的主機電源，打算先來發個組信好組織接下來的工作，誰知黃旼炫卻像是突然社交功能失常，直接站起來趴到兩人隔間中央的隔板上，盯著邕聖祐的頭頂劈頭就問：「怎麼了嗎？」

這次連個眼神都懶得施捨，邕聖祐點開搜尋引擎，劈哩啪啦輸了一串密碼後隨即點開新增空白信件，在欄位上熟練地打起了辦公用的制式開頭語。

見狀，像是聞到什麼臭味般，黃旼炫一臉古怪地皺起了眉頭。「得標你不開心嗎？」

覺得若不回答這個問題，頭頂上方的那人大概會就這樣罰站到下班，邕聖祐只好停下打著信件的手，「我開心啊，」抬起頭，扯著笑肌，他給了黃旼炫一個毫無靈魂的微笑，「我好開心。」

見邕聖祐說完又轉過頭去寫那封信，盯著他的髮旋，黃旼炫左右晃了晃趴在隔板上的腦袋，在無意間對上臉毛從不遠處隔間探出來的臉後才終於想起現在還是上班時間，只好縮起脖子悻悻然坐回自己的辦公椅。

「什麼啊…搞得像失戀一樣。」

正要按下發送鈕，黃旼炫的聲音突然從隔板對面幽幽飄來，丹尼爾那張笑臉隨之不合時宜地一閃而過，讓邕聖祐心驚地停下了動作。

「你說什麼？」將辦公椅滑向後方，確認四周的同事都專注於手邊的工作，看著黃旼炫的背影，邕聖祐問道，神情看上去有些敏感，「什麼失戀？誰失戀？」

「我說你啊。」疑惑地看了邕聖祐一眼，黃旼炫說道：「你難道不知道你最近很奇怪嗎？」

邕聖祐完全不理解黃旼炫口中所謂的奇怪指的是什麼。

見鄰居同事一臉當機的模樣，黃旼炫嘆了口氣，暗暗在心裡坐實這個猜想，順帶可憐了邕聖祐一把。「要是平常，你現在早該吵著說要請我吃飯了。」

「放屁。」邕聖祐一聽立馬翻了個白眼，「到底哪裡奇怪？你老實說。」

計畫不如預期，黃旼炫毫不掩飾地嘖了一聲。「老實加班、老實應酬，幫前輩寫業務報告，幫臉毛做小孩的美術作業…」

黃旼炫掐手指數著，每扳一個邕聖祐臉就黑一分。

他怎麼對這些一點印象都沒有？尤其是那個美術作業。

「那是我開竅了。」邕聖祐小聲嘴硬道：「社畜技能開啟，飛黃騰達指日可待，不要太羨慕。」

第一次看到有人當社畜當得如此天真爛漫、如此充滿夢想情懷，黃旼炫差點跪在地上求邕聖祐，不管他吃了什麼都給他來一點。

「那敢問壯士，近日汝面露愁容又該何解？」

見黃旼炫手放面前，一臉嚴肅又神秘兮兮地問，邕聖祐看著他卻只想說，無論他吃了什麼，自己絕對不要吃。「我天生就長這樣，可以了吧？嗯？你滿意了嗎？」

這世界上有句話叫越描越黑。被邕聖祐如此挑釁，黃旼炫很想將這四個字做成匾額送給邕聖祐，並跟他說他的線都描到黑得發亮了，最後卻還是選擇閉上嘴，轉回桌前繼續做他的試算表。

真是狗咬呂洞賓。Unappreciated。

同樣轉回位子上，對著螢幕裡那封還未送出的信，邕聖祐卻連再次檢查的心思都沒了。

他看起來像失戀了嗎？

但他根本沒談戀愛，又何來失戀一說？

如果說是因為丹尼爾變回狗而讓他感到有些失落，邕聖祐覺得自己或許還能承認其中一二，畢竟當丹尼爾還是人時，家裡有個說話對象還是挺好的。

只是，丹尼爾並沒有離開他啊。

丹尼爾還在，只是換了個形式陪在他身邊，還是他最熟悉的那種，他不是應該感到輕鬆，並為重新取回自己的心靈綠洲與平凡生活額手稱慶嗎？

那為什麼他會被說像是失戀了呢？

黃旼炫不是什麼喜歡關心同事私生活的人，卻連他也發現自己近日的反常，可見他真的表現得太過失常。

瞥見辦公桌一角，疑似是上次幫主管小孩做作業時遺留下來的彩色鉛筆痕跡，邕聖祐突然覺得自己好悲哀，而這一切的始作俑者都是丹尼爾那條笨狗。

沒事許什麼亂七八糟的願望！許願就算了，好端端的幹什麼變成人類！變成人就算了，幹嘛偏偏變成什麼肩寬腿長的帥哥！害他除了那兩個禮拜時不時心律不整外，直到現在還對那條狗變成人後的模樣念念不忘！

這全都是丹尼爾害的！

憤憤地拿起橡皮擦，邕聖祐想將色鉛筆的殘跡擦去，卻只發現痕跡被自己越擦越大，最後在灰白的辦公桌上留下紅紅的一大塊汙漬，就像那天潑到丹尼爾腿上的咖啡一樣。

他突然有點想哭。

抱頭趴到桌上，邕聖祐只覺得所有事情都令他煩躁。螢幕上遲遲沒寄出的信件、桌面上那塊弄巧成拙的色鉛筆印記、黃旼炫言猶在耳的失戀說，還有丹尼爾今早趴在地板上咬著球玩的模樣以及那顆該死的球發出的嘰嘰聲。

他怎麼就愛上了一條狗呢？

這怎麼可能、怎麼可以發生呢？

這讓他成了什麼？他是變態嗎？有著戀獸癖的同性戀該怎麼辦？他還有藥救、還有得醫嗎？

現在估狗的話，還來得及找到所有解答嗎？

收回擺上鍵盤的手，邕聖祐覺得自己鐵定是走投無路、狗急跳牆了才會想到要在公用電腦裡上網搜尋『戀獸癖 解法』五個字。

也不管隔壁黃旼炫會不會聽到，用力打了自己兩個巴掌，頂著通紅的雙頰，邕聖祐在心裡讓自己振作點。

失戀就失戀了唄。

男子漢大丈夫，區區失戀算什麼？更何況，人家失戀都是失給外人，他失戀還是失給自家人，如果愛情是現金，這不過就是公司內部的現金流轉移，就像業務部跟行政部調了筆零用金，一點損失都沒有，他傷心個屁。

最重要的是，丹尼爾還在他身邊呢。

丹尼爾哪兒也沒去，哪兒也不會去，牠一輩子、整個短而漫長的狗生都只能跟自己綁在一起，緊緊地，生死相依，世上還有哪對情侶、哪對夫妻比這還要更纏綿悱惻、浪漫甜蜜？

沒有了。

他與丹尼爾的愛，早已超越任何形式。

只是不是愛情罷了。

不會是，也不能是。

就在邕聖祐終於把心中打從『姜丹尼爾』變回『丹尼爾』以來便無比紛亂的思緒好不容易理出點頭緒，擺在桌邊的公用電話突然鈴鈴作響。定了定心神，拿起電話，他熟練地說出業務部制式的問候語，卻在得知來電者身分，聽到來電用意後蹭地一下從辦公椅上站了起來。

家裡遭小偷了。

時間回到稍早。

被東西掉落在地的聲響嚇醒，丹尼爾從廚房地板上驚坐起，甩甩腦袋東張西望了下，才循著一股陌生的味道往邕聖祐房裡走去。這突兀的陌生氣味就如同在毫無波瀾的日常間投入的一顆石子，隨著丹尼爾四條腿的走動，狗掌踏地時，指甲敲在地板上所發出的噠噠聲在下午寧靜的室內也因為這股氣味而變得分外詭異。

來到氣味最為濃厚的臥室，看了眼原先應該緊閉的門扉，丹尼爾先是用牠黑色濕潤的鼻子抵上那微開的縫隙，用力吸了幾下，確認氣味來源就是這裡後，牠開始慢慢扭動起頭部，用鼻子一下一下地擠開了門縫。

只見昏暗的臥室裡，有個陌生的男人。

從門縫中，丹尼爾能看見那男人佝僂著腰蹲在床頭的矮櫃邊，似乎正在翻找著什麼東西，鬼鬼祟祟得光明正大，毫不掩飾也無須遮掩他此刻闖入民宅偷盜的心虛。

看著那陌生的背影，丹尼爾將鼻子塞入門縫裡，繼續晃著腦袋將門打得更開了點，木門因為晃動嘎吱作響，走廊上邕聖祐特意為丹尼爾留的燈光也因此搖晃著打到男人的背上，意識到頭頂搖曳不止的光，那陌生男人第一時間立馬警惕地回過頭，卻在看到一條白色薩摩耶犬後鬆了口氣。

「狗狗…去、去、去，去旁邊玩…」蓄著鬍子，頭戴頂鴨舌帽的中年男子朝丹尼爾揮揮手，小聲地勸誘道，在見面前那條大白狗不為所動，只是一個勁地歪著頭看著自己後，他像是尋找著什麼似地朝四周張望了下，爾後拿起被這房間主人隨手丟在一旁的小盒髮蠟，伸手在丹尼爾面前晃了晃後就朝丹尼爾身後的走廊丟去。「去！快去撿！」

丹尼爾將頭歪向了另一邊。

真是條笨狗！男人在心裡又氣又笑地暗罵了聲。

小心翼翼地與擋在門前的大白狗對望了會兒，男人暗忖這條笨狗應該不會對他的人身安全造成什麼威脅，便回過身繼續翻找起床頭的矮櫃。

「狗狗啊狗狗，既然你不肯走，不如告訴我你主人的存摺在哪裡吧。」男人邊將床頭櫃中的東西一個個丟到旁邊的地毯上，邊喃喃自語地唸道，而就像是什麼咒語一樣，剛唸完，一本看上去還挺新的銀行存摺，連著一顆被收在小袋子裡的印章就出現在矮櫃第二層抽屜的最底部。

看來這家主人跟狗一樣笨。

迅速將存摺和印章收進外套口袋裡，男人笑著從地上爬起往房門口走去，經過丹尼爾旁邊時還順帶用戴著手套的手摸了摸牠的頭，像是在嘉獎牠的默許。「狗狗可真乖啊…只是你主人就要傷腦筋了，」大概是看眼前這條大白狗乖得過分，男人放下警惕蹲到牠面前，雙手捧起那可愛的毛絨臉龐就道：「沒錢就沒飯吃了，你主人可要哭慘了呢。」

與說出來的話截然相反的，是男人嘲諷的笑臉與語氣。揉了揉丹尼爾頸側的絨毛，男人正要站起身，原先還乖巧文靜的大白狗卻突然像是被按到了什麼開關，嘶牙咧嘴地低吼了聲後張口便咬上男人的手腕，疼得男人放聲大叫。用力拽著被咬的右手，男人往後踉蹌幾步，試圖用全身重量將手從狗嘴裡抽出，但那條狗顯然是往死裡咬，不僅文風不動，因為相互拉扯的動作，男人皮後肉粗的手腕竟被撕咬出了幾道血痕。

「操！給我放開啊你這隻笨狗！」

見手腕上鮮血汩汩流出，男人慌了神，伸腳就往丹尼爾踢去，但這條家犬出奇意料地反應敏捷，不僅躲開了他的踢擊，還邊甩著頭，邊用身體的力量將男人往一旁帶去，一個重心不穩，男人就這麼被牠邊咬邊拽地拽倒在地，還未等他從地上爬起，丹尼爾縱身一躍就跳到他身上，壓在他肚子上發了瘋般使勁啃咬他的手臂。

哪裡見過這種瘋狗，男人倒在地上哇哇大叫，胡亂踢著腿想擺脫身上這條大狗，而見男人有意掙脫，丹尼爾咬得更是用力，平時水潤的眼睛此時像充血般死死瞪著身下的陌生中年男子，咧嘴露出犬齒牙齦的模樣甚為猙獰，用力甩著頭，正當牠想就此從這闖入者身上咬下一塊皮肉時，一陣熟悉的異樣感從體內突地升起，灼熱的蒸氣快速地在牠身體四周竄升將牠重重包圍，而當蒸氣消散時，只見化為人形的丹尼爾全身赤裸地咬著男人的手臂，惡狠狠的模樣與方才的大白狗如出一轍。

「幹──！」看著匍匐在自己身上的年輕男子，中年男人失聲尖叫，「幹！怎麼會這樣？！狗咧！那隻狗咧？！」

比起被狗咬，狗一瞬間變成人的畫面顯然更具有衝擊性，只見男人慌亂失控地揮舞著四肢，尋找著那條狗的同時試圖將身體上不知道從哪冒出來的年輕男子推開，但變為人的丹尼爾怎麼會輕易放過他，藉著身高優勢，丹尼爾靈活地用一雙長腿絞住男人在身下不斷撲騰的雙腿，伸手死死抓住男人四處揮打的雙手後才放開始終咬著男人手臂的嘴大聲罵道：「想讓主人哭！你是壞人！」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！說話了！人說話了！」全身被桎梏住，被此情此景刺激得快要哭出來，中年男人搖著頭語無倫次地道，「你到底是什麼！！放開我！你這怪物別過來呀！！」

被闖到家裡的壞人罵怪物，任脾氣再好如薩摩耶也要一秒暴怒。

「我是丹尼爾──！！！！」

當邕聖祐趕到自家公寓大樓前，一輛警車已經停在了門口。

喘著氣，向站在公寓大門前的員警表明身分後，無視一旁鄰居大嬸們半是關切半是八卦的視線，邕聖祐拔腿就往位在五樓的自家公寓跑去，完全忘了還有電梯這種現代設備。

丹尼爾！邕聖祐此時腦袋裡只有這三個字。

當被警方通知家裡遭人闖入，邕聖祐第一個想到的便是獨自在家的丹尼爾。

一直以來，薩摩耶犬會受各方飼主喜愛，除了外觀討喜外，便是因為其犬種敦厚溫馴、平易近人的性格，這樣親人的犬類，邕聖祐根本不敢想像若遇上心狠手辣的竊賊，丹尼爾會受到什麼對待。

一旦想像，心就痛得讓他喘不過氣。

爬上五樓，拖著疲軟的雙腿，邕聖祐站在樓梯口喘了口氣後才往位於走廊底的公寓走去，還未走近，便看到兩名身穿警察制服的人架著一個黑衣男子從自己家門走了出來。

「不是！聽我說！這家真的有怪物啊！」腳步有些浮虛，中年男人啞著嗓子一臉慘白地對兩旁抓著自己手臂的員警說道。

敷衍地連連稱是，年輕員警手上一使力，便又讓中間男人的雙腳重新踏在地上。「大叔你還是先擔心要吃多久牢飯吧，已經不是第一次行竊了不是嗎？」

「聽我說啊！」比起自己被逮捕，中年男人更關心的是那個一會兒是狗一會兒是人的東西，「真的有怪物啊！明明是我報的警！你應該先逮捕他啊啊！」中年男人拚了命地往後仰，想用頭告訴員警抓錯了人，年輕員警卻只是不耐煩地搖了搖頭繼續拖著他往前走。

當員警們拖著男人經過身邊時，邕聖祐叫住了他們。「我是屋主，請問現在情況是…？」

用警帽跟邕聖祐打了個招呼，見中年男人在看到屋主時再次情緒激動起來，年輕警員趕緊用力抓住他的手臂。「是這樣的…我們接獲報案，說這裡有異常情況發生，過來盤查時就發現這個行竊慣犯。」說到此處，像是想到什麼好笑的畫面，員警曖昧地拉長人中將到了嘴邊的笑意硬生生止住，「好在你家有人，才沒讓他逃掉。」

「有人…？」

見面前的年輕屋主一臉懵，想到上門時那年輕男子的狀態，員警機警地蹙起了眉頭，「難道不是認識的嗎？」

「啊…」即使只是萬分之一的機會，邕聖祐也想賭賭看。「是認識的！有人沒錯！」

是丹尼爾。一定是丹尼爾。邕聖祐如此篤定地想。

一定是『姜丹尼爾』回來了。

聽完員警交代的事項，說好晚點到警局做筆錄後，邕聖祐拔腿就往家門方向跑去，一進門，胡亂踢掉腳上的皮鞋，他一邊叫著丹尼爾的名字，一邊在被竊賊翻得萬分凌亂的家裡尋找著那高大的身影，最後終於在昏暗的臥室裡發現剛好穿上運動服的男人。

「丹尼爾…」真的是姜丹尼爾。不敢置信地望著面前穿著自己老舊運動服，讓自己朝思暮想的熟悉身影，邕聖祐輕輕喚了聲，眼眶卻因為這一聲叫喚瞬間痠澀。

他以為他再也看不到這個男人了。

「主人。」姜丹尼爾笑了，雖然因為嘴角的傷口而有些扭曲，但整體來說仍是個燦爛的笑臉，看得邕聖祐有些恍惚。他的手裡似乎握著什麼東西，只見他將握著拳的手伸到自己面前，輕輕攤開掌心，卻是一本被他揉得稀巴爛的銀行存摺和一個私人印章。

「你看，我都有保護得好好的喔。」姜丹尼爾得意地說，邕聖祐卻哭了。

「傻狗…」抽抽噎噎地，邕聖祐拿起姜丹尼爾掌心上的存摺和印鑑後將它們全摔到了旁邊床鋪上，「這有什麼重要的！小偷進來你要躲起來啊！要是有刀怎麼辦！被捅刀子怎麼辦！被做成狗肉湯怎麼辦！」

姜丹尼爾不知道狗肉湯是什麼，只覺得是很恐怖的東西，但看到主人哭泣的模樣，他似乎又覺得狗肉湯沒那麼恐怖了，因為再疼再恐怖，也沒比看到主人的眼淚還來得讓他害怕心痛。

「不哭了不哭了…」慌張地想擦去邕聖祐臉上不停湧出的淚水，站在他面前，姜丹尼爾手足無措地左顧右盼了下卻找不到看上去能逗主人開心的東西，情急之下，只好一把抱住還在哭泣的邕聖祐，稍稍低下頭，他將頭埋在他的頸間後溫柔地蹭了蹭他的脖頸，「主人哭的話，我也會難過。」

久違的擁抱來得突然，邕聖祐甚至不曉得這究竟是自己因為太過勞累而產生的幻覺，還是只是又一場午夜夢迴的想念，直到姜丹尼爾身上，那若有似無的薰衣草香氣傳到鼻尖，邕聖祐才意識到這份包圍在周身的溫暖有多真實。

皺起眉，閉上眼，隨著淚水輕緩滑落在姜丹尼爾肩頭的，還有他始終懸在半空中的心。

那些猶疑、徬徨、不安與寂寞在薰衣草的香氣下消失得無影無蹤，姜丹尼爾溫暖而輕柔的懷抱就像是一艘船，載著他飄蕩在滿是薰衣草的紫色海洋上，遠離他所有懸而未決的煩惱，讓那片由空虛與失落組成的陸地成了夢境，而夢境成了現實。

「別離開我…」回抱住姜丹尼爾寬闊的背，埋在他頸間，邕聖祐悶聲說道：「別再離開我了。」

姜丹尼爾有些疑惑，卻仍聽話地點了點頭。「我不會離開主人的。」

「永遠？」狡猾地，邕聖祐接著問。

並不曉得永遠是什麼，姜丹尼爾反射性地微微偏了偏頭，最後卻仍靠在邕聖祐脖子上，將鼻尖往那股熟悉的沐浴乳香氣湊去。

「永遠。」


	5. Chapter 5

對於丹尼爾為什麼人人狗狗、反反覆覆地變來變去，邕聖祐始終沒法理出個頭緒。

一開始姜丹尼爾說是因為向星星許願才變成人，但在浴室發情那晚卻變回了狗，而如今，則又在某種不明契機下再度變成人，這其中的關連性，除了姜丹尼爾口中說的身體熱熱的再無其他，讓邕聖祐不由得懷疑，該不是只要情緒波動過大，姜丹尼爾便會變身。

摸著正埋在自己大腿上撒嬌的腦袋，邕聖祐手靠沙發支著頭，一雙眼睛望向不知道什麼時候轉到購物頻道的電視卻什麼也沒看進去。

如果真是這樣，要是姜丹尼爾又因為情緒太過激動再變成狗怎麼辦，一個人的情緒有這麼多種，若真如此輕易就會變來變去，那豈不是麻煩了。

要不，買本大悲咒給他唸唸？

正認真思考哪本佛經比較適合陶冶自家薩摩耶的性情，手中毛絨的腦袋突然動了動，一個陰影緩緩上升遮住左側的燈光，接著便是個溫熱的物體靠了上來。

大概是因為心境上有所轉變，自從姜丹尼爾再次變回人，邕聖祐便對他的撒嬌與碰觸十分寬容，雖然偶爾還是會因為那些過於親暱的行為而搞得自己渾身燥熱、滿臉通紅，總歸也是挺受用，畢竟誰不喜歡被自己的暗戀對象又摟又抱的。

但凡事也該有個限度。

被姜丹尼爾蹭上的臉擠得臉頰肉變形，上半身則被那雙有力臂膀使勁擁抱得扭曲到有些痠疼，側著頭，邕聖祐只覺得自己快不能呼吸了。

「…丹尼爾，放開。」

嘟著嘴，姜丹尼爾搖了搖頭，讓邕聖祐直直看向前方的視線也跟著左右搖擺了幾下。

「數到三，放開。一…二…」像個家有幼兒的家長，邕聖祐面無表情地開始數數，最後一聲三還沒下，姜丹尼爾原先還抵在自己頰側上的臉卻突然轉了個方向，湊上他耳際。

「不要嘛…」抱著主人，姜丹尼爾耍賴般大力晃了幾下。邕聖祐正因為這巨型嬰兒搖晃的手勁犯暈，就聽見姜丹尼爾那充滿男人味的磁性嗓音從耳畔傳來。「主人好香，讓我再多聞幾下。」

「唔！」姜丹尼爾的聲音偏低，耳朵周圍的空氣隨著那低音快速震動，癢得邕聖祐的脖子起了一片雞皮疙瘩，罪魁禍首卻還毫無自覺地一直用那高挺的鼻尖頂著他的頭皮，猛吸他的味道，想到剛做完家事才留了一身汗，而姜丹尼爾竟還說自己香，邕聖祐簡直害羞得手指蜷縮，只好趕緊在心跳得衝出胸膛前大力將快要把自己撲倒在沙發上的人推開，穩穩當當地按在旁邊的座位上。「丹尼爾！坐好！」

莫名被推開，姜丹尼爾顯然有些受傷，但這幾天主人對變回人的自己顯然態度越來越好，甚至有逼近當狗時的摸摸抱抱待遇，於是沒坐幾秒鐘便又攤倒在邕聖祐身側，歪著頭靠上邕聖祐纖細骨感的肩膀後把玩起他垂在一旁，修長白皙的手指。

看著自己與主人一模一樣的人手相互交疊，姜丹尼爾莫名覺得滿足。

距離二度變回人的那天已經將近一個月，經歷過上次被奇怪大叔闖入的事件，大概是擔心自己會活不下去，主人只要一有空便會教他一些人類必備的生活知識，現在的他知道很多人類的事情，包括不能隨便讓陌生人進家裡、不能太相信不認識的人、如何關緊門窗、如何鎖門，上週末，主人甚至還帶他出了趟遠門，教他怎麼去比公園還遠的，一個叫『公司』的地方，再教他怎麼回家。

那天還是姜丹尼爾第一次坐那個叫『地鐵』的東西。

地鐵上好多人，太過複雜的氣味與過多的陌生人讓他有點緊張，但當他左顧右盼地想找個人少的地方待著時，主人握上來的手卻讓他緊繃的神經瞬間放鬆了下來。雖然只有一下下，姜丹尼爾卻忘不了那時從主人手上傳來的溫度與觸感，甚而只要一回想起，胸口便會噗通噗通地響，痛痛的，有些悶。

他很喜歡這種感覺。

並不曉得這是什麼病，更不知道該怎麼形容，但他就是喜歡。與抱抱不同，當掌心貼著掌心、指頭纏著指頭時，身體便會一陣一陣地發癢，臉熱得讓他感到暈眩，而每當此時望向主人，便會看到主人面無表情的臉上紅通通的，就像那天洗澡時看到的一樣。

好喜歡好喜歡，真想再看一遍。捏著掌中邕聖祐的手，姜丹尼爾盯著對方看向電視的側臉心想。

感受到從身旁投射而來的灼熱視線，邕聖祐不自在地扭了扭脖子，試圖讓自己忽略姜丹尼爾那過於熱情的注視，但一旦意識到，想徹底無視簡直不可能，被盯得實在受不了，邕聖祐只好轉過頭望向正一臉期待地看著自己的姜丹尼爾。「你在看什麼？」

姜丹尼爾的眼睛眨了眨。「主人的臉怎麼不紅了？」說著，他收緊握著邕聖祐手掌的雙手後舉到空中晃了晃，「主人不是握手就會臉紅的嗎？」

楞楞地看著被抓著在眼前搖晃的手，邕聖祐起先還不明白姜丹尼爾說的都是些什麼，直到感受到那包裹著自己手掌的雙手微微滲出薄汗，沾上自己微涼的手心手背，才知道原來那天在地鐵上牽起姜丹尼爾時，自己臉紅的模樣全被看了去。「…又不是什麼開關！哪這麼容易臉紅！」猛力從那兩隻狗掌中掙脫，邕聖祐惱羞成怒地道。

不是這樣的表情呢。看著邕聖祐因為生氣而微微泛紅的面頰，姜丹尼爾歪過頭，仔細思考了下後靈機一動，伸手就開始解自己身上邕聖祐前幾天才教他怎麼扣上的鈕釦。

「你、你幹嘛？」見姜丹尼爾二話不說突然脫起身上的襯衫，邕聖祐皺起眉眼神古怪地望著他，心中卻莫名有種不好的預感，「沒事脫什麼衣服？」

敞開那件家居襯衫，姜丹尼爾將衣服脫下後十分瀟灑地甩到了一邊，「洗澡啊，主人，我們一起去洗澡吧。」想到變回狗那天，一起洗澡時主人也臉紅過，抓起面前主人條紋上衣下擺往上一掀，姜丹尼爾說著就要去扒邕聖祐身上的居家服，抓著他一起去洗澡。

「欸、等、等一下！沒事洗什麼、…你別脫我衣服啊！丹尼爾…！」

脹紅著一張臉，用力夾起腋下阻止上衣被完全掀起，邕聖祐慌張地抓上姜丹尼爾在自己胸前的兩條手臂，奮力抵抗間卻沒想自家狗狗力氣竟然比自己還大，明明才又變回人形不久，一雙人手使用起來竟十分靈活，或許是見強攻不成，立馬調轉方向直往他腋窩鑽去，指頭觸到那腋下皮膚的瞬間，邕聖祐身體一個彈跳就往後方倒去，還沒放棄脫他衣服的姜丹尼爾便這麼順勢壓了上來。

並不曉得這是在搔癢，姜丹尼爾只覺得主人被自己碰到時皺成一團的臉很有趣，紅著面頰在身下狹窄的沙發上笑著拚命閃躲的模樣滑稽可愛，看得他全身又是一陣發癢，尤其胸口更是像有什麼快要從裡頭溢出來般膨脹，心噗通噗通跳得飛快。

姜丹尼爾伸進邕聖祐手臂下方的雙手搔動得更快了些。

想看更多。主人笑的模樣、臉紅的模樣、喘不過氣的模樣都讓他癢得難受，癢得舒服，癢得全身發燙。

微瞇起眼，看著主人大笑時露出的粉嫩舌頭，姜丹尼爾舔了舔嘴。

好想舔他。

「哈啊！哈哈哈──不要、唔、哈啊哈哈哈、哈啊！不、不要搔了…！停、丹哈啊、丹尼、哈、哈哈哈哼…哼嗯…哈…哈啊…停、停下…唔嗯…！」尖叫般笑著，被搔得連話都說不清楚，仰起修長的脖頸，邕聖祐紅著臉在沙發上拚命甩頭蹬腿，只想從這條死狗身下掙脫，姜丹尼爾卻像是在其中找到了什麼趣味，死沉死沉地坐在他身上不說，雙手十指的動作還越動越快，邕聖祐實在受不住，連笑聲都開始有些無力，最後只能發出難受的喘息與哼哼聲，躺在沙發上任由身上人動作，正覺自己大概會成為史上第一位被自己的狗用搔癢殺死的主人，姜丹尼爾埋在他腋窩的手卻停下了那令他難以招架的蠕動。

雙手撐在沙發上，看著身下邕聖祐因為剛才的遊戲氣若游絲的模樣，姜丹尼爾突然有點呼吸不上來。

主人平時總是瞪著他的雙眼此時被淚水覆蓋，看上去就像午間公園裡那中央大噴泉下的水池，朦朧濕潤，透著水氣；主人的臉就如自己想看的那樣紅通通的，但又有些不一樣，姜丹尼爾說不出那是什麼感覺，只知道假如那天地鐵上主人臉紅的樣子讓他好喜歡好喜歡，那麼現在的主人便讓他肚子又開始怪怪的。

他想跟主人生寶寶了。

不是為了舔舔或抱抱任何僅只於皮毛上的撒嬌，而是單純的想跟主人生寶寶。

現在。馬上。

這個念頭才劃過腦海，野性的本能便驅使姜丹尼爾低頭含住了邕聖祐那張還在微喘著氣的嘴，他還記得主人嘴裡有多甜，舌頭便趁著對方換氣時鑽入了那濕熱的口腔，舔著充滿甜味的內壁，時不時再與主人那比全身上下都還來得灼熱的舌頭相互交纏摩擦，姜丹尼爾舒服地閉起了眼睛，享受地哼了哼。

如若剛開始的親吻是因為笑得太過疲憊而無力抵抗，那麼當姜丹尼爾的舌頭在口裡攪動時，邕聖祐沒有馬上推開他，便是因為他根本不想。

姜丹尼爾好不容易才變回人，別說接吻，就連之前那些摟摟抱抱都是一個月前不敢奢求的事情，更何況區區用舌頭打架。收起手，慢慢攀上姜丹尼爾的肩膀，邕聖祐揉著姜丹尼爾毛茸茸的腦袋，閉著眼睛正想反客為主地吸吮那在自己口裡四處舔舐的軟舌，一個硬挺得熟悉的觸感卻抵上了腹部。

啊，他硬了。啄著姜丹尼爾微翹的唇瓣，邕聖祐正滿意地勾起嘴角，卻在想到什麼後猛然睜開眼。

他硬了？！

「不、唔、不行…！」趕緊撤離雙唇，放開姜丹尼爾的肩膀，邕聖祐迅速伸手抵上對方肌肉勃發的胸膛，急急忙忙地撇開頭不讓那執著的狗嘴繼續親自己。「不行！丹尼爾！唔嗯…放開我！」再這樣你又要變成狗了！

哪裡知道也無暇注意邕聖祐在擔心什麼，抱著邕聖祐瘦削的背部，姜丹尼爾側過頭舔上了面前滲著薄汗的頸項，專屬於主人的甜美氣息瞬間縈繞鼻尖，香得他有些暈眩，卻暈得恰到好處，如同飄在滿是熱水的溫暖浴缸裡，又像是夏日公園草地上撫過的微風，帶著好聞的味道撲面而來。

想要他。

想要徹底佔有他，就像占地盤那樣，不讓任何人靠近他，也不讓任何人看到他。

只有他能碰，只有他能聞，只有他能舔。

只有他能跟他生寶寶。

鑽進邕聖祐單薄的家居服下，摸上對方那窄緊腰側，姜丹尼爾只感到那肌膚滑膩得讓他放不開更不捨得放開，想到身下是自己最愛的主人，一雙大掌便肆無忌憚地開始上下滑動，嘴更放肆地逐漸下移，吻上了邕聖祐突出的鎖骨。

見無論自己如何制止都沒用，感受到姜丹尼爾抵在自己腹部的那處越發堅硬滾燙，甚而開始一下一下地頂著自己，害怕姜丹尼爾又變回狗，邕聖祐一心急便從兩人相疊的身體間抽出手，不管三七二十一，一巴掌就使勁打在了姜丹尼爾埋在自己胸前的腦袋上。

「啊！」慘叫了聲，姜丹尼爾痛得趕緊從邕聖祐身上爬起身，面目扭曲揉著後腦杓的模樣甚是委屈，「你打我！」

「誰叫你不聽！」沒被對方一副可憐巴巴的樣子唬住，邕聖祐蹬了蹬腿後從姜丹尼爾身下鑽了出來，「我說不行了！」

「但你從來不會真的打我的！」依舊揉著腦袋，姜丹尼爾半帶鼻音委屈地控訴著，一雙眼睛似乎泛起了淚花，看上去可憐至極，「…還這麼用力！」

「我、」

理好上衣，邕聖祐正想反駁好讓姜丹尼爾閉嘴，門鈴卻在此時突兀地響起。朝還坐在沙發上做作地揉著傷處的色情薩摩耶瞪了眼，邕聖祐越過被姜丹尼爾一把丟在地上的襯衫後便朝玄關走去，往貓眼望去，見來人是從未想過會在週末上門的那位，邕聖祐楞了一下才打開家門。

「你怎麼來了？」

穿著輕鬆的休閒服，從邕聖祐打開的門縫中鑽進溫暖的室內，黃旼炫笑著將手中的蘋果派往前遞給了家主後便自顧自地脫下身上的大衣，「來看看你啊。」

邕聖祐狐疑地皺起眉頭張了張鼻孔。

無事不登三寶殿，聞到了疑似麻煩的氣味。

縱然萬分懷疑眼前這位同事前來拜訪的目的，看在手中散發著甜香的蘋果派的份上，邕聖祐伸腳將擺在一旁的室內拖鞋踢到了玄關中央，用腳尖顛了顛示意黃旼炫穿上後便捧著那盒熱呼呼的派走向廚房。

「你親戚呢？那個叫什麼來著的…姜、姜…」卸下脖子上的圍巾，黃旼炫自來熟地往客廳走，正努力思索著那個印象中十分與眾不同的名字，卻在看見客廳沙發上半裸著的男人不禁驚叫出聲：「丹尼爾？！」

邕聖祐的那個遠房表弟有些古怪黃旼炫是知道的，但週日下午陽光大好的時候，看到表弟穿著半敞的家居襯衫，裸著肩膀，一眼水汪汪地坐在沙發上，彷彿誰欺負了他似的模樣，就是早有心理準備的黃旼炫也覺得有點詭異。

記得上次來這裡時，他還叫邕聖祐為主人。

偷覷了眼正站在廚房，開心地分著蘋果派的同事，黃旼炫突然覺得這屋子似乎基情四射得有些太過明目張膽，但更令人吃驚的，還是邕聖祐是主導那方的這件事情。

果然，人不可貌相，海水不可斗量。

暗暗敬佩邕聖祐驚人的體力與品味，對上姜丹尼爾從沙發投來的打量視線，黃旼炫紳士地笑著點了點頭。「你好，不好意思，難得的休假日前來打擾了。」

黃旼炫說得文鄒鄒的，姜丹尼爾聽不太懂也根本不想理他，被主人打已經夠慘了，正要跟主人生寶寶時這隻長得跟狐狸犬一樣的男人竟然還跑來打斷，若不是他現在是人，他真想用力咬他一口，看這隻狐狸犬還敢不敢再來他們家。

並不知道自己激起了溫順薩摩耶的嗜血獸性，黃旼炫還想繼續跟他寒暄一番，順帶偷偷打聽一下最近隔壁同事看上去春風滿面的原因，卻見邕聖祐端著切好的蘋果派與熱茶走進客廳，一屁股坐在地上後慢條斯理地將分好的茶與蘋果派放到另外兩人面前。

客廳那張前房客留下的舊沙發有些高，是能讓黃旼炫與姜丹尼爾的兩雙長腿恰好踩在地上的舒適高度，因而若朝低矮的桌面望去，便是完完整整的俯視角度，黃旼炫正彎下腰想先拿茶杯喝口熱紅茶，眼角餘光卻不小心瞥到了桌子對面邕聖祐的前襟。

邕聖祐的橫條紋家居服顯然尺碼不對──畢竟為了省錢，休閒衣只好都照著姜丹尼爾的尺寸買──寬鬆的衣服在他低頭吃派的時候往前滑落，露出他一片白皙光滑的脖頸與兩條骨感深邃的鎖骨，自認鋼鐵直男的黃旼炫看了雖然對此情此景並沒有什麼心跳加速或是害臊燥熱的錯誤情緒，但當他看到邕聖祐鎖骨周圍那單單看上去便曖昧無比的紅痕時，心中又是一陣波瀾四起。

這對遠房表兄弟還真會玩。

重點是，所以到底誰上誰下？！

握著甜點叉，黃旼炫正在腦內反覆辯證著邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾這兩人遠遠超越兄弟情誼的關係，在深夜臥室裡那張大床上究竟會是個什麼樣的畫面時，桌子對面剛嚥下一口蘋果派的邕聖祐擦擦嘴後滿臉疑惑地問道：「所以你是來幹嘛的？」

「咦？啊…」從同事與同事表弟的床上場面幻想中脫出，黃旼炫楞了下才想起自己此行的目的是什麼，搓了搓手，見姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐都吃了那個蘋果派，他才小心翼翼甚至有些嚴肅地開口：「你們…覺得這個派如何？」

剛咬下第二口蘋果派，酸甜的滋味還在唇齒間隨著烤得焦香軟嫩的蘋果四處滑動，看到面前黃旼炫問得緊張，停下咀嚼的動作，邕聖祐瞬間有些猶豫是否該把嘴裡還沒完全嚼爛的食物全部吐出來。「啊…還、還可以呀…挺好吃的。為什麼這麼問？」

聞言，黃旼炫明顯鬆了口氣。「沒什麼。」擺擺手，啜了口紅茶後，他往後攤倒在沙發上，偷覷了身旁還在吃得不亦樂乎的姜丹尼爾一眼後才繼續說：「就是我姊最近要開甜點店，讓我到處宣傳一下。」

邕聖祐聽了才將嘴裡那口蘋果派嚥下。「是嗎？原來你有姊姊啊，恭喜啊。」

黃旼炫笑著點點頭，笑容卻缺乏真情實意。世上的姊弟多半都是差不多的相處模式，作為被剝削的一方，他巴不得對外宣稱自己是獨子，省得透出一股被奴役的酸臭味。

苦命上班族的週末已經得來不易，竟然還被逼得拿著糕點到同事家四處兜售，實在有夠丟臉。抹抹臉，黃旼炫望向身旁姜丹尼爾的視線突然多了一股豔羨。

有哥哥真好啊。雖然這屋子的整潔程度還遠低於自己的標準，但光是大略看上去，便知道這屋子多半都是邕聖祐一個人操持，姜丹尼爾長得雖然高大，從這兩次的拜訪間，黃旼炫卻看出他實際上恐怕什麼事情也不會做，不過就是家裡的大型擺設，好看是好看，但極為擋路。

同樣是弟弟，怎麼命運就差這麼多？

見姜丹尼爾衣著邋遢不說，從頭到尾只知道吃，還得邕聖祐提醒才會擦擦嘴，再想自己從小到大被迫學會各種家事的悲慘弟弟人生，一陣心理不平衡，便產生了點壞心眼。

「我說…丹尼爾之前很好奇上班在幹嘛，對吧？」

突然被點名，口裡正塞著一大塊蘋果派，姜丹尼爾一臉惶恐地望向黃旼炫後又無辜地看向邕聖祐，眨眨眼睛卻什麼話也不敢說。

「喂，我不是說過別跟他說這些有的沒的。」吃完自己的那份派，皺起眉，邕聖祐支著頭道。

「這不是給他個機會嗎？」黃旼炫溫和地笑了笑，「我姊那裡剛開店，缺人手，不介意的話我可以介紹丹尼爾去那邊工作。」見邕聖祐還是一臉不樂意，他又補充道：「就當累積點社會經驗？」

不曉得自己這位同事在打什麼主意，邕聖祐眉頭緊皺，只覺不妥。

不說變成人的姜丹尼爾究竟有沒有基本工作技能──他可是連字都認不了幾個──這世界上本來就沒有姜丹尼爾這個人，更別提應該有的身分證件與其他應徵工作需要的種種履歷文件，要是真讓他去工作，勢必會有人懷疑他的身分，要是別人問起，那便麻煩了。

更何況，他還無法確定姜丹尼爾變身的契機究竟是什麼，如果真如自己推測的那樣，那更不能讓他去上班了。萬一遇上奧客或遭受什麼刺激，在外面自己變回狗，那便什麼都完了，被人指指點點事小，嚴重還可能被當成什麼外星生物，給一群瘋狂科學家抓去解剖做研究。

他可不能因為一個端盤子的破工作失去姜丹尼爾。

「還是不要了吧，丹尼爾還小，不適合、」無法跟黃旼炫說出實情，邕聖祐正想隨便敷衍過去，原先還坐在一旁乖乖聽兩人說話的姜丹尼爾卻突然激動地跳了起來。

「唔、我要！」迅速咀嚼了兩口，姜丹尼爾脹紅著臉嚥下嘴裡那口食物後趕緊舉手打斷邕聖祐的句子說道：「我要去！我要去上班！」

「喂…姜丹尼爾，別亂插嘴，你給我安靜待著。」知道姜丹尼爾肯定沒有自己考慮得那麼多，瞪著自家大型犬隻那張明顯興奮的臉，彷彿看到那條雨刷般不停左右搖擺的尾巴，邕聖祐說得咬牙切齒。

覷了姜丹尼爾被罵後委屈的小表情一眼，沒被捲入微型兄弟鬩牆戲碼間，身為提議的罪魁禍首，黃旼炫只是端起茶杯優雅地啜了口紅茶，表情是莫名滿足的閑適。「你就讓他去吧，我姊人很好的。」才怪。

其實不能說他性情惡劣，他只是實在太想知道這被哥哥保護得好好的弟弟會如何在他那奴隸主般的姐姐手下存活。

想想就無比期待。

「更何況，最近又有個大客戶要追，應酬費應該增加了不少吧，多個人負擔開銷總是好的。」黃旼炫繼續勸降。

「唔…」聞言，邕聖祐從原本歪斜的姿勢變回了正坐。

的確，上週開始，也不知道從哪裡與一間大公司牽上了線，臉毛又讓他們這些菜鳥組成了應酬部隊，專門陪客戶喝酒玩樂，開銷按往常同樣全先由他們墊付，搞得他家現在連換一個新微波爐的錢都拿不出來，實在頭痛。姜丹尼爾變回人，等於他得多負擔一個人的水電與三餐費用，吃穿用度都要錢，畢竟總不能還把姜丹尼爾一個大活人當狗來養吧。

但是…

朝姜丹尼爾看了眼，邕聖祐實在擔心少了自己的看管，這個跟幼兒只有體型差別的人會不會又做出什麼令人噴飯的舉動。

「主、聖祐哥！我會乖乖的！讓我去吧！」像是從邕聖祐投來的視線感知到其中深意，姜丹尼爾趕緊趁勢追擊，「真的！我會很乖很乖的！」

「是啊，丹尼爾看上去就是能做得很好的孩子，」黃旼炫附和道，「白天讓他待在家也無聊，不如出來找點事做，順便賺點零用錢，你也省心，不是一舉多得嗎？」

為難地看著沙發上的兩個人，邕聖祐實在拿不定主意，但見姜丹尼爾望過來的眼神閃閃發亮，黃旼炫又在一旁推波助瀾，實在拗不過面前這兩個人，只好用力嘆了口氣。「…好吧，你去吧。」

得到首肯，姜丹尼爾開心得歡呼了聲，黃旼炫則在背地裡比了個勝利的V。

「但是，」還沒等眼前兩個人慶祝完，邕聖祐馬上下了個但書，「他不能待在廚房，不能碰火，也不能讓他弄什麼太複雜的東西。」

那他還能做什麼？黑著半張臉，黃旼炫看向面前的恐龍家長，「…聖祐，你會不會有點太過度保護了？」

我保護的是你們呀！要是把你姊的店燒了怎麼辦！我連這房子都是租來的啊！邕聖祐很想大聲反駁，卻只能忍氣吞聲，喝著面前有些發涼的紅茶，他用一副談判的派頭說道：「不能接受條件的話就算了。」

黃旼炫內心的算盤再度被打得啪啪響，想著反正姜丹尼爾外型不錯，放在廚房也是可惜，做外場指不定更合適，便也就答應了。「成交。」

見達到目的，順帶還為家裡那位奴隸主拉了個帥氣小鮮肉回去當勞役，黃旼炫覺得今天不虛此行，又跟邕聖祐閒聊了下公司八卦後便心滿意足地回去了。

送走這個假日的不速之客，關上門，邕聖祐走到廚房，見姜丹尼爾將碗盤放到水槽中後，一臉饞樣地看著被自己放在中島檯面上的半個蘋果派，他走上前拿過旁邊的小刀，切下一小塊蘋果派後包在餐巾紙裡遞給了姜丹尼爾。

「你就這麼想去？」伸手抹去姜丹尼爾嘴角的派皮碎屑，看著他吃得稚氣的模樣，邕聖祐是打從心底擔心。「上班很累的，還是服務業…」

「主人不也去上班的嗎？」嚼著口裡的軟嫩蘋果，姜丹尼爾咬字模糊地問。

「但是、…」邕聖祐本想說，『你是條狗，狗本來就不用上班』，但話到了嘴邊卻怎麼也說不出口。

姜丹尼爾現在是人了，這是他心心念念盼望著的狀態，而既然是人，有些事情便勢必得去承擔。他不可能就這樣窩在家一輩子，不可能讓自己養一輩子，往後的人生中，他會接觸更多各式各樣的人，學習到更多關於人類的事物，而人類本就是複雜的。

不像其他動物，人有七情六慾，有夢想，有野心，有貪有癡，而無論姜丹尼爾是人是狗，都不能做個半調子。

總有一天，即使他再不捨得，姜丹尼爾也得活得真真正正像個人。

見主人遲遲不說話，只是皺起眉頭一個勁地看著自己，姜丹尼爾嚥下最後一口蘋果派後將那張髒了的餐巾紙丟進身旁的垃圾桶，指間還沾著些許從派裡溢出的蘋果汁液，卻就這樣直接握上了邕聖祐擺在一旁的手。「我想賺錢。」

聞言，邕聖祐楞楞地望向面前的人。

他從沒看過姜丹尼爾露出這種表情。認真、正經，甚至帶了點嚴肅，黑色的瞳仁中是無所畏懼的堅定，微微抿起的嘴唇帶著一往無前的決心，這個瞬間，他突然覺得面前的姜丹尼爾有些陌生。

像個男人，卻不像他的丹尼爾。

下意識收緊與姜丹尼爾相握的手，縱使被蘋果醬沾得滿手黏膩，邕聖祐卻不想甩開，好似一旦放手，面前的男人便會離自己越來越遠。

他明明答應過自己永遠不會離開他的。

「主人不是需要錢嗎？吃飯要錢、洗澡要錢、穿衣服也要錢…」彷彿讀懂邕聖祐眼中的情緒，用那沾著蘋果醬的拇指，姜丹尼爾安撫似地摩挲了下手中主人光滑的手背，「我幫主人賺錢，主人就能少上點班，早點回家陪我了。」

沒想過姜丹尼爾竟還記得久遠以前，黃旼炫來家中時的對話，見他笑得溫柔，邕聖祐感動之餘卻不免暗罵他太過天真。不想戳破他對這個社會存有的美好幻想，低頭看向兩人雙手間滿是蘋果醬的泥濘景象，邕聖祐無奈地笑了笑。

看來無意間，他忽然懂了一星半點做父母的那種心情。

「好吧，」抬起頭，朝姜丹尼爾看了眼，邕聖祐抽出被緊握的右手後伸出乾淨的左手，仔細地為姜丹尼爾抹去他手上殘留的蘋果醬，「這樣看來，我們還有很多事要學了。」

大力點了下頭，姜丹尼爾笑得讓眼角的那顆淚痣彷彿被他柔軟的臥蠶輕柔拋出，落入廣袤的夜空中，與其他璀璨的星星一同閃耀。

邕聖祐也笑了，三顆星星卻墜落在他臉上。

一明一滅間，逐漸黯淡無光。


	6. Chapter 6

邕聖祐還未來得及將菜單上的單字全教會，姜丹尼爾就被強制徵招到黃旼炫姊姊的新店裡幫忙了。

黃秀真的店開在商業區，恰好就在邕聖祐與黃旼炫上班的辦公大樓附近，在確認甜點店與公司距離是可步行範圍後，接連幾天，只要姜丹尼爾排到早班，邕聖祐便會帶著他一起出門，將人送到門口後定會百番囑咐一遍，最後才踩著點趕進辦公室。

今早送完姜丹尼爾，一進公司，剛坐到位子上，屁股還沒坐熱，邕聖祐就想走了。

這種彷彿送孩子去上學的心情是怎麼回事？他總以為有分離焦慮的人是姜丹尼爾，殊不知方才那人竟還笑著揮手，催促自己趕緊去上班，一副巴不得讓他趕快走的模樣，看在邕聖祐眼中，心都涼了一半。

沒見過有這麼薄情的狗。

實在太過焦躁，邕聖祐的一條長腿在辦公桌底下抖得迅猛，晃得連隔壁黃旼炫的電腦螢幕都跟著微微上下震動。

「喂…」滑開辦公椅，在第五次因為震央位於隔壁的小幅地震而輸錯金額後，忍著怒意，黃旼炫探頭在邕聖祐背後喚了聲，「有病要看醫生，抖成那樣，要不要幫你掛個神經科？」

一個眼刀送過去，現在在邕聖祐眼中，黃旼炫就是一切的始作俑者，若沒有他那個提議，姜丹尼爾現在還會安安穩穩地待在家，乖乖看電視等他回家，不會說什麼要離家上班的蠢話，更不會有笑著目送他走這種事情，思及此，邕聖祐瞪視的眼神便更為兇狠，讓黃旼炫被看得越來越心虛，只好默默將座椅滑回辦公桌前，在地震中勉強繼續方才的報表輸入作業。

「下午陪我去一趟甜點店。」

剛打完一串公式，邕聖祐聽不出情緒起伏的聲音便從隔板另一端傳來。

「下午？你不用上班啊？」沒打算認真對待邕聖祐不切實際的計畫，黃旼炫邊按鍵盤，邊核對著放在桌面右側的文件。「去那裡幹嘛？」

還能幹嘛，當然是看看姜丹尼爾的狀況。

在家裡從沒端過一個盤子、洗過一個杯子的人，竟然要去外面給人端茶洗碗遞蛋糕，邕聖祐想想就渾身不對勁。並非不信任姜丹尼爾的能力，畢竟自從決定要讓姜丹尼爾去甜點店工作後，兩人便在家裡模擬練習過不下二十次，但他依舊十分擔心姜丹尼爾會不會出什麼差錯。

假如他不小心燙到自己怎麼辦？

如果有人為難他呢？又或者做錯事被店長罵呢？

一旦開始想像，新聞上的各種工傷、奧客與勞資糾紛便如紙片般紛紛落下，積在邕聖祐腦袋裡，重得他頭暈腦脹。

另一個讓他憂慮的──或許該說最為擔憂的──是姜丹尼爾的長相。

姜丹尼爾本就長得好看，肩寬腿長，一張臉特別惹眼不說，笑起來還爽朗得帥氣逼人，尤其是那顆淚痣，勾人得很。會去甜點店的都是女性，店址又在人來人往的商業區，邕聖祐總覺得不要幾天，那甜點店就會因為姜丹尼爾的關係人滿為患、一位難求。

這叫他如何不擔心。

承襲薩摩耶的天性，按照他那對人毫無戒心、親切溫順，堪稱是純天然中央空調的溫柔態度，到時一定會有大批大批的女生被他吸引，搶著跟他親近，甚至告白要求交往。

這怎麼行！姜丹尼爾可是他的！

從小含辛茹苦、把屎把尿拉拔到大，看著他從那麼小一團毛球成長成現在這樣偉岸俊俏的男人，好不容易養好的白菜怎麼可以讓不知道打哪裡來的野女人拱了！

他自己都還沒吃到呢！

像是下定了決心，深吸口氣，邕聖祐滑著座椅來到隔間外，用筆頭戳戳黃旼炫挺直的背後面帶悲壯地說：「我請客，陪我去。」

知道要邕聖祐說出請客兩個字有多麼艱難，黃旼炫楞楞地回過頭看了卑微的同事一眼後只好點點頭，勉為其難地讓他請了一頓午茶，也不想想店還是自家姊姊開的。下午，整理好手上工作，兩人便稱要到外頭開發業務，拽著公事包就這麼跑到距離公司兩個街區的甜點店。

平日下午，商業區人潮本來就少，店裡只三三兩兩坐了幾個客人，清一色女性，讓邕聖祐與黃旼炫兩個穿著正裝的大男人看上去特別引人注目，揀了個靠角落位置，邕聖祐一落座就拿起桌上的菜單遮住臉，鬼鬼祟祟地四處打量起不過幾坪餐廳，卻不見那心心念念的身影。

「別看了，」嘆口氣，實在看不下去，黃旼炫一把將邕聖祐覆在臉上的菜單抽走，「在你後面。」

邕聖祐一聽，睜著一雙大眼驚愕地轉過頭，就見面前是某人黑色幹練寫著店名的圍裙，再往上瞧，正是姜丹尼爾那張讓自己好找的臉。「丹尼爾？」

「聖祐哥。」低下頭，看著突然出現在店裡的人，姜丹尼爾微微笑了笑，笑容清淺而抑制，帶了點邕聖祐從未在這張臉上看過的成熟味道。仔細端詳了下，邕聖祐才發現原來是抓了頭髮，露出半邊光潔的額頭，看上去精神許多。

移開視線，他看向姜丹尼爾與今早不太相同的穿著，褲子還是自己給他買的那條牛仔褲，但圍裙下原本該出現的素色帽踢卻被換成了整潔的白襯衫，襯衫袖子被隨性地挽起，露出他青筋微凸的結實手臂。見他手裡拿著一個點單用的平板，邕聖祐伸手拉上他被堆在手肘的袖子，待姜丹尼爾順從地彎下腰後才附在他耳邊緊張地小聲問道：「沒問題吧？有沒有出錯？沒挨罵吧？」

姜丹尼爾聽了只是微微抿起嘴，爾後才又低頭對著邕聖祐微笑道：「沒事，哥，我很好。可以為您點餐了嗎？」

邕聖祐楞了楞。

雖然在家中排練過，但在店裡當場聽到姜丹尼爾對自己這樣說，衝擊力道還是不容小覷，懵懵地放開手中的袖子，邕聖祐隨便朝菜單上指了指，一副心思卻全放在面前那人點餐的動作上，見他雖然緩慢卻十分仔細，當下便鬆了口氣。

「放心了吧？」姜丹尼爾走遠後，黃旼炫才問，「就說他會做得很好的，真是瞎操心。」

整個人放鬆後，邕聖祐看上去有些恍神，攤在椅子上，他拿起水杯喝了口卻總還覺得有些不真實。

他剛剛竟然被自家狗狗服務點餐了，人活久了還真是什麼都遇得到。

「你不懂啦…」放下水杯，邕聖祐淡淡地說，卻在想起什麼後皺起眉頭狐疑地望向桌子對面的黃旼炫，「不過，丹尼爾怎麼看上去怪怪的，是不是哪裡不舒服，我看他笑也笑得很勉強，會不會是累了？你姊不讓他吃飯休息的嗎？」

自家姊姊被懷疑虐待員工，黃旼炫很想當面翻白眼卻硬生生忍住了。「應該是有特別交代過吧，畢竟丹尼爾笑起來傻呼呼的，跟這間店的格調不符嘛…」

「你才傻！」雖然平常自己總是『傻狗、傻狗』地罵姜丹尼爾，但一聽外人說卻全然不是同件事情，忍住朝同事拳腳相向的衝動，邕聖祐所幸不再去看桌子對面的黃旼炫，轉而觀察起姜丹尼爾的動向。

坪數不大的甜點店裡，加上戶外座位，約莫有十來張桌子，大概是有明確的分工區位，從姜丹尼爾走動的範圍，邕聖祐能看出他所負責的區域是靠他們那半側的幾張桌子，才想著自己很幸運，一坐就坐到了姜丹尼爾的責任分區裡，仔細一瞧，卻發現店裡所有女客人都像是有著謎樣默契般，全選擇坐在店裡的這半側，而在他們之後才來的，幾組坐在另一側的女客人則正半是懊惱半是氣憤地瞪著他們兩個與這裡顯然格格不入的大男人。

身為業務，如何在爾虞我詐的商場中生存下去，最關鍵的技能便是氣氛的閱讀，沉默地喝著水，單看現場女客人們的眼神與追隨對象，邕聖祐便知道自己來到的不是甜點店，而是這水泥叢林中女人的戰場。

說起來，平日在商業區活動的上班族多半都會穿著黑壓壓的套裝，就是再充滿活力的公司，對於上班的著裝也仍有一定要求，但在甜點店中的女客人卻各個打扮得花枝招展，襯衫少扣兩顆扣子是基本，膝上窄裙高跟鞋是標配，妝容一個比一個還妖豔，頗有群魔亂舞的架勢，看得邕聖祐一聲冷笑，將整杯冰水全咕嚕咕嚕灌下肚。

一群狐狸精。看他不關門放狗，讓成精薩摩耶一口一個咬死她們。

就在邕聖祐毫無形象，像啃著殺父仇人骨頭般喀吱喀吱地咬著口裡的冰塊時，注意到桌子對面朝自己身後不斷掃射的陰冷目光，黃旼炫摸了摸臉，趁姜丹尼爾的身影消失在外場，他抓上邕聖祐的手腕強迫對方放下手中的水杯，為黃秀真才開不久的店成功避免了一項營業損失。

「我說…你跟丹尼爾真的是親戚嗎？」皺起眉頭，望著邕聖祐那明顯占有欲滿滿的臉，黃旼炫終於說出自己心中深埋已久的疑問。

「當、當然是啦！不然呢？」黃旼炫問得直截了當，毫無閃躲空間，邕聖祐避無可避只好吞吞吐吐地道。不說這本就全然是個謊言，再加上心裡對姜丹尼爾那一點愛慕之情，要他臉不紅氣不喘地說這個自己編出來謊，邕聖祐只覺自己道行不夠深，臉皮還欠鍛鍊。

「是嗎…」心虛。見邕聖祐眼神與話語同樣閃躲，一股濃烈的心虛從桌子另一端往鼻尖衝來，黃旼炫瞇起眼打量了下，爾後聳了聳肩不甚在意地倒回椅背上，眼角餘光中那人鬆一口氣的模樣卻讓他微微勾起嘴角，心中使壞的念頭又猛然竄起。

先不論這兩人實際上究竟是什麼關係，光憑方才邕聖祐對姜丹尼爾服務的那些女客人投射而去的，那像是想把人挫骨揚灰般的陰鷙目光，還有對姜丹尼爾顯而易見的過度保護，怎麼看都不像一般遠房表兄弟該有的表現，可見除了兄弟之情外，兩人之間還有其他一些什麼東西。

至於是什麼東西，黃旼炫認為總歸不是僅止於肉體上的程度。

邕聖祐對姜丹尼爾的感情是無庸置疑的，但顛倒過來呢？看向邕聖祐後方，正與櫃檯負責結帳的年輕女店員有說有笑的姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫覺得還有待觀察，不過平心而論，就他兩次『家訪』的狀況，姜丹尼爾對邕聖祐應該也是抱持著非比尋常的好感，只是人過於蠢笨，還沒有自覺罷了。

此時，黃旼炫頓時將自己陷於兩難的狀況中：他究竟該幫還是不該幫？

幫了，邕聖祐比自己提早進入脫單行列，平日應酬不說，假日加班更是不用指望，除了直接少一位能作為即戰力的社畜盟友，更是為自己加一台天天散發粉色氛圍的自動狗糧餵食機。

不幫，憑姜丹尼爾那顆榆木腦袋跟邕聖祐那死要面子的個性，兩人要開花結果大概還要再輪迴個三生三世，十里桃花全謝了他們恐怕連種子都還沒種下去，若姜丹尼爾就這麼跟人跑了，屆時邕聖祐就是一台住在公司裡沒血沒淚的冷兵器，只有臉毛漁翁得利，還損自己陰德。

答案呼之欲出，黃旼炫卻對內心的結論不甚滿意。

面對即將被強塞狗糧的未來，他覺得做個微不足道的小小反抗似乎也是理所應當，於是，當他再一次看到邕聖祐對著來上餐點的姜丹尼爾露出那種三分擔心七分寵溺的眼神時，像是為未來的自己提前復仇，黃旼炫一手支著頭，稍稍側過身，姜丹尼爾服務著廣大女性顧客的場景便不偏不倚全落入了邕聖祐眼中。

「看來你表弟挺受歡迎的。」黃旼炫說這話時連頭都沒轉，欣賞完邕聖祐僵硬的表情後才回過頭覷了正被女顧客伸手調戲著的姜丹尼爾一眼。「是你哪邊的親戚？怎麼你一點都沒遺傳到？」

見女顧客用她做了法式指甲的爪子強行拉上姜丹尼爾的手，還嗲著聲音不放他走，邕聖祐頓時希望嘴裡嚼著的不是草莓蛋糕，而是那幾根塗得紅艷豔的手指。「…我爸那邊的。」

越看越影響食慾，嚥下口裡的食物，邕聖祐乾脆低下頭專心致志地研究起那一層層由草莓與鮮奶油堆疊而起的蛋糕。見狀，黃旼炫回正坐姿後拿起一旁的甜點叉，戳起眼前檸檬塔那烤得堅硬的外皮。

「丹尼爾臉長得好看，身材又高又壯的，難怪這麼受女生歡迎，應該交過不少女朋友吧？」

母的狗朋友交過，女的人類朋友還沒有。見黃旼炫哪壺不開提哪壺，分明就是不懷好意地想刺激自己，拐著彎說他沒行情，邕聖祐很想這麼回答，最後卻只能默默說了句：「我哪知道。」話說完，邕聖祐越想卻越不是滋味。

怎麼他一個堂堂正正的人類就輸給了一條狗呢？

微微蹙起眉，他接著道：「也沒有這麼誇張吧，在我看來就是普通水平。那些女客人大概也是看他太嫩，才會故意作弄他，跟受歡迎沒什麼關係。」

「是嗎？」無視邕聖祐的嘴硬，成功將檸檬塔切成幾小塊，黃旼炫戳起一塊後塞進自己嘴裡，「但總不會連同齡的同事都作弄他吧？」

順著黃旼炫努下巴的方向轉頭往後望去，剛剛逃離女客人魔掌的姜丹尼爾此時正站在櫃檯旁，靠在檯子邊上跟一個留著馬尾的年輕女同事確認下單餐點，也不知是說到什麼，又或者姜丹尼爾犯了什麼無傷大雅的錯誤，女同事掩嘴一笑，手就這麼順勢拍上了面前姜丹尼爾結實的手臂，而彷彿沒有意識到異性的觸碰，被摸著上手臂肌肉的姜丹尼爾只是繼續呵呵傻笑著，露出他在家時一貫的那種表情。

邕聖祐從來沒見過姜丹尼爾對除了他之外的人露出那種表情。

「那女孩蠻可愛的，原來姜丹尼爾喜歡嬌小的類型啊。」黃旼炫這麼說到，邕聖祐心裡卻只想著那草莓蛋糕肯定壞了，不然怎麼這麼反胃。

臉色難看地轉回桌前，正想開口再反駁什麼，一個堅硬中帶著軟嫩的酸甜東西卻在他專注思考時從微開的唇瓣間被迅速塞入口中。「唔！」捂上嘴，不敢相信黃旼炫剛剛對自己做了什麼，邕聖祐紅著一張臉望向桌子對面笑得莫名有些奸詐的黃旼炫，雖然被強迫餵食，嘴巴仍十分誠實地開始了咀嚼動作，檸檬帶著清新香氣的酸甜滋味瞬間在嘴裡化開，連著烤得酥香的餅皮，沖淡了方才那股噁心感。

取而代之的是一身雞皮疙瘩。「你這是在幹嘛呀？！」

嘴上明明吃得很開心，邕聖祐皺眉瞪眼的誇張表情卻像看到什麼髒東西般充滿嫌棄。既然選擇當個『好』助攻，自然得做好做滿，不在乎桌子對面同事對自己的評價，看了他身後表情顯然有些僵硬的那人一眼，黃旼炫再接再厲地伸手抓上邕聖祐擺在桌面上的手，「怎樣，好吃嗎？都說檸檬是戀愛的味道呢，讓你也嚐嚐不好嗎？」

「突然間的你都在說些什麼啊…」方才一男一女嬉鬧的畫面還在腦海裡揮之不去，再聽到那令人感到煩悶的關鍵詞，邕聖祐往上拍開黃旼炫覆過來的手，不想理會面前同事突然發作的神經病，像是要袪除殘留在口裡的那股被戲稱為戀愛的檸檬味，他挖了一大口草莓蛋糕後就往嘴裡塞去，豐滿的白色鮮奶油從闔上的薄唇間溢出，在唇角積成一坨曖昧的白色汙漬，拿起擺在一旁的餐巾紙，邕聖祐正想擦去嘴角的鮮奶油，卻感覺一個溫暖中帶點粗糙的物體擦過唇角，接著就見黃旼炫將手指上從自己嘴邊抹去的奶油用舌尖卷進了嘴裡。

哐噹一聲，邕聖祐覺得腦袋裡好像有什麼東西碎了，而實際上的確是有東西碎了一地。

將手中還完好無損的髒盤子放到旁邊檯面上，慌忙地蹲到開放式廚房的地上，姜丹尼爾直覺地就要將被自己不小心摔碎的盤子碎片撿起，手在碰上碎片邊角時卻毫無懸念地被劃了一道口子，鮮血登時從傷口冒出，從一粒血珠慢慢擴散成一條在指尖上流躺的小河。

「丹尼爾！你沒事吧？」

趕緊走到櫃檯後方，不知道從哪拿出了掃帚跟畚箕，原先還在幫忙收銀的年輕女同事讓姜丹尼爾先到旁邊後便麻利地將地上的碗盤碎片掃乾淨。面對女同事幫自己收拾殘局的忙碌背影，姜丹尼爾握著那根被割傷的手指，心卻飛到了廚房外頭那個背對著自己的身影上。

換作平常，若自己受了任何一點傷，主人必定會著急地趕到他身旁，一臉心疼地看著他，那個時候，那個瞬間，就是傷口再疼，他也覺得沒什麼大不了，但在主人連看都沒看他一眼的現在，明明只是一個小得幾乎可以忽略的傷口，他卻覺得好痛好痛，痛得整個身體都難受，彷彿被碎片劃開的不是手指，而是他的胸口。

為什麼會這樣？

在看到狐狸狗跟主人一起出現在店裡時，他便覺得身體有些怪怪的，明明想要像平常一樣對主人笑，卻怎麼也笑不出來，不受控制般地難過。看到狐狸狗跟主人說話、餵他吃東西，甚至碰主人的臉頰，他便又生氣又傷心，心臟像是被人緊緊抓住般，痛得他無法呼吸，只想走過去把主人跟那長得像狐狸狗的男人分開，離得越遠越好。

別看他、別摸他、別碰他、別跟他說話，姜丹尼爾從未這麼想把邕聖祐藏到一個地方，一個只有自己知曉、沒有任何第三者的地方，這樣邕聖祐便只會看著自己，只會跟他說話，只會對他笑，只會讓他碰觸，只會想著他。

就跟他只想著邕聖祐一樣。

「丹尼爾…你還好嗎？」處理完被摔碎的碗盤，女同事見姜丹尼爾皺著一雙好看的眉毛，看上去極為痛苦的模樣，以為他在自責，便伸手拍了拍他的手臂安慰地道：「沒關係的，碗盤摔碎了人沒事就好，不用太在意。」

握著那根還滲著血的指頭，看向那正跟狐狸狗鬧得面紅耳赤的背影，姜丹尼爾點了點頭。

是啊，人沒事就好。

『抱歉…』

第一次在電話裡聽見主人的聲音。明明主人就在耳邊對著自己說話，姜丹尼爾卻覺得他離自己好遠好遠。

『丹尼爾…我今天得加班了。』電話那端，邕聖祐狀似疲憊地嘆了口氣，語氣卻一如既往地溫柔，『你能自己回去嗎？』

站在櫃檯旁，看著幾位同事收拾著店面的忙碌背影，姜丹尼爾緊了緊握著話筒的手，「沒關係，我可以等你。」

『別等我了。』邕聖祐的呼吸聽起來很沈重，姜丹尼爾能從話語的停頓間聽出他真的累了。『大概會弄到很晚…不然，我拜託旼炫陪你回去？』

旼炫是那個狐狸狗的名字，姜丹尼爾還是記得的。「不用了。」想到下午主人跟狐狸狗來店裡時的模樣，他可無法保證這次再看到那隻狐狸狗化成的人類的話，他會不會當街撲上去咬他。「我自己一個人也可以。」說完，賭氣般，姜丹尼爾手往下一按就把電話掛了。

他不喜歡從主人口裡聽到別人的名字，不喜歡他打電話告訴自己不能一起回家，更不喜歡他以為自己什麼都做不到。

上班了幾天，姜丹尼爾早已不似當初，他會點單、會服務客人、會洗碗擦地擦桌子，他學會了很多東西，也漸漸掌握了人類的說話方式與習慣，知道什麼該做、什麼不該做，懂得分辨好與壞、是與非。

他已經不是一條狗了。

但邕聖祐卻總還把他當條狗。

他懂邕聖祐對他的擔心，甚至對這份擔心感到高興，但有時他不禁會想，是不是對邕聖祐來說，他當條狗比當人好。

望著洗碗槽裡水面上的倒影，姜丹尼爾頓時有些無措。

如果真是這樣，那時自己一意孤行說要來上班賺錢，在邕聖祐眼裡是不是太過無理取鬧了呢？

「累了？」見姜丹尼爾戴著塑膠手套，一手拿著盤子一手拿著菜瓜布站在洗碗槽前發呆，核對完櫃檯的帳目，剛送走店長黃秀真的安宥娜放下肩上的拖特包，走到姜丹尼爾身邊拿起掛在洗碗槽旁的另一雙塑膠手套後就開始洗起水槽裡的髒碗盤。「我幫你吧。」

「啊、謝、謝謝宥娜姊…」上班幾天只值過一次晚班，姜丹尼爾還不是很熟悉晚班閉店的工作流程，故而只能自己待在廚房裡洗碗，見安宥娜熱心地說要幫忙，便往旁邊站了站讓出一個小空間，安宥娜卻走上前再次捱到了他身邊。

「今天那兩個人是你朋友？」刷洗著碗盤，安宥娜問道。

姜丹尼爾點點頭後，卻又搖了搖頭。「是聖祐哥跟他的朋友。宥娜姊怎麼知道的？」

安宥娜聽了笑了笑。「你一直在看他們。」

姜丹尼爾尷尬地輕輕啊了聲後，廚房又只剩嘩啦嘩啦的水流聲以及菜瓜布在碗盤上反覆擦過的聲響，就在姜丹尼爾專注地用乾淨抹布擦去碗盤上多餘的水漬時，一個熱源默默貼上了他的手臂。

安宥娜個子不高，肩膀堪堪只到他的臂膀，靠過來時，像條尾巴似的頭髮散發出一股濃烈的甜味，姜丹尼爾卻只覺得有些刺鼻，正想縮起手臂閃過她貼上來的身體，卻聽她突然開口。

「丹尼爾…你有女朋友嗎？」

姜丹尼爾第一次聽見女朋友這個詞彙。他認真想了想，過去還是狗的時候，他是有過母的狗朋友，但變成人後，卻一個女的人類朋友都沒有，安宥娜不知道自己是狗變的，自然是問他有沒有女的人類朋友，姜丹尼爾只好搖搖頭，卻見安宥娜停下手邊的動作後一臉欣喜地看向自己。

「那你跟我在一起好不好？」

看著安宥娜興奮的眼神，姜丹尼爾眨了眨眼。「我們現在不是在一起嗎？」說完，他指了指水槽，「一起洗碗。」

顯然沒料到姜丹尼爾會這樣回答，以為這是什麼獨特的撩妹手段──畢竟姜丹尼爾看上去就是那種經驗豐富的時髦男生──安宥娜楞了楞後抿嘴一笑，就這麼讓它過去。「我是說跟我交往。」

又是一個新詞彙。對於人類新知向來不恥下問，姜丹尼爾一臉真摯地望向安宥娜。「什麼是交往？」

安宥娜嘴巴張了張，似是想說什麼，卻又在開口前自己先紅了臉。

姜丹尼爾看起來年紀輕輕，撩妹技巧卻似乎爐火純青，裝糊塗裝得一等一，非弄得人家臉紅害臊，開口說得明明白白，才肯說答應不答應。偷偷瞄了眼站在身側認真望著自己的姜丹尼爾，安宥娜在心裡盤算了下，既然自己對男人向來都是主動出擊，又遇上對方這種老練的男人，自然沒必要裝純情。「就是談戀愛。丹尼爾，你想跟我談戀愛嗎？」

談戀愛？姜丹尼爾一聽皺起了眉頭。

『愛』他知道，就是非常喜歡，就像他喜歡主人那樣，但談戀愛這三個字又是什麼概念？是指跟對方說愛嗎？但他又不愛安宥娜，為什麼要跟她說愛呢？

身為一條實事求是的狗，姜丹尼爾決定先把『談戀愛』這三個字搞清楚。

「談戀愛都在做些什麼？」他問。

安宥娜傻了。姜丹尼爾問得認真，眉眼間甚至有點嚴肅，讓她幾乎以為自己遇上了什麼奇葩帥哥。

這是什麼羞恥play嗎？

將雙手從塑膠手套中抽出，她在空中比劃了下，卻找不到合適的言語。「不是…我說，談戀愛嘛，就是那個…一起出去玩、牽牽手、抱抱…之類的。」眼神飄移著，安宥娜越說臉越紅，聲音也跟著逐漸縮小。

這次換姜丹尼爾懵了。

出去玩、牽手、抱抱，這不就是他跟主人一直在做的事情嗎？人類將這些行為叫做談戀愛，但主人從來沒跟他說過他們在談戀愛啊！莫名有種被欺騙的感覺，姜丹尼爾激動地抓上安宥娜的肩膀，「還有呢！談戀愛還要幹嘛？」想到今天下午看到邕聖祐跟黃旼炫兩人的畫面胸口悶痛的自己，姜丹尼爾又緊張地問：「會討厭看他跟別人在一起嗎？看到他跟別人說話、被別人碰胸口會痛痛的嗎？」

實際上與姜丹尼爾相處的時間並不算長，但印象中總是開朗親切的少年此時卻滿臉衝動，急切得甚至有點咬牙切齒的模樣讓安宥娜又是一愣，只能反射性地點著頭。「會、會啊…」

「那生寶寶呢！」見所有症狀全都符合，姜丹尼爾亢奮地大聲問道：「談戀愛也親親、生寶寶的嗎？！」

清脆的巴掌聲在夜晚的廚房裡響起。

「變態！」沒見過這麽惡趣味的撩人方法，憤怒地賞了面前對自己口頭性騷擾的男人一巴掌，安宥娜脹紅著臉大罵了聲，甩掉手上殘存的泡沫，她拿起被自己丟在流理台上的包包後就這麼大步流星地走出廚房，留姜丹尼爾獨自面對仍在水槽裡堆成小山的碗盤。

摸了摸印上一個明顯巴掌紅印的臉頰，不曉得自己說錯了什麼，姜丹尼爾委屈地嘟起嘴。

好痛。主人都沒這麼打過他。

轉過身，默默地繼續洗著水槽裡的碗盤，姜丹尼爾腦中的思緒卻開始紛亂起來。

根據剛才安宥娜的說法──以及那一巴掌──姜丹尼爾大致掌握了人類談戀愛該做跟會做的事情，與自己跟主人的相處模式交叉比對，他十分確信他與主人的確是在談戀愛。

但主人怎麼什麼都沒對他說呢？

話又說回來，自從變成人類後，主人便沒再對他說喜歡，遑論愛了，這完全不符合談戀愛的標準定義，他們卻仍做著談戀愛才會做的事情，原來人類社會是這樣運作的嗎？

姜丹尼爾搞不明白了。

果然，對於人類，他還有太多太多未知的東西要學。沖掉最後一個盤子上的白色泡沫，姜丹尼爾決定問問主人有關談戀愛的事情。

事不宜遲，就今晚。


	7. Chapter 7

關掉電腦，看了眼辦公室牆上的掛鐘，邕聖祐只慶幸還來得及趕上回家的最後一班地鐵。

果然翹班會有報應。跟黃旼炫裝模作樣地回到公司後，邕聖祐本以為等待自己的是準時下班的鐘聲，誰知鐘聲還沒等到，客戶帶著滿滿怒火的電話卻先打了進來。

對方是先前拿下的大客戶，因為對收到的樣品感到不滿，在鄰近下班的時點就這麼打到公司裡吵著找負責人。

那人劈頭就對當初負責簡報的邕聖祐胡亂罵了一通，說他講話不負責任，簡報時說得天花亂墜，出來的成果卻差強人意，爾後又數落起送去的樣品哪裡不合心意、哪裡需要改進，最後則長篇大論地對樣品之後的設計變更侃侃而談。

邕聖祐不過就是剛入職不久的菜鳥，就連產品簡報的架構都是照虎畫貓地按過去前輩的資料做的，哪裡有對樣品指手畫腳的權力，更別提送去的樣品完全是依照當初與客戶開會時對方要求的設計所訂，換句話說，對方這通耗時將近一個半鐘頭的電話，完全就是自打臉的產品，但無論邕聖祐內心如何冬雷震震夏雨雪，無辜委屈也只能咬在牙槽裡，連個屁無法放一聲。

這通電話無疑讓邕聖祐陷入了沒有盡頭的加班地獄。為了避免讓雙方談妥的進度產生任何延宕，待對方掛斷電話，邕聖祐便必須馬上開始著手處理客戶方才在電話中所提出的所有問題，除了將問題整理成一份清晰可閱讀的報告外，更需立馬將內部會議提上日程，當所有事情好不容易告一段落，時間已臨近十一點。

迅速收拾散落在位置上的私人物品，關掉辦公室的電燈，邕聖祐抓起公事包便往電梯間快步走去，一出大樓，也不管腳上穿的還是那雙舊皮鞋，他拔腿就往地鐵站狂奔，好在深夜的商業區除了值班警衛般幾乎沒有其他活著的生物，才避免了被行人目睹這散發著濃濃社畜味的一幕。

驚險地從電車門逐漸闔上的門縫間鑽入車廂，邕聖祐粗喘了下後直直往門邊的座位倒去，平時缺乏運動，方才跑得又過於激烈，此時他只覺得累得動彈不得，只好依著落座的姿勢，雙腳大開、形象全無地攤在座位上直喘氣。

姜丹尼爾到家了嗎？吃過晚飯了嗎？看著地鐵車廂白花花的天花板，肚子咕嚕咕嚕地叫到一半，邕聖祐突然想起了一個人回家的姜丹尼爾。

這個時間點，若在平常，姜丹尼爾該是已經洗好澡，躺在他為他鋪的床墊上，露出那一貫的可憐模樣，央求著自己跟他睡在一起，而他則會將棉被一把丟在姜丹尼爾臉上讓他安靜，順帶遮掩因為他那句話而羞紅的臉。

不自覺地伸進西裝口袋裡握住手機，邕聖祐想了想後又作罷。

雖然這個戲碼每晚都會不厭其煩、一遍又一遍地上演，但姜丹尼爾最終仍會一個人在客廳木地板的床墊上，睡得香甜安逸。

少了自己，姜丹尼爾還是該吃吃、該睡睡，黃旼炫說得對，他只是在瞎操心。

他知道姜丹尼爾什麼都能做得很好──狗是他養的，他怎麼會不知道──他只是極力想忽略一個事實，那就是：沒有了邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾仍可以活得很好。

瞎操心、保護過度、庸人自擾，黃旼炫可以拿任何相近的詞彙形容他的所作所為，但也只有他自己曉得，那些所謂不必要的擔心與多餘的煩惱，皆是因過於依戀而起。

沒有了邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾仍可以活得很好，但沒有了姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐好像就快活不下去了。

抹抹臉，邕聖祐只覺得自己真是個沈重得令人噁心的傢伙。

姜丹尼爾對他的親暱與喜愛，全都源自於他們曾經的餵養關係，但當姜丹尼爾能夠獨立，不再需要自己，那他們之間還會剩下什麼？

加班的疲勞與過度飢餓在空蕩蕩的末班列車裡朝邕聖祐猛然襲去，張牙舞爪地拖著他的思考進入幽深的隧道裡，看著頭頂上方隨著列車行進在半空中不斷擺盪的手把，他試著在墮入更深的黑暗前捉住眼前的救命繩，卻因為列車一個過彎而攤倒在無人的長椅上，對窗外黑夜的侵襲變得毫無抵抗能力。

終究是他太過天真。

現實生活並非童話故事，狗變成人已經是奇蹟，而奇蹟不會出現第二次。他愛上了姜丹尼爾這個人，用他從未動過的心，渴望著同等的愛情，但無論姜丹尼爾對他如何親近，那份在長時間的哺育與呵護下催生的感情終究不是他想要的。

果然，人都貪心而難以滿足。

姜丹尼爾變回狗時，他想要他再次變成人，而當姜丹尼爾真的變成人時，他又想要姜丹尼爾只是他的人。耽溺著對方在不對等心情下的溫柔與愛，偷偷撿拾他遺落在尚未知曉的愛情之外，那一切的親吻與擁抱，這份想被碰觸、想被擁抱的心情，當姜丹尼爾在與他人接觸間學會人類社會的感情觀後，大概會被深深唾棄吧。

想到下午姜丹尼爾與女同事相談甚歡的情景，邕聖祐心臟一緊，好不容易從椅子上撐起的手臂又落了下去。

半躺在末班列車無人車廂的長椅上，這份隨時都有可能因為下個乘客的出現而被打破的寧靜與舒適讓邕聖祐莫名有點想哭。

拖著疲憊的身軀回到公寓，邕聖祐正苦惱著該如何在不打擾姜丹尼爾睡覺的情況下摸進臥室──畢竟即使變成人，姜丹尼爾仍保有著獸類獨有的敏銳覺察力──從客廳發散而出的光暈與細微電視聲卻讓他微楞了下。躡手躡腳地脫下皮鞋走進屋裡，以為那人大概只是看電視看到睡著，邕聖祐摸黑打開走廊邊的壁櫥，才伸手打算拿出裡頭的棉被，身後從客廳照出的暖光卻突然被一個身影遮住。

「主人，回來了為什麼不出聲呢？」

姜丹尼爾低沈的嗓音毫無預警地劃過走廊安靜的空氣，即使是平常聽慣了的聲音，邕聖祐仍不免被嚇得肩膀一震，還未來得及緊抱在懷的被子就這麼從手中滑落，眼見即將掉到地上，站在他身後的姜丹尼爾趕緊從後方伸出雙臂，環過他的身子後一把捉住險些落地的棉被。

柑橘味的洗髮精是邕聖祐昨天才從藥妝店裡買回來的，五百公升大包裝買一送一，用會員卡還能打九折。姜丹尼爾剛洗完澡的身體暖烘烘的，貼在背上像個大暖爐，強行驅散了夜晚覆在他西裝上的寒氣，連著棉被一併被姜丹尼爾抱在懷裡，邕聖祐臉頰微紅，心臟不受控制地雀躍之餘，一股尾隨在幸福身後，像那五百公升洗髮精般，買一送一附贈而來的患得患失也跟著姜丹尼爾在自己背上那一聲聲心跳傳到胸腔裡，打在他正飛奔而起的心跳上，一下一下有如當頭棒喝。

「唔、快放開我。」掙扎著就要從姜丹尼爾的懷裡脫出，邕聖祐扭動著身體，想用不知所云的動作遮掩臉上不自然的神情，身後人溫熱的鼻息卻因為他轉頭的動作直直噴灑在他耳畔，惹得面頰又是一陣緋紅。「你、你快去睡吧，別管我了…」

「主人今天為什麼會跟那隻狐狸狗一起來店裡？」

狐狸狗？被姜丹尼爾對黃旼炫的稱呼分散了注意力，沒感覺到身側逐漸收攏的手臂，邕聖祐轉過頭望向身後。背著光，姜丹尼爾的臉看不太真切，熟知對方所有表情的邕聖祐卻覺得他似乎和平常不太一樣，些微下垂的眼角帶著一貫的委屈，但微抿的嘴唇卻透著認真，表情黯淡得像是要融入走廊的黑暗中，一雙眼睛卻亮得有些倔強。

「什麼為什麼…」不曉得姜丹尼爾為什麼用這樣的表情看著自己，邕聖祐張了張口，最後只乾乾地說：「擔心你做得不好，給人添麻煩怎麼辦。」

「我不是問這個。」皺起眉，姜丹尼爾有些氣惱。他怎麼連一個問題都問不好。「我是說，為什麼要跟狐狸狗一起…」

邕聖祐楞了楞，最後像是明白什麼般笑了笑。伸出手，他摸了摸姜丹尼爾的頭。「放心吧，他不是陌生人呀。他是我的朋友，朋友就是、」

「我知道朋友是什麼！」不想讓邕聖祐一直把自己當做什麼都不懂的狗，姜丹尼爾激動地大聲叫道，收緊手臂，像是要讓他永遠無法離開自己般，他將邕聖祐緊緊束縛在懷裡，「我不是什麼都不懂！我知道朋友是什麼！知道上班賺錢！知道怎麼自己回家！也知道談戀愛是什麼…！」

刷白了一張臉，邕聖祐不敢置信地望著面前對自己激動咆嘯的姜丹尼爾。

薩摩耶犬天性溫和，就是在他還是隻狗時，他也不曾大吼大叫過，更何況是變成人後，但比姜丹尼爾罕見的發怒更讓邕聖祐吃驚的，卻是他最後說的那句話。

或許是自己那份感情作祟，他從沒跟姜丹尼爾說過與人類感情相關的話題，遑論『戀愛』兩個字，姜丹尼爾說自己知道戀愛是什麼，既然不是他教的，那便是有人跟姜丹尼爾提過。

而為什麼特意跟姜丹尼爾提到談戀愛，邕聖祐不用猜便知道原因。

該來的還是來了。

「…為什麼不告訴我？」抿起嘴，皺眉看著面前不知為何一臉哀傷的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾的眼底除了困惑還是困惑，「為什麼什麼都不跟我說？談戀愛會牽手、會擁抱、會親吻…為什麼什麼都做了，卻什麼都不告訴我？」面對邕聖祐的沉默，姜丹尼爾突然覺得呼吸有些困難，或許人類真的比他想像得還要複雜許多，至少在狗狗階級分明以本能行動的世界裡，話語從來不具有試探的必要，行動也純粹得不需任何正名，但在人類社會中，語言卻凌駕了所有，沒有語言，沒有為那些隱晦而僅有兩人知曉的碰觸賦予一個名稱，便什麼都沒有。

那些心跳加速、親吻與擁抱、熱烈與愛，全都化為烏有。

「我們…是在談戀愛嗎？」緊抱住棉被與被夾在自己身體與被子間的邕聖祐，摒著氣，姜丹尼爾問。

深深凝望著面前的男人，邕聖祐緩慢眨眨眼後低下了頭。「…不是。我們沒有在談戀愛。」

這是事實，也是他早該跟姜丹尼爾釐清的事情。他不可能永遠瞞著姜丹尼爾，像個小偷一樣，卑劣地從他身上竊取那些不屬於他的溫暖。

一切都結束了。

抬起頭，看著姜丹尼爾眼中自己的倒影，邕聖祐試圖讓自己看上去沒那麼狼狽，於是他勾起嘴角，卻笑得牽強而扭曲。「我們…是主人跟狗狗不是嗎？這都是以前你喜歡做的，只是你變成人後我們還繼續這樣做罷了。既然你都知道人類不會隨便跟人做這些，以後我們就都不要這麼做了吧。」

邕聖祐說著掙開了姜丹尼爾因為發呆而鬆開的手臂，不發一語地朝臥室走去，看著他即將遠去的背影，還站在原地抓著棉被的姜丹尼爾忍不住大聲道：「我不是想讓你這樣說才問的！」

「那你要我說什麼！」姜丹尼爾語氣中帶著委屈，邕聖祐聽了卻一陣煩躁。

明明最覺得委屈的是他，最難過的也是他，對於他的心情，姜丹尼爾根本什麼都不懂、什麼都不知道，為什麼總表現得好像他才是受委屈的那個？

「說『對，我們在談戀愛』？說『沒錯，我們在談戀愛所以才做這些』？還是，說我喜歡你、我愛你，說我是個喜歡上自己的狗、想跟條狗談戀愛、上床做愛的變態傢伙？！」對著姜丹尼爾大聲咆嘯道，邕聖祐只覺得自己好悲慘，他愛上了一個根本不懂愛、單純如稚子的人，而那些藏在他心中的愛與欲，姜丹尼爾可能永遠無法了解，也更顯得他汙穢不堪。

看著姜丹尼爾錯愕中帶著不解的臉，深深的疲憊再次席捲而上，邕聖祐現在只想離他遠遠的，最好能把自己藏起來。

「抱歉，丹尼爾，我累了…」嘆口氣，邕聖祐揉著太陽穴轉過身繼續往臥室走去，「剛剛說的都不是真心的，你也快去睡吧。」

「可是我喜歡你啊。」拖著那條不曉得什麼時候早落到地上的棉被，姜丹尼爾走上前，盼著邕聖祐能再回頭看看自己，「我喜歡你啊。」

「你喜歡的不過就是身為主人的我罷了。」面對姜丹尼爾的告白，盯著腳下光潔的地板，邕聖祐心裡毫無波瀾，只因他知道姜丹尼爾的喜歡跟他的喜歡間有著差距，「換作任何一個人，只要養你、餵你、給你梳毛跟抱抱，你都會喜歡他的。」

邕聖祐的一字一句彷彿都在說著他的喜歡有多廉價，他的話語又有多不值一提，抓著手裡的棉被，姜丹尼爾只覺得胸口痛得難受，好像快死了般刺痛。

他從來沒這麼氣邕聖祐，氣得他只想衝過去抓著那人的肩膀強迫他看向自己，若他還是條狗，他甚至可能咬上邕聖祐的手，讓他明白他究竟有多憤怒，但最終他卻只是抱著那條棉被，站在走廊上看著那人越發模糊的背影。

「才不是這樣！」帶著哭音，姜丹尼爾流淚吼道，「你為什麼要這麼說！才不是任何人都可以！我只要你、只想跟你在一起，為什麼你要說得這麼壞！這麼讓人傷心！」

姜丹尼爾猛烈的吸鼻與抽泣聲在身後逐漸響起，邕聖祐楞楞地轉過頭後就見他站在壁櫥前哭得唏哩嘩啦，手裡的棉被被淚水浸濕一塊，一張俊臉又是淚水又是鼻涕，淒慘得引人發笑。

他說他壞，說他只要他、只想跟他在一起，這是否表示姜丹尼爾有這麼一點點理解這份喜歡的定義呢？邕聖祐不知道，或許姜丹尼爾明白，或許沒有，但看他哭成這副德性，就算姜丹尼爾對戀愛的心情仍然懵懂，他也不可能就這樣放他獨自一人站在走廊上哭。

他可捨不得。

走回壁櫥前，將姜丹尼爾手中的棉被丟到地上，邕聖祐伸手環抱住哭得抽抽噎噎的人，輕輕上下撫摸起他因為哭泣而起伏不定的背部，而姜丹尼爾也拱起背回抱著他，將頭埋在他早已發皺的西裝上。

枕在姜丹尼爾的肩膀上，鼻尖是清新的柑橘香氣，邕聖祐突然覺得自己似乎總對變成人類的姜丹尼爾很差勁，但即使他不是個好主人，姜丹尼爾仍義無反顧地愛著自己。

而他竟會覺得這不是愛情。

或許不懂愛的人其實是他，他才是那個對愛一無所知的人，而之所以姜丹尼爾會變成人類，為的就是教他如何愛人，又該如何被愛。

感受到頸間傳來的濕意，一想到懷裡的人是因為自己才哭得這麼慘，邕聖祐尷尬地動了動身子，正想著該怎麼安撫姜丹尼爾，卻感覺到對方在吸了吸鼻子後將頭抬起靠在他肩膀上的動作。

「…我喜歡你不是因為你是我的主人，不是因為你給我罐罐、餅乾或其他東西，是因為你。」帶著濃濃鼻音，下巴靠在邕聖祐單薄的肩膀上，姜丹尼爾說，「因為是你，所以我才喜歡的。」

姜丹尼爾說得有些可憐，邕聖祐內心的愛憐瞬時又被激起。「…別哭了，我知道了。」拍拍懷裡那人寬廣的背部，來不及說抱歉，他只好盡量溫柔。

「你不喜歡我嗎？」下巴動了動，眨眨哭得有些腫的眼睛，縱然邕聖祐看不到，姜丹尼爾仍嘟著嘴問。

怎麼可能不喜歡。「…喜歡。」收緊手臂，將懷裡比自己高大一些的男人抱得更緊了些，邕聖祐抓著姜丹尼爾身上的連帽衫，只想將這個擁抱抱得更緊、更深一點，恨不得此時此刻就和懷裡的人融為一體。

「那我們談戀愛嗎？」聽到想要的答案，姜丹尼爾仍掛著淚珠的臉上終於漾出笑容，同樣收緊環抱在邕聖祐腰間的手，聞著對方脖頸髮際上的汗水味，他只覺得全世界沒有比這更好聞、更令他感到安心的味道。

沒有發現自己正被自家狗狗猛吸身上的氣味，邕聖祐臉頰一紅，只不好意思地喃喃說道：「…拿你沒辦法，想談就談吧。」

姜丹尼爾笑得更開了。用鼻子蹭了蹭邕聖祐泛紅的頸側，他偷偷伸出舌頭舔過那安睡在他脖頸上方的痣後從他頸間抬起頭，望著臉色酡紅的邕聖祐，他笑得瞇起了眼睛。「那…我們生寶寶嗎？」

那人的笑容是一如既往的天真純粹，說出來的話卻與純真二字大相逕庭，邕聖祐卻也不惱，反而反常地只是將原先抓在他背上的手收了進來，捉上他胸前的衣襟，臉紅地微低著頭不再去看那張讓人看得心跳加速的臉。「色狗。」

既然都背負了罵名，姜丹尼爾只好親身坐實這個名號，摸上邕聖祐的臉頰讓人抬起頭望向自己，他盯著邕聖祐紅通通的臉頰良久，直到那人眼底隱約出現難耐與困惑，才輕輕啄了啄邕聖祐那三顆像星星般高掛在他白皙面頰上的小痣。

微瞇起眼，邕聖祐任由姜丹尼爾捧著臉在上頭親來親去，一開始是挺享受的，覺得姜丹尼爾不愧是狗變的，依舊這麼愛舔他的臉，但到後來對方遲遲沒朝關鍵的嘴進攻，邕聖祐一個不耐煩只好抓住他的腦袋，扳正那張臉後主動朝方才在自己臉上亂啄的嘴親去。

姜丹尼爾的唇瓣很柔軟，這他是知道的，但確認過感情後的親吻卻比想像中的滋味還要來得美好百倍，雙手繞過姜丹尼爾的肩膀，從後方摸著對方還帶著水氣的髮絲，他輕輕咬上他柔韌的下唇，見他緊閉的雙眼不斷顫抖，啣著淚水的睫毛有如風中結實累累的稻穗般小心翼翼地搖曳，他伸出舌頭朝自己方才咬上的地方安撫性地舔去。

這還是主人第一次主動吻他。享受著被動的親吻，姜丹尼爾僅在邕聖祐嘟起嘴碰上唇瓣時回以同樣青澀的吻，也不曉得就這樣親了幾下，卻只覺越親越不對勁，好似少了什麼很重要的東西，仔細一想，姜丹尼爾才發現少的是什麼。

邕聖祐一直都沒把舌頭伸進去。

偷偷睜開眼，姜丹尼爾看向仍舊嘟起薄唇親著自己的邕聖祐，卻發現他臉頰紅撲撲的，擰起的眉透出濃濃的緊張與害羞，覺得主人這個從未見過的面貌可愛極了，他收攏手臂讓邕聖祐更貼近自己，爾後照著過去巧可教他的那樣，在下一次邕聖祐的薄唇撞上來前，他張口含住他的雙唇，趁那人恍神之際舌頭就這麼鑽進了他微開的小嘴裡。

「唔！」姜丹尼爾的舌頭在口腔裡不斷攪動，與自己舌頭糾纏的舌尖一如他活潑好動的個性，邕聖祐卻喜歡得緊。攀在姜丹尼爾的寬肩上，他微張開口讓對方能更輕易地深入口腔深處，順勢在姜丹尼爾張口時將舌頭往他嘴裡伸去，兩條軟韌靈巧的舌頭就這樣在兩人時貼時離的微開嘴間交纏，相連的透明津液早已分不出彼此，只知道是相同的甜。

兩人吻得難分難捨，熱度亦在雙方相貼的軀體間逐漸上升，大概是不懂西裝的構造，姜丹尼爾的手在急切地鑽到邕聖祐黑色的西裝外套下，隔著白襯衫撫摸著他的腰側後卻遲遲沒有動作，反倒是邕聖祐的一雙手早已鑽入姜丹尼爾寬鬆的帽踢下擺，大膽地摸上了他緊實的腹肌，偶爾掐起那一塊又一塊的肌肉，惹得對方喘得更為沈重。

或許是一直以來都按時帶他去散步，運動量充足的關係，姜丹尼爾的身材很結實，膚質細滑柔嫩，讓邕聖祐摸著摸著慾望就上來了，沿著肌理向上，他撫上姜丹尼爾壯碩的胸肌，掐了幾把後又滑上他的肩膀，接著順著手臂的肌肉線條鑽入帽踢長袖中，微微一用力便讓姜丹尼爾高高舉起雙手，方便自己將他身上那件帽踢褪下。

裸著上身的姜丹尼爾被慾望染成了粉色。見他喘著氣雙眼濕潤地看著自己，下身的運動褲早已被撐起一個明顯的帳篷，邕聖祐拉過他的手，又在他嘴上親了幾口後才牽著姜丹尼爾走向臥房。「別在這裡，到床上。」

有些事情，還是得從頭仔細教起。

關上房門，邕聖祐讓姜丹尼爾在床上躺好後自己跨坐在他身上，脫下西裝外套，他慢條斯理地一顆顆解開白色襯衫上的鈕釦，身下人的手卻已經開始急切地往他褲頭摸去。

姜丹尼爾從來沒見過這麼討厭的東西，那纏在邕聖祐褲子頂端的繩子就像在故意跟他作對，任他怎麼拽都文風不動，被姜丹尼爾的動作搞得左右搖擺，邕聖祐也不生氣，覆上姜丹尼爾抓在自己皮帶上的手，他彎下腰親了親那人的嘴，爾後貼在他耳際問道：「丹尼爾這是在做什麼呢？」

主人噴在耳邊的熱氣讓他全身發癢，下身那奇異的感覺越趨明顯，姜丹尼爾只好難耐地往上頂了頂。「想生寶寶…」

邕聖祐聽了輕笑幾聲，撥開姜丹尼爾的手，他自己解開了腰上的皮帶。「丹尼爾知道嗎？人類不叫這個生寶寶…」轉過頭，伸出舌頭，他舔上了姜丹尼爾的耳朵，沿著耳廓舔了一圈後輕輕咬上他的耳垂，吸吮的嘖嘖聲瞬間在姜丹尼爾耳畔響起。

「這個叫『做愛』。」

邕聖祐的聲音被情慾染得有些沙啞，緊貼在耳邊，隨著呼吸吐息灌入耳朵的字句像是具有謎魂的魔力，耳朵被如此褻玩更讓姜丹尼爾頭皮發麻，手一伸，就緊緊抱住了主人此時坐在自己身上的纖細軀體，用那脹得讓他渾身難受的部位一下一下地頂起上方主人渾圓挺翹的臀部。「哈啊…想要…」

「想要什麼？」被姜丹尼爾沒有絲毫掩飾的情動惹得發笑，見誘惑成功，邕聖祐從他身上爬起，一片春色從他敞開的白襯衫下毫無遺漏地洩了出來，看得姜丹尼爾又是滿臉癡迷，見他紅著臉滿眼情慾地望著自己，邕聖祐拉著半解的褲頭，無辜地眨了眨眼，「丹尼爾想要什麼？不說的話，主人怎麼會知道呢？」

「唔…」姜丹尼爾可憐地癟了癟嘴，扭動身體，他努力回想方才主人在耳邊說的那兩個字。「想要…想要跟主人做愛。」

從姜丹尼爾口裡聽到想聽的，舔舔嘴，看著身下姜丹尼爾那條運動褲被撐起的高度，邕聖祐伸手覆住那小帳篷下的硬物，見那人倒抽了口涼氣，他手指一曲便開始套弄起姜丹尼爾硬挺的分身，時而逗弄肉棒下兩顆柔軟的囊袋，惹得姜丹尼爾又是一陣喘氣，不久，那淺色運動褲襠部的小帳篷頂端就濕了一個小點。

拉下運動褲，裡頭那條他幫他買的灰色內褲早已濕得顏色深了一階，繼續用右手撫慰著姜丹尼爾的巨物，邕聖祐伸手拉下自己的西裝褲鏈，掏出自己同樣早已勃發的性器。

坐在姜丹尼爾胯間，他扶著分身往前方那高聳的深灰色小丘蹭去，陰莖前端蹭上濕潤布料的瞬間，那粗糙卻帶著炙熱的觸感惹得邕聖祐渾身戰慄，一聲呻吟就要從口中洩出，卻被他緊咬下唇的動作鎖在嘴裡。

擺動著腰肢，性器相擦間，他能依稀描繪出姜丹尼爾那處的形狀，這和過去幫他洗澡時的情況完全不一樣，更為火熱色情，曖昧氤氳間充滿情慾，而從未經歷過所謂的情色挑逗，姜丹尼爾支起上半身躺在床上，看邕聖祐衣衫不整地在自己身上前後磨蹭的動作看得雙眼發直，只覺得全身像著了火般，熱得頭暈。

他的主人怎麼跟平常這麼不一樣？哪裡不一樣他說不上來，只是越看心裡越癢得受不了，腦袋脹得好像要爆炸。

見姜丹尼爾只是一個勁地看著兩人相貼的下體，邕聖祐笑了笑，伸手勾上他的後腦杓就按著他的頭親了下去，手則在兩人親吻間扯下姜丹尼爾的內褲，握上了那初見就為之震驚的肉棒。

視覺與手感果然不可相提並論。姜丹尼爾的陰莖很粗，上頭又青筋滿佈，邕聖祐的手只能堪堪將它握住，想一併將兩人性器握在手裡手淫基本上是不可能的事情，逼得他只好換個策略。

放開姜丹尼爾的唇，舌頭從他口裡退出，邕聖祐舔去嘴邊殘留的唾液後拉過姜丹尼爾的手將之放到了自己的性器上。「摸摸我，就像我摸你那樣。」說著，他握著姜丹尼爾分身的手便開始上下套弄。

「唔、嗯…哈啊…」舒服得發出嘆息，就連發情也是最近才開始的事情，姜丹尼爾這處哪裡被人如此激烈地觸碰過，此時邕聖祐套在上頭的手就像被施了什麼魔術，柔軟靈活得讓他完全耽溺其中，圈著邕聖祐性器的手自然忘了動作。

不滿姜丹尼爾只顧著自己爽，邕聖祐動動腰，性器朝他的手掌頂了頂。「乖狗狗，聽話…幫幫我，嗯？」

主人很久沒有說自己乖了，姜丹尼爾一聽立馬將注意力放回手中滾燙的物事上，接著有樣學樣地開始上下套弄起邕聖祐硬如鐵棒的性器。

「哼嗯…唔、輕、輕點…」姜丹尼爾的手技是預料之中的差，大概是正被自己套弄著的關係，手裡力道時輕時重也罷，方向更亂得一塌糊塗，幾次使力間，邕聖祐都以為自己的老二就要這麼被他給拽了，念在姜丹尼爾是完完全全初經『人事』的份上，他放開對方的性器，雙手覆上了姜丹尼爾握著自己分身的手，「不是這樣…我教你。」說著，他握起姜丹尼爾的手，用自己的性器親身給對方上起了一堂性教育101。

姜丹尼爾的手比較大，掌心附著一層薄繭，每每擦過他敏感的莖身便惹得他全身發麻，再加上那些唯有他自己才曉得如何讓自己爽到的小技巧，邕聖祐很快就從這堂親身授課的手淫小課堂裡玩出樂趣。

「哈啊…唔、哈啊…這叫手淫，懂了嗎？」

紅著張臉微喘著氣，姜丹尼爾望向邕聖祐顯然陷入情潮的臉，乖巧地點了點頭。「主人…我想親親你…」

邕聖祐雙眼迷離，小口微張，舌頭在喘息間隱約露出，早勾得姜丹尼爾心神不定，見對方點頭首肯，他二話不說就坐起身親上邕聖祐的唇瓣，舌頭毫不費力地就侵入其中汲取香甜的津液，手上則脫離了邕聖祐逐漸減弱的掌控，自主性地猛烈套弄起來。

「哼、唔…唔、唔嗯…」性器被姜丹尼爾像個玩具般握在手裡又搓又揉，嘴又被對方用親吻束縛住，快感來得迅猛，讓邕聖祐只能將雙手扶在姜丹尼爾健壯的大腿上才避免朝一旁倒去。

大概是感覺到了邕聖祐慾望滅頂前的腿軟無力，姜丹尼爾一手握上他纖細緊窄的腰肢，使勁掐了幾下後從邕聖祐跪著的腿間將自己的一雙長腿抽出，接著順著接吻的姿勢就這麼將邕聖祐轉而壓到了身下。

蹬蹬腿將早已被主人脫了一半的運動褲連著內褲整條褪下，他用空著的左手往下摸上了邕聖祐半褪的西裝褲，長手一伸便將那人的褲子剝到了腳踝處，接著擠到了主人未著寸縷的赤裸腿間，像邕聖祐方才對自己做的那樣，用性器朝他的下體頂去，一頂便十分精確地頂進了兩片雪白臀肉間，嚇得邕聖祐雙腿一夾，又將那跟肉棒夾得更緊。

「唔、丹尼爾，不行…！不可以！」

誰知道姜丹尼爾會不會又再次變成狗，本來只是想紓解一下自身慾望，動手摸一摸解解渴的邕聖祐趕緊縮起身體試圖從上方逃離，殊不知姜丹尼爾竟直接架起他的雙腿，雙手壓上他的肩膀後又朝他股間蹭去。

「為什麼…？主人，我想做愛…我想跟你做愛，好不好嘛…」姜丹尼爾撒嬌地說，滾燙硬挺的肉棒一下一下地戳在臀肉間緊閉的小孔上，性器前端滲出的前列腺液則隨著語氣黏膩地沾在邕聖祐白皙軟嫩的臀肉間。

老實說，不僅是姜丹尼爾，這也是邕聖祐第一次的性事，以往的經驗僅停擺在獨自看鈣片自慰的階段，說不想試試讓那根大肉棒插進來是什麼感覺絕對是騙人的，但一來他完全沒有準備，保險套、潤滑液要什麼沒什麼，二來他實在對姜丹尼爾會不會做到一半變成狗這件事感到懷疑，假如真的發生這種慘劇，他大概一輩子都會產生陰影。

為了長久的性福著想，眼前短暫的歡愉也是可以犧牲的。

「唔、不行！」半撐起身子，邕聖祐伸出手推了推壓在身上的人，「下次再說，今天不要…」

「下次是什麼時候？」不滿地嘟起嘴，姜丹尼爾仍死死地壓在原地，絲毫沒有要放邕聖祐離開的意思，「明天？後天？可是我現在就想跟你做愛，你剛剛自己問我的！」

那是情趣！瞪了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐繼續推著對方撐在兩側的手臂，「下次就下次，快起來。」

「不要！我現在就要！」抓上邕聖祐的纖細手腕，乾脆直接將整個身體壓到邕聖祐身上，忽視身下人因被猛地折成兩半所發出的慘叫，姜丹尼爾將頭埋在邕聖祐臉頰邊的床單上後就開始使勁擺腰，用粗硬的肉棒快速蹭起邕聖祐那兩瓣嬌嫩的屁股肉。

「唔！」私密敏感的臀部被猛烈攻擊，邕聖祐想反抗，身上的重量卻壓得他喘不過氣，更何況他根本不是真心抗拒，便自然更使不上力，姜丹尼爾的性器又熱又硬，像根鐵棒一樣，上頭紋理分明的青筋隨著動作快速蹭過他的臀肉，很快就磨得他股間發燙，嬌弱的皮膚紅艷如花，再想姜丹尼爾現在就壓在自己身上發洩著慾望，霸道而強硬，那一下一下的撞擊力道更大得讓整張雙人床都開始嘎吱作響，場面淫蕩色情得比他看過的任何小黃片都還要刺激，心裡一興奮，便不由自主地開始學著那些男優小聲呻吟，臀部更隨著姜丹尼爾頂弄的動作放鬆縮緊，想讓姜丹尼爾享受到人類性愛更極致的樂趣。

「哈啊、哈啊…丹尼爾好棒…！哈嗯…你的好大…好厲害…！」憑著為姜丹尼爾加油打氣的心態，邕聖祐嬌媚地淫叫道。

但顯然有人不怎麼知趣。

「唔、」停下對邕聖祐頸側的舔弄，姜丹尼爾從床上抬起頭看向邕聖祐，「…主人為什麼聲音變了？變得好奇怪哦…」

死狗果然不懂何謂情趣。

黑著臉閉起嘴，邕聖祐決定做條死魚，任姜丹尼爾怎麼蹭自己的屁股蛋也不發出一點聲音，但想得容易做來難，那根肉棒就這麼在那裡頂來頂去，肉又被磨得有些腫痛，最後邕聖祐仍忍不住發出細碎的呻吟，卻是被蹭疼的。

不曉得邕聖祐此時的心境，姜丹尼爾只覺得此時此刻是前所未有的舒服，鼻尖是邕聖祐濃重的天然體香，身下那兩片軟得不可思議的肉球正夾著自己最難受的那處，像是按摩般不停安撫著它，再想方才邕聖祐為自己手淫時的那份舒爽，他放開牽制著邕聖祐手腕的雙手，直接捏上那兩塊臀肉，使勁掐著它們往內夾，讓性器擠入臀肉間的狹小縫隙不斷衝刺，快感瞬間攀升。

「主人、哈啊…主人…我好舒服…」熟悉的燥熱再次襲來。隨著肉棒在臀肉間的來回擊打磨蹭，一陣陣緊縮的奇異感覺逐漸在小腹處浮現。

想要更多、更多。姜丹尼爾不知道自己想要更多什麼，只覺得什麼都還不夠，飢渴感遍佈全身，壓在邕聖祐身上，他意會到自己是想要更多的他，卻不知該如何獲得，焦躁與快感在體內碰撞，衝突隨著那一下又一下的頂弄不斷升級，最後，他忍無可忍地張嘴一口咬上邕聖祐近在面前的脖頸，尖利的犬齒咬破了他細滑的肌膚，留下了一排滲著血的牙印。

「啊！嘶…」

邕聖祐吃痛地驚呼了聲，正想轉過頭瞪向咬自己的罪魁禍首，熟悉的白煙卻開始從姜丹尼爾身上迅速冒出。

「不會吧？！不行不行不行──！」知道這代表著什麼，邕聖祐慌忙地揮舞起手臂想驅散逐漸籠罩姜丹尼爾的白煙，但無論他怎麼快速擺動，姜丹尼爾原先還壓在身上的身影卻仍舊被那團白霧掩蓋，須臾，隨著身上重量的減輕，邕聖祐面前的白霧也逐漸散去，最後留在眼前的，只剩薩摩耶犬披覆著雪白皮毛的身體。

看著床上昏迷的丹尼爾，坐起身，邕聖祐潰敗地將臉埋入雙手中。

媽的，他還沒射耶。


	8. Chapter 8

「丹尼爾──吃飯囉！」

蹲在廚房地板上，邕聖祐拿起上頭畫著英文字母D的狗碗往地上敲了敲，狗碗的主人卻始終不見蹤影。嘆口氣，他站起身走到走廊又喚了聲，卻見丹尼爾只是趴在客廳落地窗前，看也不看自己，實在無法，他只好走進客廳坐到丹尼爾身旁。

明明好不容易才確認了彼此的心情，正想開始過著兩小無猜、甜甜蜜蜜的情侶同居生活，卻又在關鍵時刻變回了狗，連邕聖祐自己都十分沮喪，更何況是親自經歷變身的丹尼爾。摸了摸丹尼爾柔軟的耳朵，拍拍牠平滑的頭頂，邕聖祐伸手順起了牠背上蓬鬆的白毛。「我們丹尼爾怎麼了？嗯？不想吃飯嗎？」

趴在地上，丹尼爾只是抬眼看了邕聖祐一眼後又回望向落地窗外的藍天。

知道自己大概是問了個蠢問題，但這種堪比安慰患有勃起障礙情人的尷尬狀況讓邕聖祐實在不曉得該從何下口，煩惱地左顧右盼了下，見窗外天氣晴朗、日光和緩，邕聖祐靈機一動，便開口問道：「丹尼爾，你還記得我們之前在地鐵上看到的那個嗎？」開心地看著趴在地上的丹尼爾，邕聖祐正等著牠的回應，沉默了一秒才想起丹尼爾不能說話這件事情，眼睛瞬間有些痠澀。

喪氣什麼？丹尼爾一定能再變成人的。

眨眨眼，努力撐起逐漸消失的笑容，邕聖祐揉起了丹尼爾耳朵後方的小凹槽。那是牠最喜歡被按摩的地方。「…就是櫻花的那個啊，我們今天去吧？嗯？開車去汝矣島，去那邊散步、認識點新朋友？一定會有很多狗狗朋友在那裡的。你覺得呢？」

丹尼爾當然不可能說話，邕聖祐只好看向牠的尾巴，見牠垂在身側的尾巴左右掃了兩下，知道去賞櫻的主意引起了牠的興趣，邕聖祐趕緊接著說：「去看櫻花要走好多好多路，所以得先吃得很飽很飽才行，我們先吃飯，吃完飯就帶你去，好嗎？」

或許是在思考，又或者只是有些懶散，掃掃尾巴後丹尼爾又再次動也不動地趴在地上，直到幾分鐘過去，才緩慢站起身往廚房走去。確認丹尼爾的確有在吃飯，邕聖祐這才鬆了口氣。

畢竟從前天晚上開始，丹尼爾便沒怎麼吃東西了。

進臥室換了身外出服，邕聖祐將要用的東西都準備好後便拿著散步用的牽繩走到丹尼爾旁邊仔細為他套上牽繩，丹尼爾戴著黑色項圈與牽繩的模樣與記憶中如出一轍，邕聖祐卻覺得這樣牽著他出去散步好像上個世紀的事情。

明明前幾天還是牽著手出去的。

帶著丹尼爾下樓，邕聖祐來到社區的小停車場，四處兜了圈才找到自己那輛自從上班後便幾乎沒再用過的二手國產休旅車。將丹尼爾安置在後車廂後，邕聖祐自己坐到了駕駛座，突然才想起他還從未帶人類的姜丹尼爾開車出去兜風過，一股莫名的遺憾便又襲上心頭。

「吶，丹尼爾。」隔著一排後座，邕聖祐望向正趴站在車廂看著前方吐舌喘氣的自家狗狗，「等你變回人，我們再去一次吧？到時候，你就能坐前座了。」

邕聖祐拍拍旁邊的副駕座椅，像是回應一般，丹尼爾興奮地汪了聲，洪亮得讓邕聖祐不自覺地笑得瞇起眼睛。

他有預感，姜丹尼爾很快就會回來了，或許不是今天，也或許不會是明天，但在姜丹尼爾回來之前，丹尼爾都會一直陪在他身邊，而當姜丹尼爾回來的那天到來，他們會將期間所有經歷過的事情再做一遍。

春天的櫻花、夏天的海邊、秋天的銀杏、冬天的初雪，他有太多事情想跟姜丹尼爾分享，幸好他們的時間還很多，足夠在姜丹尼爾的反覆變化間揮霍。

汝矣島的櫻花開得正是時候。

白粉色的櫻花一叢叢地開在樹梢，為一條路上的櫻花樹染白了頭，卻又比冬季時的積雪多了分嬌羞，像一片漂浮在空中的海洋，又像落到了地上的雲朵，週末賞花的人潮是意料中地多，牽著丹尼爾，邕聖祐只能緩慢地跟著人群移動，連平時在公園大剌剌慣了的丹尼爾此時也被逼著以小碎步的方式行進，但面對這春日獨有的美景，一人一狗仍看得有些忘我，自然也不介意人群的湧動。

輪中路賞花道旁有著各式各樣的攤位，邕聖祐遠遠見著前方幾個攤位旁有一群看上去像是帶著狗前來遊玩的飼主，便也牽著丹尼爾上前湊熱鬧，站近了才發現，原來攤位屬於流浪犬救助所，除了寵物免費健檢外，還有一區擺放著專門供人認養流浪犬的狗籠，裡頭則按年齡圈著各種品種的流浪狗。

本就特別喜愛狗狗，雖然手裡已經牽著一隻，但見丹尼爾並不排斥與這些同類朋友相處，邕聖祐便開始仔細打量起面前籠子裡的成犬。

一般人在認養流浪犬時都偏愛還未成年的幼犬，比起好教養這個理由，更多的是因為喜愛牠們尚處在年幼階段的可愛外觀，成犬籠因此乏人問津，僅有幾個小孩蹲在那裡，隔著籠網逗弄裡頭正好奇地不停往外張望的狗。

將丹尼爾拴在旁邊，邕聖祐站到籠子旁，正想跟著那幾個孩子一起觀看趴站在籠前的各色雜種狗，一團瑟縮在角落微微顫抖的白色毛球卻吸引了他的目光。或許是混到其他品種，只見那團白色毛球中摻雜幾縷灰色的雜毛，耳尖與尾巴尾端灰撲撲的模樣為牠添了分楚楚可憐，瑪爾濟斯犬小而精巧的體型更讓他想起小時候曾一度寄放在他家的那條小狗，一時懷念，便彎下腰將牠抱了起來。

邕聖祐抱得突然，長久滯留在流浪犬收容中心的瑪爾濟斯顯然被驚嚇到，全身抖得像篩糠似的在邕聖祐手裡不停掙扎扭動，一被轉到正面，對上面前陌生的人類面孔時，瞬間野性本能發作，張口就往抓著自己的那雙手上咬去。

「啊、痛！」瑪爾濟斯咬得毫不留情，犬齒深深扎到肉裡，讓邕聖祐痛得反射性地抽回手，原先抓在手裡的瑪爾濟斯就這麼落到了地上，在青草地上滾了一圈後才甩著腦袋站穩四肢。忍著手上的傷口，邕聖祐慌張地正想彎下腰將牠抱回籠裡，被自己拴在旁邊的丹尼爾卻開始朝他們狂吠，露出牙齦、皺著張臉，牠面目猙獰地瞪著那隻落在籠外的瑪爾濟斯的同時從喉頭發出威脅的聲響。

收容所裡的狗多半都是中型雜種犬，嬌小的瑪爾濟斯哪裡見過那麼大一隻純種狗，被丹尼爾兇狠地一吠，牠立馬被嚇得用短小的四條腿朝反方向狂奔。

「欸！等等…！」

來不及抓住牠，邕聖祐只好跟著衝出去，但遊客實在太多，瑪爾濟斯體型又小，一轉眼，那白色帶點灰色雜毛的身影便消失在紛沓的人群裡，他慌亂地四處張望，緊張之餘，卻見一個灰白的小巧影子從不遠處的路邊往大馬路上衝去，沒有思考餘地，又或者是在思考前身體就先做出了反應，邕聖祐長腿一邁就往前方快速奔去，趕在發生事故前用手臂往下一撈抱起跑到馬路正中央的小狗，心裡才鬆口氣，覺得自己真是神勇到不行，一輛快速行進中的黑色廂型車卻早已近在眼前。

完了。

緊抱著那隻瑪爾濟斯，瞬間的頓悟像是天外飛來的一顆石子，砸中他此時此刻動彈不得的軀體，將所有其他想法都一併砸出了他的腦海，腦袋裡只剩一個念頭：原來時間從來不是他們說得算的。

姜丹尼爾，他怕是等不到了。

緊閉雙眼，邕聖祐此時才知道原來電視裡看到的都是真的，危機降臨的那一刻，明明知道自己該逃，身體卻僵硬得不聽使喚，腳重得像是被釘在了地上，而他所能做的只是閉起眼睛等待疼痛的來襲。

至少要保護好這隻狗狗！

轉過身，邕聖祐用身體護住懷裡的瑪爾濟斯，車子僵硬冰冷的撞擊卻未如預想中的那般從背後襲來，反而是一個溫暖且柔軟的物體從側面撞了過來，力道之大讓他整個人連著懷裡的狗雙雙往車道另一側跌去。

碰地一聲重重地摔在柏油地上，邕聖祐的頭還因為碰撞而嗡嗡作響，一陣刺耳的急煞聲及動物的悲鳴卻有如一道箭矢，殘忍且無情地由耳道貫穿了他的腦袋，連帶整副身軀都痛得寒毛直豎。

放開懷裡的狗，從地上爬起，邕聖祐迷迷糊糊地撐起身子後就往後方望去。那輛黑色廂型車就停在馬路中央，年輕車主從車上下來後站在湊熱鬧的人群前方，正看著地上一臉苦惱地撓著腦袋。

他們在看什麼？

他不是得救了嗎？在最後一刻，關鍵的一秒，有什麼東西推開了他，所以他得救了。

該是沒有其他人受傷才對。

順著群眾的視線，邕聖祐往廂型車車頭不遠處望去，剎那間卻對自己究竟身處在幻境或現實間產生了一瞬的疑惑。

不會的。

他明明有拴好的。

明明…他明明就把丹尼爾拴在那裡的。

鮮血在黑色的柏油路上像一條條黑紅的蛇般流淌蜿蜒，像是在宣告著什麼，從攤倒在地上的白色身影中不斷奔走而出，濃稠的血腥味在那白色軀體破裂的瞬間隨著噴濺而出的血珠化在空氣中，黏在鼻尖引人作嘔，邕聖祐卻像是無事人般走到了那像冬季殘留在人間的最後一道雪景身邊。

是丹尼爾。

是丹尼爾救了他們。

雪白的皮毛被染成鮮紅，如同一片遺落到地上，迷失了方向的櫻花花瓣，在抽搐間小聲嗚咽，丹尼爾攤倒在地，肚子因為劇烈的撞擊而破了個洞，臟器從裡滑出，牠卻只是躺在那裏喘著氣微微發抖。

煞白著臉，邕聖祐只覺得眼前瞬時一片黑，晃了晃才勉強撐著。

不該是這樣的。

該躺在這裡的應該是自己，不該是丹尼爾的。

牠明明被拴在那裡，明明應該乖乖等自己回來的。

看著丹尼爾空無一物的頸間，知道是牠掙脫了那早已鬆垮垮的項圈跑來救他們，邕聖祐無力地跪倒在地，聽著丹尼爾因為臟器破裂，呼吸困難而發出的嘶嘶聲，淚水悄然無聲地在眼眶中不斷積聚，最後終於不堪重負地顆顆滑落。

牠還在呼吸，現在馬上送到醫院一定會沒事的！

強迫自己振作，胡亂擦去臉上的淚水，邕聖祐脫下身上的夾克，一手壓著丹尼爾破裂的肚子，一手小心翼翼將外套纏在牠滿是鮮血的身上。「不、不會有事的…」毫無血色的薄唇顫抖地說著，邕聖祐抱起丹尼爾無力而沈重的身體快步往停車的方向跑去，「我們現在就去醫院，你一定會沒事的！」

他們還有好多事情沒做，還有很多地方沒去，還有很多未行的親吻、很多未說的情話，櫻花、海邊、銀杏與初雪，這些他們都還沒做，所以丹尼爾會沒事的。

因為他說過永遠不會離開自己的。

沒事的、會沒事的。反方向地奔跑在洶湧的人群間，邕聖祐如此反覆說著，像在說給丹尼爾聽，又像是說給自己聽，懷裡丹尼爾的呼吸卻越來越薄弱，原先明顯的嘶嘶聲逐漸消失，那從夾克下方傳來的體溫也隨著一路上紛紛墜落的櫻花漸漸消逝在他們走過的路途上，當邕聖祐抱著丹尼爾回到車子旁，懷裡的軀體早已冷得沒了溫度。

將冰冷的丹尼爾放到副駕駛座上，跪在車門外，不再說沒事的邕聖祐終於放聲哭泣，身上淺色針織衫被丹尼爾的鮮血染成一片血紅，他卻覺得那彷彿是從他胸口流出的一滴滴心頭血，痛得讓他幾近昏厥，卻又生不如死得清晰。

他希望這只是一場夢。

不管這場夢是從哪裡，又是從什麼時候開始的，現在都該結束了。

因為若這一切都不是夢，那麼，他已經不曉得該怎麼做才能保持清醒。

在腦袋轉過來前，牠的身體就先衝出去了。

主人給牠買的那條項圈戴了很久，早鬆得不像話，但為了讓上班辛苦的主人少花點錢，丹尼爾什麼也沒說。

而牠覺得這次牠做對了。

車子撞上來的時候牠其實沒什麼感覺，比起疼痛，看到主人平安無事更讓牠感到開心，如果牠還是喜歡吃狗餅乾的那個單純的自己，牠一定會讓主人給牠一整袋的狗餅乾，再附贈好多個擁抱。

但最後主人卻哭了。

牠很想告訴主人別哭，很想說其實沒有看起來那麼痛，雖然其實牠痛得快暈過去了。

當主人抱著牠奔跑時，牠覺得自己大概是全世界最幸福的狗狗，主人口裡的那一聲聲沒事，若丹尼爾會說話，牠也想這樣跟主人說。

沒事的，一切都會沒事的。

但牠卻什麼也說不出口了。

站在一片黑暗中，丹尼爾不曉得自己身在何方，只知道這裡只有牠，除此之外什麼也沒有，四處繞了圈，正當牠感到有一點點害怕時，眼前卻突然憑空多出了一個光點，光點隨即擴大成一片光圈，最後幻化成一個女人。

那身穿淺藍色長禮服的女人看上去有些眼熟，丹尼爾卻想不起來在哪看過，正想開口問，一個稱呼卻從嘴裡自己蹦了出來：「仙女姐姐？」

被丹尼爾稱為仙女姐姐的女人微微笑了笑，表情卻看上去有些哀傷。『丹尼爾…變成人的這段日子，你開心嗎？』

回想起這段時間發生的種種，丹尼爾用力地點點頭。「是仙女姐姐幫我實現願望的？」

『是，』仙女笑著說，『也不是。』

不明白仙女的意思，只當她是在謙虛，丹尼爾沒去深究，只是喪氣地低下頭，「仙女姐姐幫我實現願望，但變成人的我卻好像什麼都做不好…」像是想起什麼，抬起頭，他望向站在眼前的仙女，「我…死了嗎？」

仙女又笑了，眼底卻充滿遺憾。

丹尼爾認得這種笑容，無可奈何的模樣，跟主人看向變回狗時的自己一樣。

「是嗎…死了啊。」丹尼爾嘆息般說著，語氣略帶惋惜，比起生命之重卻又輕如鴻毛，「主人應該會生氣吧，明明說好要永遠在一起，我卻做不到了…」想起死前看到的，邕聖祐那張哭泣的臉，丹尼爾只覺得胸腔疼得難受，這才發現原來死後還是會感受到痛的。

「主人很傷心嗎？以後沒有我在身邊，會有人陪他說話嗎？會有人在他難過的時候抱抱他、摸摸他嗎？他會寂寞吧…會一直哭、一直哭的吧…」看著仙女，微微皺起眉頭，丹尼爾難過地趴到地上，視線莫名模糊了起來。「仙女姐姐，你能找個人陪他嗎？找個對他，比我對他還要好的人，陪著他，永遠永遠。」

『…不是你也沒關係嗎？』聞言，仙女問。

「…沒關係的。」耷拉著耳朵，丹尼爾道，「只要主人能開開心心的，那個人不是我也沒關係的。」

仙女聽了卻笑了，表情一掃方才的哀傷，反而帶著些許欣喜。『丹尼爾，你是隻勇敢無私的狗狗，更用行動證明了你對主人純粹無暇的愛，』憑空變出了一根閃著璀璨光芒的魔杖，仙女揮舞著魔杖繼續說道：『過去，只要你對主人產生一點邪念，你就會變回狗，而當你有想著強烈想保護主人的心，你才會再次變成人。我雖然用魔法將你變成人類，但最後真的能讓你實現願望的，卻是你自己。』

『丹尼爾，現在告訴我，在經歷這些後，你還想要變成人嗎？』看著坐在一片黑暗裡的白色狗狗，仙女問。

丹尼爾點點頭。

『即使人類不能像狗狗一樣每天玩樂，即使很累、很辛苦？』

丹尼爾沉默了。體會過人類的生活，牠知道人類社會有很多規矩與束縛，人類的愛有著區別，人類甚至有很多煩惱與苦悶。他們活在一個相互依存卻又忍不住相互傷害的世界裡，有著各式各樣難以解決卻又作繭自縛的問題。

但邕聖祐在那裡。

變成人類或許會很辛苦，或許遇到的不會只是快樂的事情，甚至淚水多過歡笑，生氣多過感動，但邕聖祐在那裡，故而即使再累再辛苦，傷害再多再深，牠覺得只要能在邕聖祐身邊，那一切淚水最終都會帶領他們回到歡笑，所有怒氣與悲傷也都只會是感動的鋪墊，任世間再如何紛亂，牠也能搖著不復存在的尾巴面對。

只要在邕聖祐身邊。

「我想變成人。」丹尼爾堅定地道：「我想變成人類待在主人身邊，永遠。」

執起魔杖，仙女點點頭。『我知道了。從今往後，你將作為真正的人類活下去。』輕輕用魔杖頂端點了點丹尼爾的頭，在強烈光芒包圍丹尼爾的同時，仙女的身影也逐漸淡去，聲音飄渺得像從遠方撫來的一陣清風，『去吧，丹尼爾，回到你的主人身邊吧。』

被強光逼得閉上眼睛，丹尼爾只覺得身體輕飄飄的，像是在夢境中，卻又像是飄在水裡，再睜開眼，眼前卻是家裡客廳那扇落地窗，窗外一片紫紅，正是夕陽西沉的時候，月亮的影子藏在淡紫色的雲朵間，一顆明亮的星星卻鑲嵌在天邊，明滅間閃著溫柔的光芒。

不可思議地看向自己完好無缺的軀體，穿著一身與原先那身皮毛同樣潔白無垢的純白西裝，姜丹尼爾倉皇地站起身，他摸摸本該破個大洞的肚子後傳了圈，除了對毫髮無損的人類身體而感到驚異外，內心更多的，卻是為自己能夠遵守與邕聖祐間的承諾而起的，那份無可名狀的激動。

他回來了。

他活過來了。作為一個人，作為一個能真正陪伴邕聖祐，分享他所有喜怒哀樂的人類回來了。

不再是一條狗，不再僅僅是一個人類的附屬品，而是一個對等的、獨立的個體，說著同樣的語言，擁有同樣的外表與軀殼，縱然還缺失著人類後天學習的一部分，卻能與邕聖祐並肩而立。

從今往後，都將如此。

看著那雙人類的手，姜丹尼爾激動得熱淚盈眶。

「…謝謝妳，仙女姐姐。」抬頭望向落地窗外那顆在逐漸深沈的黑暗中越趨明亮的星星，姜丹尼爾輕聲說道。

坐在駕駛座上，邕聖祐蒼白的臉孔一片死寂。

丹尼爾的聲音彷彿還在耳邊，牠的身影、牠的氣味與溫度都還殘存在這輛車裡的每個角落，但丹尼爾卻不見了。

看著副駕駛座上沾著一片黑褐色汙漬的夾克，邕聖祐不曉得自己該怎麼辦。是他親自將冰冷僵硬的丹尼爾送到獸醫院的，眼睜睜看著牠被獸醫院的人裝在那個大紙箱裡，爾後被上頭寫著水梨一斤幾千韓圜的厚紙板蓋子掩去那裡頭的一片狼藉。

連個棺材都沒有。

他的丹尼爾，承載了他這輩子所有愛與依戀、溫柔與暖意的丹尼爾，最後只能躺在那個裝過水梨的箱子裡，跟其他因為事故或種種原因病逝的寵物們一起被冰凍在那小小的倉庫中，等待火化，爾後成為樹木的一部分。

沒有花環、沒有葬禮、沒有墓碑、沒有照片。

什麼都沒有。

他連一張姜丹尼爾的照片都沒有。

緊緊握著手機，邕聖祐趴在方向盤上，縱然車內除了自己空無一人，他仍死死咬著下唇，好似一旦哭出了聲，整個世界便會就此崩塌，隨著淚水斑駁風化。

他想不起姜丹尼爾對他說過的最後一句話。或許是什麼無關緊要的話語，或許只是一個短而急促的應答，又或許只是一聲稀鬆平常的叫喚，但他現在卻急迫地想要記起有關姜丹尼爾的任何事情，一句話、一個動作、一個表情，什麼都好，他要回想起所有姜丹尼爾的點點滴滴，只因他害怕，若連現在他都回想不起，那在往後的漫漫人生中，他是否還能記起曾有這麼個眼角捎著流星，笑得呆楞癡傻的男人讓自己心跳不已。

他不想忘記。

他不想忘記那些心動、那些擁抱、那些親吻。那個人。

假如一個人的存在是由其他人的記憶所定義，那麼在這個世界上，除他以外，又有誰能證明姜丹尼爾曾經存在過呢？

除了他以外，沒有了。

殘存在過客記憶中，姜丹尼爾的臉，終究會被晦暗模糊的面孔取代，當所有人都遺忘他，還有人能堅定地說，他與姜丹尼爾經歷過的這些不是一場虛幻的夢境，而是真實發生過的嗎？

只有他了。

姜丹尼爾只有他，而現在，他也只有自己了。

顫抖著手抹去臉上的淚水，平復好情緒，邕聖祐拿起副駕上的夾克下了車。看著眼前的公寓大樓，想到從今以後將獨自面對的單身公寓，邕聖祐不免有些恐懼，那裡頭有太多關於丹尼爾以及姜丹尼爾的回憶，他不能保證自己不會因此而再次崩潰。

但他實在需要休息。

眼淚耗盡了他所有力氣，身上乾涸的血液像有千斤重，拖著他每一個腳步，沉得他喘不過氣，即使在車上從日落坐到深夜月正當空，他仍感到無比疲憊。

好在週末深夜的公寓大樓沒什麼人經過，帶著斑斑血跡，邕聖祐乘著電梯回到位在五樓的公寓，從夾克中摸出家門鑰匙，把鑰匙插入鑰匙孔中，正要轉動門鎖的手卻停在了半空。

他害怕了。

出生到現在，邕聖祐從沒這麼害怕過。他怕門後那間空蕩蕩的屋子，怕裡頭的悄然無聲與無垠黑暗，那扇門後曾裝載的歡笑與溫暖，隨著丹尼爾的離去變成了一頭張著血盆大口的野獸，但凡他打開那扇門，哪怕儘是幾釐米的縫隙，那被困在回憶與現實夾縫間的野獸也會伸出尖銳利爪，將他拖入籠中啃食殆盡。

逃吧。一個聲音在邕聖祐的腦中響起。

他總要回家的，是今天、是明天抑或是後天又有何區別？

逃吧，逃得遠遠的。再給他一天的時間，一天就好，現實不會跑，它就在那扇門後面，所以不必今晚，不急著現在。

再讓他擁有丹尼爾一個晚上。

抽出鑰匙，邕聖祐轉過身逃也似地快步往電梯走去。

住飯店吧，要不開車回仁川老家也好，身體上的疲乏他能想到幾百種方法解決，但心口上的傷，他卻連止血的辦法都沒有，只能任其乾涸後潰爛腐壞，成為一個又一個醜陋的傷疤，而現在回那個家，絕對只會傷上加，最後傷成一個難以填補的窟窿，穿胸而過。

電梯剛從一樓升上六樓，似乎有直直往樓頂升去的跡象，錯過了時機，邕聖祐只能等待電梯停下後往下降。呆看著顯示屏幕上逐漸增加爾後又逐漸遞減的數字，他深陷在疲憊與悲傷構築而成的茫然中，並沒注意到一個倉皇紛亂的腳步聲正從走廊另一端逐漸接近。

走進電梯，按下一樓的電梯鈕，邕聖祐剛抬起手想揉揉眼睛，減緩雙眼因哭泣過度造成的乾澀與不適，一道黑影卻突然橫插進電梯門的縫隙間，正相對著緩緩闔上的門彈了開來，夜晚的黑與春寒料峭被牆一般的影子擋在了電梯外。

邕聖祐以為自己看到了幻覺。

那人就像黑暗中突然刺入的一道光，又像凌晨時分從地平線另一端輕緩而起的太陽，背起沈重的夜，只為給他捎來最初的溫暖與光芒。邕聖祐簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他甚至懷疑自己是否陷入了夢境，卻又在困惑與震驚中情願就這麼一頭栽在這不知從何而起的夢裡，永遠不醒。

「丹尼爾…」邕聖祐聽見一個聲音從口裡傳出，那聲音卻嘶啞乾澀得陌生。他以為自己的淚水早已流盡，此時眼睛卻又再度模糊了起來，也不曉得這究竟是不是只是自己傷心過度而起的幻覺，深怕一眨眼，面前那人便會消失不見，他趕緊用力抹去積聚在眼眶的淚水，睜著痠澀的眼睛走上前，「丹尼爾，是你嗎？」

看著面前臉色慘白，眼睛因為哭泣而腫得瞇起的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾輕輕點了點頭，想笑，眼淚卻在嘴角彎起前先落了下來。

他終究還是讓這個人傷心了。

「主人…對不起。」放開撐著電梯門的手，姜丹尼爾走進電梯後一把抱住了邕聖祐。沒穿那件染血的夾克，頂著春天夜半的冷空氣，邕聖祐整個身子凍得冰涼，觸碰到他帶著寒氣的瘦削背部，姜丹尼爾又將他抱得更緊。「對不起…」

貼著胸膛的，是姜丹尼爾強而有力的心跳聲，那曾在他懷裡一點點流失的溫度此時卻帶著熟悉的熱烈將他團團包圍，順著脈搏的搏動，一下一下地呼喚著他，堅定而義無反顧。撫過姜丹尼爾的頸側，邕聖祐捧起他淚水滿佈的臉，用拇指拭去他臉上淚水的同時仔細描摹起那記憶中的輪廓，高挺的鼻樑、飽滿的雙唇、尖巧的下巴、些微下垂的眼睛還有眼角那顆盈滿星光的淚痣，一切都是記憶中的那般熟悉，此時看著看著卻覺得恍若隔世。

他以為他失去他了。

不，他一度失去了他，但現在，姜丹尼爾又回來了。

他永遠不會懂姜丹尼爾是怎麼辦到的，一如他不會知道丹尼爾是怎麼變成人類那般，但不管是什麼、是誰又是如何讓姜丹尼爾回來的，邕聖祐只知道，自己被這曾以為不會出現第二次的奇蹟拯救了。

命運待他溫柔，而這溫柔便是讓姜丹尼爾在他的生命中得以存續。

癟著嘴，邕聖祐又哭又笑地看著面前的姜丹尼爾，一把抹去他臉頰上再度沾上的淚水，「哭什麼，難看死了。」

嘴上這麼說，邕聖祐自己卻也哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，整張臉皺在一起，全然沒了平時英姿煥發的模樣。電梯門在姜丹尼爾身後開了又關，燈光在無人操作的停擺狀態下緩緩熄滅，相對的兩雙眼睛卻亮得有如當空閃耀的燦星。

失而復得的喜悅在黑暗中膨脹，輕輕拉過姜丹尼爾的臉，邕聖祐吻上了他被淚水沾濕的雙唇，細細用舌尖描繪過他飽滿的唇型後，他不費一絲力氣地便撬開了姜丹尼爾的唇齒，兩舌相纏間帶著淚水的鹹味，互相汲取的津液卻甜得令人沈醉。

按下電梯鈕，兩人在電梯重新回到五樓後跌跌撞撞地回到了那位在走廊尾端的公寓，關上家門，邕聖祐反身就將姜丹尼爾壓在門上瘋狂親吻，這個人的體溫、這個人的氣息，這個人的所有他都不想再有任何一秒的錯過，倘若這世界將在下一刻崩塌，那麼他便要將這個人牢牢鎖在懷裡，極盡可能地索取，直到天崩地裂，末日來臨。

邕聖祐親得急切，姜丹尼爾亦吻得深刻，前幾分鐘邕聖祐還乾得翻起死皮的薄唇此時被他舔舐啃咬得紅潤腫脹，紊亂的鼻息相互噴灑在彼此發燙的臉上，溫度在兩人相貼的身體間竄升，初春的空氣瞬間沸騰如七月盛夏，邕聖祐伸手就要脫去姜丹尼爾身上的衣服，碰上那被自己蹭得亂七八糟的外套後這才終於發現對方那身突兀的裝扮。

「這什麼？」扒開姜丹尼爾身上那件白色西裝外套，邕聖祐將他紮得乖巧老實的襯衫一把掀起，「你什麼時候也會穿西裝了？嗯？」

「我、不是我…是仙女姐、唔…」

一口將姜丹尼爾未說完的字句吞入嘴裡，明明是自己問的問題，邕聖祐現在卻一點也不關心答案。「這種時候不許說其他人。」揉捏著襯衫下的勃發胸肌，他輕輕咬上姜丹尼爾那血液流湧的頸側，「以後這也只能穿給我一個人看，聽到沒？」

邕聖祐雙手貼在姜丹尼爾身上就是一陣亂摸，又掐又捏得絲毫不手軟，被撩撥得全身著火似地燙，姜丹尼爾粗喘著氣胡亂點頭，熟悉的繃脹感則逐漸朝下身聚攏。

正輕薄姜丹尼爾輕薄得不亦樂乎，感受到前方的硬物，邕聖祐楞了楞趕緊停下手。

上回在房裡的慘況他可沒忘。

見邕聖祐突然停下手中的動作，一臉不自然地看著自己，知道他想到了什麼，靠在門邊，姜丹尼爾一手拉過對方將他擁入懷裡，先是一陣深吻後才鬆口：「不會再變了，」深情地看著邕聖祐略帶猶疑的雙眼，他摸了摸他黑暗中仍紅得明顯的臉頰，「永遠都這樣陪在你身邊，好嗎？」

姜丹尼爾染上情慾的嗓音低沈得性感，深深地回望向對方，邕聖祐卻在那人堅定的話語裡頭嚐出了一絲別樣情緒。

他知道的，一直以來，對於變成人後姜丹尼爾的偏愛，他都表現得太過明顯，他愛上了這個男人，渴望他的碰觸，尋求他的親吻，希望與他做一切兩個相愛的人類會做的事情。

但姜丹尼爾並非一直都是人類。

或許，邕聖祐想，或許有這麼一點可能性，當他無法自拔地對姜丹尼爾展現愛意的同時，哪怕只有這麼一點，姜丹尼爾是否會覺得自己是在否定生而為犬類的，最初的他呢？

緊抱著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐將下巴枕上了他的肩膀，感受著對方沉穩的呼吸，他輕輕閉上了眼睛。「不管你是什麼樣子，只要你在我身邊就夠了。」緊了緊手臂，抬起頭，看著那張讓他心動不已的臉孔，邕聖祐道，「只要是你。」

姜丹尼爾笑了。

這世界上，他喜歡的東西有很多，其中絕大多數對於現在的他來說已然不適用，但自始至終，超越了所有喜歡事物的總和，那僅能以愛為名的，都只有一個人，那便是給予他一切美好事物，構築了他的世界，進而僅能以同等的喜歡與愛予以回報的，他的主人，邕聖祐。

從今往後，他會不會再變回狗不再重要，只因在純粹而無畏的愛情面前，型態僅是靈魂的表象，軀殼對於兩副心神的相互震盪意義甚微，而無論是什麼樣貌，他知道，這份愛情最終都僅會指向他們彼此的唯一。

邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾，僅此而已。

雖然邕聖祐說不介意，但為了讓他不再有絲毫懷疑，姜丹尼爾仍仔細將與仙女有關的事情全交代了，邕聖祐聽得一愣一愣的，只覺得這劇情聽起來怎麼聽怎麼熟悉，但當下累得半死，便不再執著於腦內的靈光一閃。

一個哭盡了二十幾年來的淚水，一個從鬼門關前踅了一趟回來，縱然再渴望彼此，兩人此刻也沒有多餘精力去深入探討究竟仙女說的是不是真的。草草洗了個澡，邕聖祐擦著頭髮從浴室走出，見姜丹尼爾早已在自己洗澡時便老實地把那床舊棉被好好鋪在客廳木地板上，像個無事人般正準備就寢，心裡一陣彆扭，他走進臥室拿出枕頭後一把丟到了姜丹尼爾身旁，未等對方發出質疑，身子一低就鑽進了姜丹尼爾的棉被裡，抱住緊靠在身側的大暖爐，手又不規矩地伸進了姜丹尼爾寬鬆家居服底下。

「你可把我嚇死了知道嗎？」畫著圈摸著那緊實的腹肌，邕聖祐稍稍抬起頭，讓姜丹尼爾伸過手將自己攬入懷裡，「這裡破了這──麼大個洞，腸子都露出來了。」

並不想知道這些細節，姜丹尼爾乾笑了兩聲，邕聖祐靠在他胸膛上的頭也跟著上下晃了晃。

「…痛不痛？」想到那血腥的畫面，邕聖祐輕聲問。

微微彎過脖子，姜丹尼爾翻過身將邕聖祐整個抱進懷裡，嘟起嘴可憐地道：「好痛，痛得我快死了。」

是已經死了。邕聖祐懶得糾正。「叫你逞英雄！」一巴掌打在姜丹尼爾的腹肌上，邕聖祐兇狠地道，眼眶卻又忍不住紅了，「下次沒有我允許不准救我！」

對邕聖祐的保護欲早已內建在他的基因裡，不可能答應這種事情，姜丹尼爾委屈地沉默了會兒，打了個呵欠才揉著眼睛慢慢說道：「…是因為救了主人，仙女姐姐才把我變成真正的人的，不是嗎？」

什麼破仙女！完成個願望也這麼不甘不脆，還非要把一條狗往死裡逼才讓牠變成人，真是有夠缺德！邕聖祐腹誹著，越想卻越覺得這一連串的事件跟某個聽過的童話故事異常相似，仔細回憶了下才驚覺：這不是小木偶皮諾丘的劇情嗎？

向星星許願，經過一連串的考驗變成了真正的男孩，姜丹尼爾就像那小木偶，用犧牲證明了自己，最終變成真正的人回到他身邊。抬起頭，看著姜丹尼爾因為疲憊而逐漸陷入沈睡的臉，邕聖祐眨了眨眼後脖子一伸，就這麼從他微張的唇間偷走了一個靜謐的吻，唯一的目擊證人只有落地窗外，那高掛在夜空中閃耀的星星。

算了，不論中間發生了什麼，就結果而言，仙女還算是挺有良知的，就不跟她計較了。

斜了那顆星星一眼，邕聖祐倒回枕頭上，在姜丹尼爾結實的手臂上調整了下姿勢後，他捱著姜丹尼爾的睡臉閉上了眼睛。

晚安，星星。

晚安，丹尼爾。

晚安，我的皮諾尼爾。

──全文完──


	9. 彩蛋

姜丹尼爾覺得自己錯了。

早就知道變成人什麼好處也沒有，一時之間被愛情沖昏頭，果然現在就後悔了。

恨恨地看著躺在自己那張舊床上，啃著自己舊玩具的那條狗，姜丹尼爾眼冒綠光，只差一口獠牙，就能把那條不知好歹的瑪爾濟斯咬得哀哀叫。

大概是出於愧咎，那天車禍之後，邕聖祐過了幾天便到流浪犬收容所道歉，並帶回了那隻受到驚嚇的瑪爾濟斯。

姜丹尼爾起先還認為蠻好的。畢竟自己變成了人，知道邕聖祐對狗狗的喜愛，姜丹尼爾覺得如果能讓他開心，再養一隻狗也沒什麼大不了的，反正都是曾經的同類，相處起來應該不會有任何問題。

但他很明顯低估了自己的嫉妒心。

不能說他小心眼，如果邕聖祐領回來的是隻哈士奇或黃金獵犬之類的大型犬，姜丹尼爾也不會這麼嫉妒了，但偏偏就是條嬌小可愛的瑪爾濟斯。

一條能被人隨時隨地捧在手裡的瑪爾濟斯。

邕聖祐大概是真愛慘了那條狗，站也抱著、坐也抱著、吃飯抱著、睡覺抱著，就連散步也抱著，那條被邕聖祐喚作『奐尼』的狗來了兩個星期，這兩個禮拜姜丹尼爾就從沒見那四條小短腿沾地過。

他以前哪裡有過這種待遇！

每天看邕聖祐跟那條狗旁若無人地親親我我已經夠令他生氣了，而那條瑪爾濟斯竟然還總在邕聖祐不注意時對他嘶牙咧嘴，彷彿還記得車禍那天自己對他吼的事情，好在完全變成人的姜丹尼爾不再具有與動物溝通的能力，不然按照那條狗的表情，他覺得奐尼絕對不會對他說什麼好話。

更可恨的是，每當看到這種情況，邕聖祐都覺得是自己在欺負奐尼。

『你都是人了應該讓讓牠！』、『奐尼這麼小、這麼可愛，你怎麼可以兇牠！』，一想到邕聖祐抱著奐尼罵自己時，那條狗在對方懷裡又是得意又是享受的小表情，姜丹尼爾恨不得馬上再許一個願望，讓自己變回一條狗，至少還能正大光明地打一架。

男人的嘴，騙人的鬼。說什麼我只要你，都是騙人的！姜丹尼爾含淚控訴。

「丹尼爾，來接盤子！」

正蹲在小床上與奐尼人眼瞪狗眼，姜丹尼爾一聽邕聖祐在廚房喚自己的名字，方才還在腦內盤旋的哭訴一瞬間消失無蹤，立馬屁顛屁顛地趕到邕聖祐身後，接過他手上裝著一塊五分熟牛排的白色瓷盤。

「好香！」看著盤裡鮮嫩多汁的牛排，姜丹尼爾砸了砸嘴。果然，主人還是疼他的！

「第一次煎也不知道能不能吃，趕快拿出去吧。」擦洗著平底鍋，邕聖祐頭也不回地說。

「嗯！」姜丹尼爾聽話地轉過身，剛要踏出廚房卻又像是想到了什麼，折了回來，「不加鹽或胡椒嗎？就這麼吃沒什麼味道耶。」自從徹底變成人後，姜丹尼爾的口味重了許多。

邕聖祐一臉狐疑地回頭望向姜丹尼爾。「你在說什麼啊？奐尼不能吃那麼鹹的。」

捧著盤子，姜丹尼爾真想把手上那塊牛排給扔在地上踩兩腳再吐兩口口水。

奐尼！奐尼！又是奐尼！你乾脆讓奐尼變成人去陪你好了！丹尼爾就變回狗去流浪算了！

憤憤地看著瑪爾濟斯吃著比自己身體還大的牛排，再聞那牛肉帶著焦味的香氣，姜丹尼爾越想越生氣，正想學電視劇裡的後母偷偷掐奐尼一把，以洩自己心頭恨，門鈴卻突然響了。

在邕聖祐的呼喊下，姜丹尼爾趕去門口開門，一見來者何人，本就憂鬱緊繃的表情又更黑了。

「是丹尼爾啊，聖祐在嗎？」見開門的是姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫提起手裡裝著姊姊甜點店新作的紙袋晃了晃，「我有東西要給他。」

還沒來得及教訓一下奐尼那隻內憂，現在又來了狐狸狗這條外患，一氣之下，姜丹尼爾碰地一聲就把家門當著黃旼炫的面給甩上，再打開時手裡卻拎著一條飯吃到一半，嘴邊還沾著肉汁的灰白雜色瑪爾濟斯。

「這給你。」拿過黃旼炫手裡透著香氣的紙袋，姜丹尼爾面無表情地硬是把奐尼塞到了狐狸狗懷裡，「不用謝。」說完，也不等黃旼炫反應，一把就把門給關上。

抱著那條在懷裡瑟瑟發抖的瑪爾濟斯，無暇注意身上被蹭到的肉汁，黃旼炫楞楞地看著同事緊閉的家門，過了幾秒才反應過來發生了什麼事情。

「開門啊！我家不能養狗啦！」


End file.
